Segunda Chance: A Uchiha Itachi Gaiden
by Mari Satsuki
Summary: "Essa é a minha segunda chance para fazer as coisas corretamente. Não irei desperdiçá-la."
1. Capítulo I: Recuperação

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance** - **A Uchiha Itachi Gaiden.**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu.)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama.  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...

Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Prefácio**

Uma dor física excruciante, que superava tudo que já sofrera, apossou-se do corpo de Itachi. Parecia que um veneno mortífero corria em suas veias com uma lentidão exagerada, fazendo-o implorar pela morte a cada temeroso segundo. Porque isso não acabava...? Precisa ter um fim. A escuridão tomou conta de sua visão. A sensação da morte era como se estivesse sido queimado em fogo lento... Ou assim lhe pareceu...

Por que não tem um fim...? A chuva que caía era tão grossa que parecia granizo no rosto de Itachi. E seu coração fisgou, aumentando a dor.

Sua doença, mais uma vez, conseguira dominar o frágil físico dele.

"Sasuke..." Tentou dizer Itachi em meio ás ondas de tortura. Sua respiração já comprometida começou a falhar, fazendo com que cada golfada de ar lhe custasse a vida. Mas o nukenin conseguiu sorrir. Um sorriso orgulhoso, feliz. Missão cumprida. "Bom... trabalho..."

O irmão mais novo olhou para ele, um vestígio de um sarcástico sorriso repuxando os lábios. Apesar de tentar demonstrar superioridade, o seu irmão sabia que ele estava fisica e mentalmente esgotado. Suas reservas de chakra já estavam perigosamente baixas antes.

"Não irei te matar, nem deixar você morrer." Sasuke pronunciou as palavras devagar e com demasiada clareza, apesar do óbvio cansaço físico. "Não me rebaixarei ao seu nível."

O coração frágil de Itachi perdeu uma batida.

_Como era?_

"Não... seja tolo..." Repreendeu Itachi, verdadeiramente preocupado. "Mate... agora..."

"Não. Nunca." Arfou Sasuke, colocando a mão no abdômem.

Porque Sasuke não me matava logo? Ele precisava me matar_, _assim sua tão sonhada vingança estaria completa. Seria aclamado como um herói em Konoha por matar o assasino do clã Uchiha. Matar um Akatsuki. Um nukenin. Ele precisava me matar.

"Mate-me, MATE-ME!" As palavras que Itachi pronunciou não tiveram o efeito desejado. Era mais um pedido do que uma ordem. Seu coração deu outra fisgada de dor, mais forte que a anterior.

Jamais fraquejar. Não se esforçar demais, ou precisará de um transplante.

Itachi amaldiçoou a si mesmo por um instante. Ou ele morreria pela doença que devorava os tecidos do coração ou pelas mãos de Sasuke. A segunda opção era a que ele preferia, mas no ritmo atual ... Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar demais. Sua respiração estava seriamente comprometida. Não respirava, mas sim arquejava. Sentia seu chakra ir embora, assim como sua vida. Uchiha Itachi fechou os olhos, rezando para que o irmão tivesse matado-o, e não fizesse o que ele estava pensando.

...

Capítulo I**  
Recuperação**

...**  
**

_Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão.  
Obrigue meu sangue a fluir.  
Antes que eu me desfaça..._

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei._

...**  
**

Estava frio.

Deve ser isso que se sente quando morre. Frio. Muito frio. Mas também sentia o ar entrando e saindo em seus pulmões, um cheiro floral leve misturado com amêndoas predominava no ambiente. A respiração dele estava fraca e, mesmo deitado, Itachi se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. A sua cabeça girava rapidamente enquanto a exaustão ia embora, assim como o sono. Vozes desconhecidas começavam a ficar mais nítidas a cada segundo, como se tivessem aumentado o som de um rádio.

"Vários órgãos internos machucados. O rim foi perfurado. Artéria femoral cortada, logo na coxa. O coração está em estado deplorável, batendo duas vezes mais para suprimir as necessidades do corpo." Disse uma voz masculina. "Está horrível."

"Braço esquerdo quebrado e com profundos cortes, além de queimaduras de segundo grau. Quatro sessões de chakra. Dentro de dois dias a pele começará a se regenerar.'' Prosseguiu outra voz.

"Hemorragia interna séria. Precisamos de duas bolsas de sangue AB+" Avisou outra voz, só que feminina...

"Eu faço a doação." Disse uma mulher.

"Deite-se na maca, Yuna-san." Instruiu um homem.

"Ele precisa de um novo coração. O dele não vai suportar nem um ano. Dou o prazo de sete meses. Talvez menos, dependendo da reação aos remédios. O vírus está atacando o tecido dos órgãos vitais, e isso é realmente preocupante. O pulmão e o coração aparentam ser os principais alvos, no momento. Avise á Shizune para preparar antibióticos para proteger esses órgãos."

Ele estava em Konoha. Isso era óbvio. Seu irmão não realizara seu desejo de ser assasinado por ele.

_Porque estavam tratando um Akatsuki?_ Itachi refletiu silenciosamente. Provavelmente queriam usá-lo de novo como uma marionete sem emoções. _Irmão idiota._ Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de seu corpo vazio. Uchiha Sasuke mais uma vez deixara-se levar pelo afeto e amor fraterno, o que era atípico considerando que poderia ter matado o assasino de seu clã. A pessoa que jurava um dia matar á sangue frio.

Tão ingênuo...

"Uchiha Itachi tem uma doença que desconheço" Comentou a mesma voz feminina, e Itachi reconheceu como Senju Tsunade. Godaime. "Ela ataca diretamente os vasos sanguíneos e as artérias do tecido do coração e dos pulmões, fazendo jorrar sangue para os pulmões e, consequentemente, para fora do corpo. Não tenho informações detalhadas sobre essa doença, e nem os órgãos já afetados por ela. É genético, atualmente sem cura. O mesmo efeito fora diagnosticado anos atrás, em Uchiha Mikoto. Provavelmente adquiriu dela. Já realizamos exames no irmão; não possui a mesma doença."

"Estamos desenvolvendo um remédio para retardar a morte do tecido cardíaco e pulmonar. Ainda está em fase de testes." Avisou outra voz feminina, cujo timbre Itachi não reconheceu. Mas era irritante."Tsunade-sama, tem certeza que é seguro..."

"Precisamos do Uchiha vivo, Sakura." Repreendeu Tsunade. "Não podemos matá-lo."

"Mas, no julgamento do Conselho, ele provavelmente pegará pena de morte!" Protestou Sakura. Itachi sentiu um leve tremor no aposento. Deduziu que Sakura tinha batido o pé com força. "Não faz sentido mantê-lo vivo agora só para matá-lo mais tarde!" Também notou uma certa nota de incerteza e insegurança na voz da pupila.

"Ele não pegará pena de morte, pois prestou serviços especiais á Konoha." Retrucou a Godaime. Itachi sentiu seu estômago congelar. _Serviços especiais?_ "Itachi sempre foi um excelente ator e ele pode ser valioso para transmitir informações da organização Akatsuki. Não tenho certezas se Itachi colaborará com isto, por isso a vigilância dele - deles - devem ser maiores que o normal para pacientes comuns. Apenas a capitã, o esquadrão ANBU, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai e Naruto sabem da estadia dos Irmãos Uchiha no Hospital. Além do Conselho, óbvio. Yuna, com seu parentesco intrigante com Itachi, acabou chamando a atenção de Danzou...-"

"Como assim, _parentesco intrigante_?" Perguntou Sakura, fazendo a pergunta que Itachi ficou impedido de fazer devido á mascara de oxigênio. Seus pensamentos agora em disparada.

Não se lembrava de nenhum membro do clã Uchiha vivo. Tinha certeza de que matara todos eles. Será possível alguém ter escapado...? Não... Não poderia ter falhado na sua antiga missão... Se existisse um Uchiha vivo, teria procurado-o. Procurado o assassino da família e jurado vingança do mesmo modo de Sasuke... Era impossível... Mas e se... ... ...

Droga! Sobrevivera ao seu ataque e, ainda por cima, chamara a atenção de Danzou para ele? Quem diabos era esse estorvo?

"Creio que você terá que perguntar para Yuna-san, Sakura." Disse a Godaime, encerrando a questão.

_Então a mulher que doou sangue para mim era a dita-cuja?_ Essa tal de Yuna... ... Uchiha Yuna... ... Não... Ele não sabia de nenhuma Uchiha Yuna... ... Mas será...? Era bem possível... Não verificara quais Uchihas estariam em missão fora do País Do Fogo. As chances eram muito remotas, porém deliberadamente existiam. Porque será...? Coincidência ou planejado?

"Como está Sasuke?" Perguntou Sakura, interrompendo os pensamentos do Akatsuki mais uma vez.

"Está melhor que Itachi, embora seja inútil." Murmurou Tsunade com frieza, e isso fez com que ele sentisse vontade de dar um soco nela. "Dou-lhe uma semana para ele sair do hospital. Porém, assim como o irmão, ele terá de comparecer a um julgamento. Estou até surpresa que Sasuke aceite ser medicado. Achava que ele sairia daqui a socos e pontapés. Yuna está no quarto com ele."

"Tsunade-sama, eles podem fugir a qualquer momento...-"

"Sem chances." Cortou a Hokage, um quê de impaciência na voz ao se dirigir á pupila. "ANBUs de altíssima qualidade estão nos arredores de cada entrada e saída deste prédio. Mesmo se ele conseguir passar por esta porta, o que é realmente impossível devido á atual gravidade dos ferimentos, os ANBUs o deterão. A segurança está dez vezes mais reforçada agora que temos dois nukenins sendo medicados. Claro que a população está intrigada, mas justificamos uma bobagem qualquer."

"Só precisamos d-de tempo para curá-los!"

"Tempo é um luxo que Uchiha Itachi não tem."

Cansado de falarem dele como se não estivesse presente, Itachi tentou abriu os olhos. Suas pálpebras pesavam quase dez vezes mais do que seu corpo e parecia um trabalho de deuses só respirar direito, regular.

O branco substituiu o preto. A claridade quase o cegou. Sem desviar os olhos negros do teto demasiadamente branco, Itachi retirou a máscara de oxigênio do seu rosto, suas pupilas se contraindo com a excessiva luz do aposento que estaria destinado a passar meses trancado. Não conseguiria falar. Sua respiração tornou-se mais difícil sem a máscara de oxigênio, mas não queria colocá-la. Atrapalhava sua circulação... Era incômodo...

Sentiu que estava quase sem roupas, exceto com uma calça preta amarrada na cintura com um frouxo nó. Sentiu o anel da Akatsuki em seu dedo anelar direito... Deveria ter sido destruído na batalha, mas existia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Com a visão adaptada á luz branca, Itachi viu duas figuras paradas perto da sua cama. A primeira reconheceu como Senju Tsunade pelo olhar cor de caramelo duro e cabelos loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixo. A outra tinha olhos esmeraldinos e cabelos rosas presos em um coque. Ambas tinham uma prancheta em mãos e um certo ar de quem quer intimidar. Itachi não se deixou levar.

"Olha quem já acordou." disse Tsunade com frieza. Manteve-se impassível. "Consegue nos ver?"

Itachi não respondeu, pois sabia onde ela queria chegar. Não importava; não estava cego.

"Pisque duas vezes se estiver nos entendendendo e vendo." Instruiu Sakura, se aproximando mais da cama onde Itachi deveria repousar.

_É melhor colaborar se quisesse sair depressa._

Com esse pensamento, piscou duas vezes. A kunoichi ficou desconcentrada por um momento, visivelmente surpresa que um Akatsuki estivesse seguindo suas ordens, e anotou algo na prancheta.

"Sente dor em algum lugar? Pisque uma vez para sim duas para não." Prosseguiu Sakura.

Itachi piscou uma vez.

"Pode indicar o local com as mãos?"

Duas vezes.

"Consegue falar?"

Ele engoliu em seco. Sua garganta estava áspera como uma lixa, mas tentou falar mesmo assim.

"Sim..." Tentou ficar sentado, fazendo os cotovelos apoiarem o peso do seu corpo para ganhar um certo impulso para frente, mas uma mão o impediu.

"Não pode se sentar, ou reabrirá as suturas." Quem falava era outra mulher, cujo timbre ele reconheceu como a garota que doara sangue para ele. Perto do seu braço estava uma gaze. Itachi levantou o olhar, em seguida ficou de rosto fechado.

A primeira coisa que percebeu é que ela era pálida. Muito pálida, fazendo um contraste inacreditável com os cabelos escuros. Seu olhar era negro e inexpressivo - surpreendentemente familiar. Usava um colete branco sobreposto a uma blusa preta e protetores metálicos nos braços e pernas também sobrepostos a uma calça preta, uma espada presa nas costas e uma tatuagem espiral no braço esquerdo. Um colar perto do peito denunciava seu cargo. Capitã.

Sua semelhança com os Uchiha era inegavelmente evidente, apesar dele nunca a ter visto no Complexo Uchiha em sua vida.

"Então você é Uchiha Itachi... Bom." Itachi não conseguiu detectar nenhuma emoção na voz dela. "Meu melhor esquadrão está protegendo esse hospital por sua causa, Uchiha. Ficaremos aqui até você se recuperar." Ela franziu a testa, e ele percebeu que ela não gostava nada dessa missão. "Alguma pergunta?"

"Onde... está... Sasuke?" Foi a primeira pergunta que Itachi fez.

"Seu irmão está sendo tratado como você." Respondeu de um fôlego só. "Não poderá vê-lo até segunda ordem, e caso tente vê-lo, ignoraremos seu Julgamento e te jogaremos na prisão. Fui clara? Não pode ultrapassar essa linha." Ela apontou para a porta.

"Sim." Estava gostando cada vez menos da capitã ANBU. Ela pode ser uma Uchiha - não, definitivamente era uma Uchiha -, porém nunca conhecera alguém tão arrogante quanto ela.

"Eu tenho mesmo que ficar de olho neles?" Disse a capitã, olhando para a Godaime, cujo cenho estava franzido. "Meu tempo seria melhor gasto descobrindo os passos de Uchiha Madara."

_Como ela sabe sobre Madara?_

"Yuna." Começou Tsunade, suspirando cansada. E ele só pode tirar uma conclusão: Já tinham discutido isso antes várias vezes. "Já te disse que...-"

"Certo!" Cortou Yuna, contrariada. "Vou ver a situação de Sasuke. Você e eu precisamos ter uma longa conversa." Avisou para Itachi, que estreitou os olhos.

Qual o problema daquela mulher? Antes que pudesse perguntar, uma leve brisa soprou e Yuna desapareceu.

_Shunshin No Jutsu. Técnica de deslocamento instantâneo._

"Creio que você já tenha conhecimento de sua enfermidade." Continuou a Hokage, como se não Yuna não tivesse intrometido.

Itachi demorou um certo tempo para responder, segundos depois desistiu e preferiu piscar o olho uma vez, o gosto de sangue seco na sua boca estava matando-o de desgosto e falar só pioraria a sua situação já comprometida. Seria melhor não forçar, apesar de estar em um hospital com vários médicos de prontidão, preparados para atendê-lo caso ocorra uma recaída.

"Você precisará de tratamento médico intensivo. Fabricamos umas pílulas que retardarão a morte do tecido cardíaco, porém não temos certeza da sua eficácia. Você as tomará e não omitirá nada que vai acontecer com o seu corpo. Até mesmo uma dor de cotovelo você dele alertar para Sakura ou Yuna. Ambas avisarão para mim. Entendido?"

Piscou uma vez.

Tsunade engoliu em seco e entregou a prancheta para Sakura. "Preciso descansar. Boa noite para vocês." De fato, Itachi percebeu círculos roxos perto dos olhos de Tsunade, que deu mais um suspiro cansado e saiu do aposento, deixando um silêncio confortável para trás.

"Você... não devia estar... me tratando..." Disse. Aquilo era mais do que desnecessário, mas não sabia o que tinha feito para agir desta maneira. Itachi se xingou mentalmente para calar a boca. Sakura era apaixonada pelo seu irmão. Se era apaixonada, era sensato deduzir que queria matar, destruir o que inflingia tanta dor ao seu amado. No caso, ele. Ele precisava ficar alerta para ver se ela não injetava alguma droga letal, apesar de seus conhecimentos médicos não serem exemplares e confiáveis. Era só avaliar a expressão dela...

"Descanse, Uchiha. Terá um dia movimentado amanhã." Disse Sakura. Itachi também percebeu certas olheiras escuras no rosto pálido da discípula de Tsunade. "Caso precise de ajuda, chame a enfermeira. O botão azul ao lado de sua cama." Apontou.

"Espere..." Ordenou, se esforçando para respirar. Seu coração deu uma fisgada dolorida, mas Itachi conseguiu ignorar. "Quem... é... Yuna?"

"Capitã do esquadrão ANBU." Respondeu, agora com azedume. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Quando... poderei... ver Sasuke?"

Aquilo era importante. Ele precisava ter um bom papo de homem para homem com seu irmão. Para a surpresa dele, Sakura sorriu.

"Creio que Sasuke esteja tão ansioso quanto você para ter uma conversa, Uchiha." Ela colocou as duas pranchetas perto de uma poltrona, bocejando. "Mas não é a hora. Descanse."

"Cla...ro... claro." Itachi murmurou. Agora que parecia que tinha mais algumas horas, ele podia escapar para um local de paz e tranquilidade. Conversaria com Sasuke amanhã. Tem tempo...

_Tempo é um luxo que Uchiha Itachi não tem._

Ele iria ficar vivo até Sasuke ser reconhecido como um herói. Até Sasuke ficar seguro em Konoha e poder restaurar o clã que ele destruiu. Nem que precisasse lutar contra Madara, Uchiha Itachi vai deixar Konoha segura para Sasuke viver como um herói.

Devia isso para o seu irmão.

Com um profundo suspiro, Itachi fechou os olhos secos e deixou sua mente vagar em outra dimensão.

...

Sasuke sentia-se vazio, sem objetivo, sem futuro. Ainda estava atordoado com seus pensamentos quando Yuna, a Uchiha sobrevivente, voltou a entrar em seu quarto. A expressão dela era cautelosa.

"Como ele está?" Apressou-se em perguntar. Queria saber se ele estava vivo. Mal respirava quando conseguiu carregar o corpo do irmão para a entrada de Konoha... Cambaleando com a dor...

Yuna assentiu.

"Está bem. Agora foi dormir."

Sasuke soltou a respiração que não sabia que tinha prendido. As revelações que Yuna fez tiveram um impacto profundo sobre Sasuke. Ele tinha vivido uma ilusão. Uma mentira tão perfeita que era quase impossível cogitar falhas. Mas agora os furos estavam perfeitamente nítidos -_ como não havia reparado antes?_ Sasuke não acreditou que era tão ingênuo...

E havia ela. A sobrevivente. Como não sabia da existência dela? Era tudo uma mentira tão perfeita... Não sabia mais no que acreditar. Só sabia que não queria perder o irmão novamente. Era uma lembrança dolorosa demais. Uma dor muito intensa.

Yuna suspirou antes de pegar uma cadeira metálica e colocar ao lado da cama em que Sasuke repousava, cruzando as pernas. Ele não tinha ferimentos muito graves - perda de sangue, hematomas cobrindo todo o abdômen e cortes profundos. Apesar disso, estava em situação muito melhor que a de Itachi. Demoraria duas semanas até ficar razoavelmente recuperado.

"Ele quer falar com você, sabe disso."

A voz de Yuna interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele inclinou o rosto um pouco para encará-la. Assustadoramente pálida, com a pele quase translúcida. Os cabelos eram pesados e caíam pelo corpo. Seus olhos eram um misto de preocupação e dor. Mas era bom ter companhia, em especial sua parente. _Você está muito fraco._

"Eu sei, mas não tenho coragem para encará-lo. Não agora, depois de tentar matá-lo."

"Deveria. Ele fez tudo isso para garantir que você não sofresse uma guerra." Ela disse, de modo amável. "Ele o ama mais do que você sabe."

"Eu o amo também, mas eu quase o matei..." Sasuke sufocou no final. _Porque estava falando isso para ela? Coisa que não tinha dito a ninguém?_

Yuna sorriu.

"Ele está vivo. É isso que importa."

Sasuke apenas concordou. E deixou-se relaxar involuntariamente. _Ele estava vivo._

_..._

* * *

_Comentários sobre o capítulo:_ Foi o mais difícil de escrever, porque eu tinha que abranger tanto as consequências da luta quanto a reação de Sasuke com a verdadeira história da chacina. É realmente difícil descrever o fardo que Itachi carregou, tanto quanto a culpa de Sasuke por ter deixado seu irmão quase morto. Mas o resultado não está me deixando satisfeita - alguns devem ter percebido que eu sempre edito uma coisinha aqui ou ali, mas essa foi a primeira edição em que eu, de fato, acrescentei novas cenas que estavam faltando. Estava insuficiente demais para o meu gosto o primeiro capítulo. Essa edição foi realmente necessária, e espero não haver uma próxima.

A inspiração para escrever surgiu no momento em que eu parei de chorar com a morte de Itachi. Juro que eu estava me controlando bem, até a trilha sonora nojenta começar, e a cascata surgiu. Solucei, até. Meu pai perguntou se alguém tinha morrido realmente.

Quando consegui me controlar o suficiente, surgiu a ideia; E se ele tivesse vivo? A história teria sido diferente? Bem... a resposta está óbvia. Mas achei interessante explorar essa possibilidade. Escrevi, escrevi, até que pensei que seria uma boa ideia para uma fic. Nunca fui fã de Naruto, mas depois de Itachi, o idolatro com todas as minhas forças.

Reviews é o que inspira um escritor a continuar escrevendo.

**Satsuki.**


	2. Capítulo II:   Irmãos

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki. (eu)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...

Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo II  
**Irmãos**

_ Cansado de todas as falsidades__... então vou entregar todos os meus segredos__._

_ Desta vez_...  
_ Não preciso de outra mentira perfeita_

_...  
_

Duas entediosas e monótonas semanas depois, Itachi percebeu que tiraram vários tubos que estavam na pele cortada de seu braço. Vários médicos - entre eles a própria Hokage e Haruno Sakura - o visitavam regularmente para verificar se estava tudo conforme os padrões. Até mesmo Yuna aparecia para ver se Itachi ainda estava deitado na cama, e não planejando uma fuga, porém a visita que ele mais ansiava não aparecia, fazendo-o se preocupar. Ficava repetindo para si mesmo diversas vezes que Sasuke estava ferido, machucado, e que precisava de cuidados. Isso o deixou calmo nos três dias seguintes.

Era realmente uma sorte que tivesse pego os olhos de Uchiha Fugaku antes de assassiná-lo. Se não fosse por esse detalhe, ele certamente estaria cego. Utilizar o _Susano'o _contra Sasuke... Sacrificou mais de si do que esperava.

Yuna entrou no seu quarto dando um aviso que fez o coração semi-morto de Itachi bater mais forte.

"Uchiha Sasuke deseja te ver." Falou, esperando que ele dissesse algo. "Agora." Acrescentou, vendo que Itachi não tinha se mexido.

"Como você espera que eu vá se estou preso ao maldito soro?" Retrucou com azedume. Apesar de sempre ser uma figura calma - resultado de anos de prática, Itachi sempre sentia uma raiva injustificada quando aquela mulher entrava no aposento. Seu olhar negro inexpressivo causava uma certa frustação por ele não detectar nenhuma emoção dentro deles, apesar de ser bastante experiente nisso. Se Itachi era bom, aquela mulher era melhor ainda.

E era isso o irritava.

"Estou aqui de enfeite, por acaso?" Ironizou a capitã ANBU, cruzando os braços na armadura. "O_ Shunshin no Jutsu_ é bem útil."

Itachi estava muito cansado para discutir - e perder tempo - com uma garota com complexo de superioridade, estava muito cansado para se levantar, muito cansado para se mexer, mas pelo Sasuke... Ele se apoiou na cama, tentando se levantar, mas, no segundo seguinte, estava escorregando para o chão. A única coisa que o impediu de cair de cara com o piso de concreto foram as mãos de Yuna segurando seu corpo ferido.

"Quer que eu ajude?" Yuna perguntou, sorrindo um pouco.

Era a primeira vez que ela estava sendo amigável com ele.

A porta ainda estava aberta, e Itachi apontou para a porta com o seu nariz. Involuntariamente, o shinobi colocou minha cabeça no peito dela - sem segundas intenções - e escutou a batida suave do seu coração saudável bombeando sangue para todo o seu corpo. Ou talvez só achasse que fosse dela. Então ela colocou o braço dele ao redor do seu ombro e apoiou o outro livre ao redor da cintura dele, sua mão tateando um pouco o abdômem nu para se desviar das suturas recentes e achar uma parte 'inteira'.

"Não precisa fazer isso." Tentou protestar Itachi, em vão. Era claro que sua situação estava péssima. Seu peito começou a latejar de dor de novo.

"Faço isso pelo Sasuke." Respondeu, seu tom de voz voltou bruscamente ao tom usual - frio, inexpressivo e duro. "Quer saber?" Acrescentou, olhando a situação do shinobi ferido. "Vou chamá-lo aqui. Ele está bem melhor que você."

Canalizando o chakra para os braços, Yuna o levantou e - com muito esforço - o pôs de volta na cama.

"Aguarde. Voltarei logo." Disse Yuna, como se isso tranquilizasse Itachi. Na verdade, só o deixava mais tenso.

Finalmente. Uma emoção que Itachi não conseguiu identificar passou pelos olhos negros e vazios de Yuna. Com a mão esquerda, ela tocou levemente a mecha que estava no rosto de Itachi, tirando do rosto. O Akatsuki achou aquilo muito estranho. Por acaso ela queria cortá-lo mais tarde na calada da noite? Sua dedução foi imediatamente excluída quando ela comentou algo que o deixou estático. Pensando bem, Itachi nem sabia porque tinha deixado ela tocar no seu cabelo, já que nem Sasuke quando criança tocava nele. Nem sua mãe.

"Seu cabelo é muito bonito." E fez algo que chocou Itachi mais do que ela tocar seu cabelo.

Ela sorriu. Não era um sorriso cínico ou sarcástico como costumava dar para o shinobi nas duas semanas anteriores, e sim um puro, radiante. Como se fosse seu filho dando uma excelente notícia ou recebendo um presente desejado. Ainda registrando a beleza daquele sorriso, o mesmo sumiu de suas feições e Yuna rapidamente recompôs a inexpressividade de antes. Recuando um passo, ela saiu pela porta aberta, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

_"Oh, meu Deus. O mundo vai cair." _Pensou, ainda chocado.

...

Yuna retornou para o quarto trazendo uma figura alta de cabelos negros e olhos de cor igual. Suas feições joviais se contorciam em dor a cada passo. Suas feridas o machucavam, assim como o seu coração semi-morto machucava Itachi, fazendo com que seu peito doa a cada segundo. Quando a porta branca se fechou, o quarto mergulhou em um profundo silêncio que nenhum dos dois - ou melhor, _três_ - ousou interromper. Até mesmo a respiração superficial de Itachi parecia o barulho de um grito naquela situação. E, mais uma vez, ele se frustrou com o irmão.

Estava cansado de tudo. Estava cansado de servir de cobaia para uma _hokage_ imbecil que só pensava em si. Estava cansado de sempre ter que cuidar do seu irmãozinho tolo, estúpido e fraco. Estava cansado de sempre ter que se sacrificar pelo bem maior enquanto esse bem maior nunca fazia nada para retribuir o seu árduo e trabalhoso esforço da maneira correta e equivalente. Ele queria um pouco de paz. Queria não ter que acordar no meio da noite, suando em bicas e assustado pensando como estaria Sasuke, quanto sofrimento causara, criando feridas que possivelmente nunca irão cicatrizar? Queria não ser temido ou odiado. Tudo o que ele queria era ter uma vida calma, recheada de paz e alegria, sentado com seus filhos e a mulher que amava. Constituir família mais uma vez e se preocupar apenas se os filhos vão bem na Academia de Konoha. Sim... era isso que ele queria... Só que isso, há muito tempo - principalmente no momento, se tornou um desejo impossível, longíquo, distante.

_Impossível._

O cansaço, o desânimo, a dor e a pequena fome que sentia já faziam com que Itachi quase desmaiasse naquela cama irritantemente confortável. Mas, como sempre, ele teria que deixar a si de lado por um instante para cuidar do irmão. Sempre para cuidar do irmão, afinal, foi isso que fez desde que se entende por gente. Seu colar com três círculos e anéis de metal sobre ele começou a esfriar sem motivos, deixando sua pele gelada.

_Por onde começar?_

"Eles me contaram... Tudo." Começou Sasuke, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e olhando a situação do irmão, que desviou o olhar para a janela.

"Tudo...?" Arriscou Itachi.

"Tudo" Confirmou Sasuke. O irmão mais velho suspirou cansado. Também estava cansado das pessoas tomarem decisões para ele.

"Então..." Ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. "Você sabe."

Sasuke assentiu, olhando para baixo em um raro gesto de constrangimento.

"Me desculpe. Eu não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido com você. Sempre ficava falando que iria te matar, vingar meu clã..." Sasuke, noutro momento de descontrole emocional, fechou os olhos com força. "Não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido, especialmente com você. Me desculpe, _nii-san._"

Quase instantaneamente, Itachi se sentiu livre. Como se depois de respirar ar obstruído de impurezas, vem a tona um ar puro, limpo e saudável carregando seus pulmões, limpando-o. Até pensar ficava mais fácil.

"Meu peito está doendo muito." Reclamou o _ex_-Akatsuki para Sasuke, que deu uma pequena risada. Sasuke tentara dar um chute nestas regiões na sua luta.

"Também sei da sua doença. Tsunade está preparando remédios junto com Sakura para matar o vírus. Não se preocupe."

"Não estou preocupado, Sasuke." E era verdade. Mesmo se a velhota e a pupila não conseguirem o remédio certo na hora certa... Itachi já estava pronto para morrer. Só estava esperando a hora certa... Sua morte...

Que Sasuke fez o favor de antecipar. Não que ele estivesse muito aborrecido com o irmão. Agora, mais do que nunca, Sasuke precisava de proteção, e Itachi tinha prometido que o protegeria de tudo e todos. Sua primeira meta seria sobreviver ao Julgamento do Conselho. Caso não pegasse prisão... Bem, ele faria de tudo para proteger Konoha e, ao mesmo tempo, proteger Sasuke. Ele evitaria uma Quarta Guerra Ninja o máximo que puder, e estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida para isso.

"Boas e más notícias." Anunciou uma médica de cabelos rosas entrando no aposento, hesitando por um instante quando percebeu a atmosfera pesada do quarto. "Hã... É um momento ruim?"

"Nada de errado. O que foi, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou Yuna, que se manteve tão imóvel e silenciosa que Itachi já esquecera por um segundo de sua presença no aposento. A pupila de Tsunade sorriu. "A boa notícia." Acrescentou.

"Itachi-san já obteve alta."

"E a má...?" Hesitou Yuna, olhando com uma sombrancelha levantada para a médica.

"Bem... o Julgamento do Conselho vai ser agora."

...

O clima no aposento mal iluminado e abafado era completamente tenso. Tudo era contra Itachi, todos sabiam, por seu comportamento passivo principalmente, que tinha boas chances de escapar da temida pena de morte. Todavia, ele nada fez para mudar o fato. A aceitação era mais fácil que a dor de acreditar e não conseguir. Esse é um comportamento normal a muitos nukenins ou ninjas rebeldes que chegavam a esse aposento e tinham seus destinos marcados por Sete Conselheiros. Embora seja difícil admitir, é muito mais fácil ser pessimista, ter fé na derrota, que crer em algo impossível e inacreditável. Itachi, naquele instante, fazia parte desse meio.

Enquanto a Hokage falava dos seus crimes - alguns que Itachi nem se lembrava que tinha feito, ele se questionava mentalmente se algum dia sairia livre, se condenado. Não adiantava se beneficiar com a redução da pena devido aos _malditos serviços especiais_ que Danzou e os conselheiros de Konoha o obrigou a fazer, ele sabia disso. O crime de assassinato do clã poderia até ser inválido, mas e se mesmo assim fosse condenado pela morte de cada um dos ninjas que teve de enfrentar? Aliar-se a Akatsuki? Transmitir informações confidenciais para uma organização inimiga? Invasão á Konoha?

Naquele instante, o destino de Itachi dependia deles, por mais que o shinobi tentasse negar.

Tsunade engoliu em seco e levantou da reluzente cadeira com um pergaminho em mãos. "Uchiha Itachi, eu e o Conselho chegamos à conclusão. Temos agora o veredicto."

Itachi desviou o olhar da Godaime_._ Já conseguia escutar: _Pena de morte_.

"Julgando os benefícios e prejuízos que você trouxe para Konoha," Tsunade continuou. "Suas punições serão as seguintes: Serviços comunitários por dois anos. Está terminantemente proibido de sair da Vila sem consentimento meu ou dos Conselheiros. O seu uso de chakra está banido por tempo indeterminado. ANBUs irão te monitorar 24 horas por dia e uma capitã irá te acompanhar, morando com você e registrando todos os seus movimentos. Receberei relatórios diários sobre tudo que acontecer que te envolve direta ou indiretamente."

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram. _Sem pena de morte?_

"Não realizará missões. Nem mesmo Rank C ou D. Caso seu comportamente permaneça estável a pena será reduzida. Você agora sairá daqui com a capitã que será sua conselheira, médica e tudo que precisar vinte e quatro horas."

Não poderia ser capaz de sentir remorso ou qualquer coisa parecida, na verdade, Itachi não se arrependia de nada. Desprovido de qualquer sentimento de culpa, arrependimento ou remorso. Não. Culpa ele tinha por não ter cuidado melhor do Sasuke nos seis longos anos que ele foi obrigado a enfrentar sozinho, sem família. Apenas amigos que Sasuke fez questão de rejeitar para prosseguir em seu negro caminho.

Itachi passara a maior parte da sua juventude fugindo, cometendo crimes, se escondendo. Um de seus desejos - além de proteger Sasuke, Konoha e reconstruir seu clã do zero, ele sempre quis experimentar as mais diversas sensações de paz e felicidade. Sentar tranquilamente em um restaurante com a garota que ele realmente gostasse, conversar e sorrir... Parecia o desejo de outra pessoa. Agora que, com certeza, ficaria preso no apartamento Uchiha - um canto que sempre assombrou Itachi em seus mais profundos pesadelos, ele poderia tentar dar umas escapulidas para aproveitar os pequenos meses que ainda lhe restam de vida. Sorrindo um pouco, ele saiu do aposento.

O céu estava pálido, com tons cinza e cinza-escuro. O ar estava mais leve, porém frio. Uma suave brisa espalhou redemoinhos de folhas ao redor dos muros castanhos de Konoha, balançando a copa das árvores e assustando passarinhos, que levantaram voo ao céu.

Os pensamentos de Itachi foram desviados para caminhos menos inocentes quando uma mulher entrou em seu campo de visão trajando um curto vestido preto. Os longos e negros cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e rosto com traços harmoniosos, assim como as curvas do corpo destacadas pelo vestido. Pequenas sandálias pretas iguais as da Godaime Hokage adornavam os pés. Tão diferente que Itachi não a teria reconhecido, a não ser pelos olhos tão parecidos com os dele

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez essa pessoa esteja arrependida das coisas tristes, melancólicas e tenebrosas que fez no passado? Que o consuma por dentro tanto a ponto de desejar qualquer válvula de escape para fugir da dor? Já parou para pensar, Sasuke?" Yuna falava baixo e em sussurros. "Itachi pode morrer a qualquer segundo. Você sabe muito bem que ele não foi o responsável cem por cento do massacre dos Uchiha, mas isso não significa que você tem que cair por cima de Danzou!"

Então, Sasuke não o tinha perdoado inteiramente.

"Yuna, eu duvido que seja capaz de ficar em paz até matar Danzou."

"Você vai virar um nukenin se fizer isso e eu serei obrigada a te caçar, Sasuke!" Sua voz se elevou um pouco com a raiva que ela sentia. Itachi já não era o único que olhava para a capitã ANBU. "Já corre um risco absurdo dentro de Konoha, imagine fora! Por favor."

"Yuna...-"

"A Akatsuki vai te caçar. Especialmente o Madara." Suspirou Yuna, cruzando os braços. "Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele deseja os _bijuus_. Provavelmente vai te manipular para conseguir a Hachibi, sem falar que desejará informações sobre o paradeiro de Itachi, para saber se ele está o traindo, transferindo informações para precaver Konoha . É provável que use o Tsukuyomi em você, e pode até ficar em coma. Sasuke, eu não vou aguentar ver outro parente sendo usado em um jogo doentio."

Outro parente...? Mas como...? Então, o pressentimento amargo do _ex-_Akatsuki se confirmou.

_Uchiha Yuna._

Que droga! Como ela tinha sobrevido?

"Agradeço sua preocupação, Yuna." Disse Sasuke, indiferente aos argumentos de Yuna. "Mas sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Sei disso, Sasuke. Mas isso não me impede de ficar preocupada. Itachi se sacrificou tanto para te manter seguro..." Yuna deu uma pequena pausa, e fungou baixinho. "Não faça com que todo o trabalho dele seja em vão começando uma Quarta Guerra."

"Também sou grato por tudo que Itachi nii-san fez por mim, mas está na hora de eu resolver umas questões com Danzou."

Yuna suspirou, derrotada. Sua cabeça abaixou um pouco, procurando outro argumento que o convença. Sasuke colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela.

"Não irei matá-lo. Pelo menos isso sou capaz de prometer. Mas acho que não conseguirei me conter em usar alguns jutsus."

O olhar que Yuna dirigiu ao irmão mais novo de Itachi foi mortífero.

"Você pode ter conseguido o Mangekyou Sharingan, mas ainda está sujeito a ficar cego se usar em demasia. Por favor, _por favor_, não faça nenhuma besteira..."

"Eu prometo."

Ela sustentou o olhar de Sasuke por um bom tempo. Preocupação contra determinação. Então a kunoichi estendeu os braços e envolveu o pescoço de Sasuke em um abraço, que retribuiu envolvendo sua cintura e apertando seu corpo contra o dele.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados.

Enfim, eles se separaram e Yuna suspirou mais uma vez, tentando controlar suas emoções que estavam em conflito. Dor. Culpa. Preocupação. Aflição. Tudo isso Itachi conseguiu detectar só olhando por um segundo em seus orbes negros, agora cheios de emoções desconhecidas. Sasuke ainda estava determinado em ''bater um papo'' com Danzou, e Itachi sabia muito bem que o irmão iria se descontrolar, mas não poderia fazer nada.

Pela primeira vez.

"Relaxe." Tentou tranquilizar seu irmão mais novo para a capitã ANBU. Yuna apenas assentiu, sua mão esquerda agarrando a blusa de Sasuke.

"Yuna-sama." Outra figura apareceu, vestindo uma máscara de gato e a armadura ANBU. Era um do esquadrão dela, e isso Itachi tinha certeza. "A Hokage solicita a sua presença no escritório imediatamente."

"Agora?" Perguntou ela.

"Exato."

Yuna suspirou novamente e soltou a blusa de Sasuke, tornando a cruzar os braços.

"Não faça nenhuma besteira." Pediu pela última vez á Sasuke, que permaneceu impassível. Então, ela usou a rota tão conhecida por Itachi para ir ao Escritório da Hokage. Sasuke desviou o olhar dela para encarar o irmão mais velho.

"Você escutou tudo, né?"

"Sim." Não valeria a pena mentir.

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Porque não me contou que ela era uma Uchiha?" Perguntou Itachi á Sasuke, que ficou incrédulo por um momento.

"Achava mesmo que eu faria isso, nii-san?"

E tinha toda razão. Se Itachi soubesse que tinha falhado não uma, mas duas vezes em sua secreta missão de aniquilar todos os Uchihas, claro que tentaria consertar o erro. Foi uma atitude sensata revelar só agora, porque se Yuna caísse morta, as suspeitas recairiam diretamente para Itachi.

"Como ela sobreviveu?" Tornou a perguntar, apontando com o queixo pelo lugar que Yuna desapareceu.

"Estava numa missão na Vila da Névoa." Respondeu indisplicente. "Ela é filha de Uchiha Teyaki, nosso tio."

"Nossa prima, então." Concluiu.

"Bem, é."

Os dois irmãos Uchiha permaneceram em silêncio. Sasuke olhava para o céu pálido com várias nuvens com uma expressão sonhadora, determinada, um pouco infantil. Alguns traços permaneceram com os passar dos anos, mas outros se modificaram. As maçãs do rosto estavam mais salientes, o pomo-de-adão agora perfeitamente visível na sua garganta... E também seus cabelos, que estavam ligeiramente mais longos.

"Vou para casa." Anunciou Itachi, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta.

"Que casa?" Indagou Sasuke, cético, desviando o seu olhar do céu para encarar o irmão mais velho.

"Só tenho uma, neste momento. Vou voltar para o Complexo Uchiha."

Sasuke arqueou levemente as sombrancelhas, surpreso que seu irmão tenha coragem para retornar para lá. O próprio Sasuke evitava pisar lá o máximo que podia, e Itachi planejava retornar para o lugar onde ele fora obrigado a matar toda a sua família? Ele deveria estar mesmo cansado para ir lá. Afinal, ambos não pisavam lá faz mais de sete melancólicos anos, a poeira e o mofo com certeza estaria em um grau alarmante, sem falar que nenhuma roupa, móvel ou comida deveria estar a disposição. Sasuke anotou mentalmente em fazer uma boa limpeza naquele apartamento mais tarde.

_Dar um passo á frente e apagar essa história triste para escrever outra melhor.  
_

...

"Cadê Itachi?" Perguntou Yuna quando encontrou Sasuke na rua Ichiraku. O shinobi deu de ombros.

"Foi para o apartamento." Respondeu.

Yuna mal conteve sua fúria.

"Ele deveria ter esperado por mim!" Rugiu a kunoichi furiosa, atirando os braços para o alto. "Eu sou obrigada a acompanhá-lo vinte e quatro horas por dia, agora. Tsunade-sama fez _o favor_ de me lembrar agora."

"Ah, então era isso que ela queria? Mas Yuna, Itachi não pode ficar tanto tempo em pé e sequer se esforçar. Faz pouquíssimo tempo que ele obteve alta e suas suturas ainda não se fecharam." Argumentou Sasuke.

"Sei disso, mas meia hora não o mataria."

Yuna sentia-se muito cansada, usara bastante o seu chakra nos últimos dias, precisava dormir um pouco ou desmaiaria pelo cansaço. Seus olhos ardiam levemente, mas nada que a kunoichi não conseguisse ignorar. Começou então a caminhar em direção desconhecida, deixando que seu próprio corpo determinasse o caminho.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou Sasuke. E só agora Yuna percebera que ele a acompanhava.

"Comer alguma coisa." Falou meio distraída, observando o movimento das ruas. Casais iam e vinham sorrindo, contentes. Ambos sem a menor noção de que a Quarta Guerra estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. "E levar comida para o Itachi-san." Acrescentou, se lembrando do comentário de Sasuke alguns minutos atrás. Itachi provavelmente não tinha comido nada. Toda a sua estadia no hospital ele sobrevivera com alimentação intravenosa. Ele desejaria comer.

"Ali." Apontou Yuna para uma barraca na praça de Konoha. Era simples, modesta, porém com uma qualidade boa. Sasuke gostava de lanchar por ali depois dos treinos diários.

"O que desejam?" Perguntou uma moça de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos esmeraldinos, lançando um olhar significativo para Sasuke e ignorando completamente a presença de Yuna, apesar deles estarem lado a lado, com seus braços quase se tocando.

"Duas porções de bolinho de arroz com repolho e duas de sushi variados, por favor." Murmurou Yuna, dando uma pequena olhada na barraquinha. Era até charmosa.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, recuou dois passos anotou o pedido em um pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Yuna olhou para Sasuke, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

"Chá de camomila." Falou o shinobi, também levemente surpreso com o pedido de Yuna. Quando a mulher se afastou, Sasuke inclinou o rosto levemente para a kunoichi, que tentava esconder um riso com as reações de ambos.

"Yuna, permita-me lembrá-la que uma porção tem cerca de vinte e cinco bolinhos e sushis."

"Sei disso, Sasuke."

"Como espera comer tudo isso?"

"É para nós três. Itachi deve estar faminto quando acordar. É mais fácil pedir comida suficiente para a semana do que depender das minhas habilidades culinárias, que são horríveis."

"E o que te garante que ele comerá isso tudo? Você não o conhece muito bem."

"Intuição basta para mim."

"Não é o suficiente." Insistiu Sasuke.

Yuna desviou o olhar da barraca e virou o rosto para encarar o seu primo. A kunoichi tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto, como se estivesse se divertindo bastante, mas tentando se conter.

"Você quer mesmo discutir, Sasuke?" Riu Yuna, olhando fixadamente para os olhos negros de Sasuke.

"Pensando bem, é melhor parar com isso." Decidiu Sasuke, retornando para a sua posição inicial.

"Sábia decisão." Yuna ainda sorria.

Era estranho, mas se sentia bem com Yuna presente. Até alguns dias, achava que ele e Itachi eram os últimos Uchiha, quando descobriu a existência de outra escondida... Bem, não pode conter sua satisfação. O clã poderia sim ser reconstruído com alguém com capacidade para isso, e que daria uma excelente mãe. Era uma atitude egoísta, extremamente egoísta. Mas ele precisava reviver seu clã que Konoha fez questão de destruir. A história dos Uchihas não poderia parar em Sasuke, Madara, Itachi e Yuna.

Mas não era hora para pensar nisso. Não poderia criar outro Uchiha neste mundo podre. Precisava limpar Konoha primeiro dos que eram indignos de permanecer vivos. Precisava purificar a história do seu clã que fora manchada de uma forma absurda e quase irrefutável. E contaria com a ajuda de Yuna e Itachi para isso. Seus últimos parentes vivos.

"Você tem o Mangekyou Sharingan, Yuna?" Perguntou Sasuke, incapaz de conter sua curiosidade por mais tempo. E a reação de Yuna fora a que ele previra; Ela começara a encarar o vazio, seu olhar ficando vago.

Era tolice fazer aquela pergunta. O Mangekyou Sharingan era obtido com a morte do parente mais próximo. Sasuke conseguira obtê-lo porque pensara que Itachi estava morto por vinte e quatro torturosas horas. Isso mudou seu modo de ver várias coisas. Se Yuna era realmente uma Uchiha, ela despertara o Mangekyou quando soube de sua família ter sido massacrada pelo seu primo. Ela tinha, com toda certeza.

"Sim." Confirmou Yuna, e o peito de Sasuke inchou de satisfação. _Ela tinha o mesmo poder que ele e Itachi._ "Adquiri também o Fuumetsu."

"Como?" Perguntou Sasuke curioso. O shinobi sabia que, quando Itachi matou o clã Uchiha, o assassino roubara os olhos do seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha, que tinha também o Mangekyou. Obtendo assim o Sharingan da Luz Eterna, como costumava chamar.

"Meu irmão foi morto por Itachi, Sasuke-chan. Ele também tinha o Mangekyou por causa da morte de Uchiha Shisui, um grande amigo dele e de Itachi, por ironia. Quando percebi que não podia fazer mais nada por ele, peguei seus olhos para me defender futuramente. Obtive o Fuumetsu antes de saber que existia."

Sasuke refletiu silenciosamente com as novas informações, mas antes que pudesse fazer outra pergunta, a mulher apareceu com o chá de camomila e entregou para Sasuke, dando uma piscadela e outro sorriso desnecessário para ele, que permaneceu indiferente com os flertes.

"Você tem quantos anos, Yuna?"

"Vinte. Minha flor favorita é rosa azul, minha cor favorita é marrom e eu não tenho namorado." Riu ela, se divertindo com a psicanálise. "Tenho que responder a outro questionário, Sasuke?"

"Estou te aborrecendo?"

"Muito pelo contrário. Nunca me diverti tanto. Deveria ver sua expressão agora." Ela continuou a rir. Era uma bela melodia. Como passara tanto tempo em lugares sombrios, soturnos, ver uma mulher - principalmente sua parente - tão radiante, tão cheia de vida, tão feliz, trazia a Sasuke uma sensação de bem estar e tranquilidade que a muito tempo não experimentava.

_Tranquilidade..._

Durou pouco tempo.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Gritou uma mulher. Sasuke reconheceu o timbre na hora.

"Sakura." Sussurrou para Yuna, que arqueou as sombrancelhas. Foi mais um pedido de desculpas do que uma explicação pelo berreiro da médica. Segundos depois, uma garota - Sasuke não a via como mulher - apareceu. Os cabelos rosados reconhecíveis a quilômetros. Ela nem falara direito com o shinobi e ele já começava a se cansar da presença da irritante membro do Time 7, acompanhada de um menino - também não o via como homem - de cabelos loiros e blusa laranja com preto. Ambos acompanhados de um homem - Esse sim era digno de ser chamado de homem. Talvez até de futuro Sexto Hokage. - de cabelos brancos, uma máscara cobrindo a maior parte do seu rosto e a bandana de Konoha tapando o seu olho do Sharingan.

"Yuna, estes são Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi. Sakura e Naruto eram do meu time e Kakashi-san era meu professor."

"Eu sei quem são, Sasuke-chan, mas olá para vocês." Cumprimentou Yuna, sorrindo para todos, que sorriram de volta.

"Olá, Yuna-san. É bom te ver de novo." Disse o professor de Sasuke, Kakashi.

"Igualmente, Kakashi-san."

"Hmmm, Sasuke. De namorada nova?" Cutucou Naruto, sorrindo descaradamente para o Uchiha.

"Não. Ela é minha prima." Explicou Sasuke.

"Prima?" Tornou a gritar Sakura. Yuna franziu levemente as sombrancelhas com o som agudo. "Mas... Itachi-san... Ele...?"

"Yuna-san estava em missão no dia do massacre, Sakura. E sugiro que não grite isso." Falou Kakashi, colocando a mão no ombro da aluna.

Então, Kakashi e Yuna já se conheciam antes. Observando o modo que o seu antigo professor olhava para Yuna, com certeza existia algo além de simples amizade entre adultos. Porém isso não era relevante.

No momento.

"Yuna-san, eu gostaria de conversar com você por um minuto, se não se importar." Murmurou Kakashi, olhando para Yuna com... receio?

"Claro. Um segundo, por favor." Disse a kunoichi, se levantando e olhando para Sasuke de uma maneira que dizia _não se preocupe_.

Como se precisasse.

...

Quando os dois jounins estavam longe o suficiente para os garotos não o escutarem, Kakashi iniciou a conversa em um tom casual.

"Então, você contou a verdade para seus primos."

"Sim." Confirmou Yuna, acompanhando Kakashi, que não tinha nenhum destino fixo na mente, apenas caminhar. "Não seria justo esconder isso deles."

"Não me entenda mal. Não acho que fez errado em contar aos seus únicos parentes vivos de que pertencia ao mesmo clã. Foi uma decisão inteligente." Tranquilizou o jounin de cabelos brancos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Acho que fará um bem para eles. Eu nunca tinha visto o Sasuke tão contente."

"Como assim, Kakashi?" Perguntou Yuna, levantando as sombrancelhas. A ANBU sabia que Sasuke sempre fora um adolescente solitário. Problemático, até. Mas o modo que ele interagiu com ela deu a entender que o rapaz sempre fora assim.

"Sasuke usa frequentemente sua máscara de indiferente, solitário e indisplicente, mas não o compreenda mal. Ele é um homem encantador por dentro. Como professor dele, sou capaz de garantir, mas é... anormal ele retirar essa sua máscara quando te vê. É raro ele se preocupar com alguém, e agora está fazendo isso com seu irmão, Itachi. O homem que jurou odiar pelo resto da vida. É raro ele sorrir, mas ele faz isso quando você está por perto. Descobrir a verdade sobre seu irmão e sua prima... Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para Sasuke até agora. Até quis permanecer em Konoha para cuidar do irmão mais velho, que está doente!" Kakashi sorriu por trás da máscara. "Ele está crescendo, Yuna."

"Isto é ruim? Ele começar a cuidar de sua família?" Yuna tentou entender o raciocínio de Kakashi, mas estava sendo difícil. Kakashi balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Estou muito contente por ele começar a dar valor ao que tem, e serei grato á você e ao Itachi por isso, apesar de tudo que vocês fizeram."

Yuna sorriu e desviou o olhar do jounin. Era bom saber que ela estava fazendo Sasuke ouvir a voz da razão, era bom saber que não estava fazendo nenhum mal á ele, mas...

"Sasuke quer se vingar de Danzou." Falou Yuna. Era bom deixar os pontos bem claros para Kakashi. Ele sempre fora um excelente conselheiro e psicólogo, e precisava de ajuda para saber como agir.

"Imaginei que ele faria isso." Suspirou Kakashi. "Mas não vai adiantar nada conversar com ele. Naruto usou esta estratégia várias vezes e jamais produziu resultados satisfatórios."

"Então terei de lutar com ele, caso insista?"

"Não é sensato você defender um homem que odeia profundamente os Uchiha, Yuna. Danzou aproveitaria o fato que você é capitã do esquadrão ANBU e te forçaria a defendê-lo quando Sasuke for atacá-lo. Prejudicaria você e á ele, no final."

"Mas o que farei...?"

"Tente convencer Itachi a conversar com Sasuke. Itachi é o único homem e ser vivo que Sasuke escuta, respeita, ama e admira na sua vida. Se Itachi falar isso, é uma boa chance dele mudar de ideia."

"Parece difícil." Observou Yuna, tentando fazer uma piada, mas ela conseguiu ver as rugas do seu sorriso embaixo do olho de Kakashi. "Obrigada por me ajudar, Kakashi-san."

"Esse é meu trabalho. Ajudar mulheres com problemas. Primeiro Tsunade, segundo Sakura, terceiro Anko e agora você. Talvez eu seja psicólogo." Brincou Kakashi, fazendo ambos rirem. Contentes, deram meia volta e retornaram á barraca onde Sasuke os aguardava.

...

Seu antigo apartamento continha uma espessa camada de poeira sobre tudo. Móveis, chão, paredes... Mostrando que a casa tinha permanecido intacta e intocada desde a morte dos proprietários. Itachi caminhou pela casa agora habitada, pensando em diversos modos de fazê-la melhor. Caminhou, caminhou e não parou até que ele encontrou uma vassoura velha no canto da cozinha. Agarrando-o lentamente, ele começou a varrer a camada de poeira da casa, iniciando pela sala de estar. O crepúsculo era perfeitamente visível pelas janelas da sala.

Era com vassoura que tinha começado, varrendo a cozinha e a sala. Para aumentar a distração, tinha logo de varrer toda a casa. E, quando ele encontrou um trapo velho pendurado no lábio de um balde, ele a encheu com água potável e começou retirar a poeira de cada prateleira e objeto que encontrou. Quando essa tarefa foi concluída, ele lavou todos os pratos de pó e peças dos armários, se livrando da sujeira.

Toda a casa tinha sido limpa pelo assassino dos proprietários. Isso seu a Itachi uma agradável sensação de bem estar que não sentia faz muito tempo. Cada cômodo havia sido limpo e devidamente organizado. Itachi se transportou para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, exausto. Tinha uma boa camada de suor cobrindo seu corpo, e seu coração batia num ritmo anormal. Sabia que não deveria ter se esforçado tanto, mas ele gostou do que tinha feito: tinha limpado a casa inteira para os novos proprietários e libertando os antigos.

_Os fantasmas se foram._

...

"Sasuke, está na hora de irmos embora."

Era a segunda vez que Yuna falava isso. Na primeira vez, estava na hora do almoço, e Naruto não o deixara ir embora de jeito nenhum, insistindo que todos deveriam almoçar juntos para comemorar a volta dele á Konoha. Agora, a segunda vez, o crepúsculo dominava os céus. Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi já tinham ido embora. Se Itachi antes estava com fome, agora sofria de inanição.

Suspirando, Sasuke largou seu sake - a segunda garrafa dele - e deixou a barraca, acompanhando uma Yuna extremamente irada.

"Não é para você se embebedar, mocinho. Espero que ainda esteja sóbrio para praticar comigo."

Yuna estava querendo muito lutar contra Sasuke. Falava isso desde que o encontrara - algo que estava tornando incômodo na parte dele. Yuna revirou os olhos na tentativa do primo de se manter em pé.

"Esquece. Deixe o treino para semana que vem. Amanhã você vai enfrentar uma ressaca do caramba. E não pedirei para Sakura-chan fazer um remédio para você."

"Mamãe, deixe de ser durona. Foi só dois sakes." Brincou Sasuke, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Yuna.

"Mas foi o suficiente para você achar que sou sua mãe e começar a me flertar." Grunhiu Yuna, desvencilhando com habilidade do braço de Sasuke. "Vamos nos concentrar em chegar ao apartamento dos Uchiha inteiros, ok? Itachi deve estar morrendo de preocupação com você e seria pura irresponsabilidade minha deixar você se ferir."

"Como se eu fosse feito de vidro." Zombou Sasuke.

"Mármore." Corrigiu Yuna, franzindo as sombrancelhas. "E isso não foi um elogio." Acrescentou, vendo Sasuke sorrir.

"Tem problema se eu levar como um?"

"Vai inflar ainda mais seu ego já absurdamente grande, e eu não quero sufocar."

Cambaleando com o peso de Sasuke, Yuna desistiu logo de tentar carregá-lo. Mesmo concentrando seu chakra nas mãos, seu primo ainda era pesado o bastante para fazê-la arfar com o esforço de levá-lo. E ele não estava colaborando, jogando mais peso para os ombros já sobrecarregados de Yuna, que desistiu e gritou de raiva.

Concentrando o chakra em seu corpo, usou o selo correto.

_Shunshin no Jutsu._

Em um piscar de olhos, já estavam de volta ao apartamento dos Uchiha. Yuna tossiu e ofegou.

O apartamento estava completamente irreconhecível. Yuna esperou encontrar centímetros de poeira cobrindo cada pedaço do espaço que um dia fora reluzente e limpo, móveis mofados estavam espalhados pela casa, cobertos com um pedaço de pano branco, quilos dos mais diversos objetos espalhados pelo cômodo, deixando a impressão de que um furacão havia passado por ali. Um furacão podre.

Mas foi exatamente o contrário.

A casa estava completamente limpa. Até o cheiro suave de limão Yuna podia sentir. Cada jarro fora limpo, cada pedaço do piso, qualquer lugar...

"Itachi...?" Indignada, Yuna recusou-se a encostar na parede. Não queria estragar o brilho suave que a madeira transmitia.

"Yuna?"

Itachi apareceu do nada. Usando apenas uma calça, ele retirara a camisa, revelando seu físico invejável e suturas recentes cicatrizando. Seu longo cabelo estava solto e molhado, denunciando que acabara de tomar banho. Seus olhos cor de piche analisavam a situação de Sasuke e o arfar de Yuna.

"Ele bebeu?" Perguntou Itachi, sorrindo um pouco. Achando graça na situação, maldito.

"Sim." Confirmou Yuna, tentando manter a sacola com as comidas da semana fora de estragos. "Tem água potável aqui?"

Itachi riu. Yuna sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco.

"Esperava água de esgoto?"

"De certo modo, sim. Onde é o quarto de Sasuke?" Ela tentou novamente, ainda com calma.

"Garanto que tudo está em condições de viver tranquilamente. Dei uma pequena limpeza lá. Pode levá-lo." Falou, olhando para Sasuke, que estava quase dormindo apoiado em Yuna.

"Uma pequena ajuda?" Ofegou Yuna, tentando respirar.

Ao terminarem de depositar o corpo de Sasuke em uma das camas, Yuna se sentiu completamente exausta. Cansada demais para sequer perguntar porque Itachi limpara todo o apartamento sozinho, ela deslocou-se para o banheiro com o objetivo de tomar um ótimo banho. Como todos os cômodos - incluindo o que a ANBU estava presente - estavam impecáveis, amanhã ela teria muito tempo livre. Mais do que gostaria. Deveria pensar rápido num meio de ficar ocupada.

O aroma pungente que estava no ar estava longe de ser agradável, mas foi o suficiente para ele perceber que ele era um excelente doméstico. Veio á sua mente a imagem de Itachi com um avental florido. A cena a fez rir, o som de sua risada abafada pelo barulho da água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Ensaboou-se lentamente, retirando cada sujeira que insistia em ficar grudado. Em seguida lavou seu cabelo com um especial cuidado. Desnecessário, mas ela não sabia porque estava fazendo isso.

...

Itachi despertou aflito e fraco.

De início não sentiu dor, porém, conforme recuperou os seus sentidos começaram a agir, algumas fisgadas de dor surgiram em certas partes de seu corpo, principalmente nos membros e peito. Não podia movê-los com perfeição devido ás suturas recentes. Praticamente todo o seu organismo estava dormente e pesado, até mesmo mexer a própria cabeça era um ato difícil e penoso. O seu corpo estava coberto de suor. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que não estava completamente deitado. Seu tronco estava apoiado em braços familiares e mãos tiravam a franja de seu rosto coberto de suor.

O sangue foi correndo sobre seu corpo, ele podia sentir e cheirar distintamente. Itachi estava gritando de dor, ele podia ouvir a si mesmo gritando, mesmo que não estivesse consciente de que ele estava fazendo isso. Lutou um pouco, o seu ardor nos olhos, mas ele estava muito fraco devido à perda de sangue e o fogo em seu peito.

"Itachi." A voz de Yuna era um eco distante, quase como uma língua desconhecida. "Consegue me ouvir?"

"Ele tomou os remédios?" A voz de Sasuke, um pouco preocupada.

Itachi não sabia o que iria acontecer com ele agora. Sua vida estava nas mãos de sua única família agora.

"Não sei dizer." Admitiu Yuna, colocando as duas mãos nas bochechas de Itachi. "Ele está queimando em febre."

"Vou pegar um pano para limpar o sangue." Disse Sasuke, apoiando o corpo de Itachi mais uma fez no colchão. "Droga, a minha cabeça está me matando." Itachi escutou seus passos ecoando no silêncio da madrugada. Sangue? E então sentiu o gosto de ferro e sal em sua boca, o ardor em seu peito estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável a cada torturoso segundo.

Sua doença o atacava novamente.

"Itachi, pode me ouvir?" Insistiu Yuna, ainda com as mãos em sua bochecha. "Por favor não morra..."

O ardor em seu peito começou a se dissipar. Lentamente, mas estava sumindo. E isso era bom... Sem dor... Era isso que ele queria...

"Aqui." Murmurou Sasuke, seus passos ficando mais altos á medida que se aproximava do corpo do irmão mais velho.

Um segundo de silêncio, seguido por barulho de tecido se rasgando e sua pele sendo exposta ao frio. Estavam tirando - ou melhor, rasgando a camisa dele? Será que suas suturas tinham sido abertas? Provavelmente...

Um tecido encharcado logo passeou pelo rosto de Itachi, retirando os vestígios de suor e o suposto sangue. O tecido demorou um pouco mais em seus lábios e pescoço, descendo até o peito.

"Ele está muito pálido." Comentou Sasuke enquanto o tecido molhado continuava limpando seu corpo.

"Droga, eles não podem entrar agora, seria suspeito demais..." Falou Yuna.

"Então vá lá fora e diga para eles não se intrometerem." Grunhiu Sasuke um pouco rude. O esquadrão dos ANBU's que o vigiava queria se intrometer? Era a única conclusão que Itachi poderia tirar naquele estado. A dor em seu peito ainda era forte, mas agora era fácil de ignorar. Já estava acostumado.

"Dei ordens para eles não se intrometerem, e não podem desobedecer uma ordem minha. Ah, preciso pegar os remédios dele. Tsunade-sama mandou para mim esta manhã..." Tagarelou Yuna consigo mesma. "Onde eu coloquei...?"

"Encima da sua mochila." Instruiu Sasuke. Itachi ouviu um leve "Ah" de compreensão e barulho de uma pessoa correndo pelo apartamento.

"_Nii-san_, consegue abrir os olhos...?"

"Sasu...ke..." Itachi conseguiu dizer. Não sabia porque sua voz estava tão falha. Tentou forçar suas pálpebras a se abrirem, mas não conseguiu. Era muito mais fácil ceder do que continuar lutando.

"YUNA!" Gritou Sasuke para a escuridão, uma pequena nota de desespero na voz que Itachi não escutava faz muito tempo. Desde aquele dia fatídico... "Você não vai morrer, Itachi. Você não vai morrer..."

"Apóie ele um pouco mais sentado. Ele precisa tomar isso." A voz de Yuna tinha retornado ao quarto. Itachi escutou o barulho de comprimidos dentro de um pote sendo agitado. Houve um pequeno silêncio onde o ex-Akatsuki escutou o barulho da tampa sendo retirada e comprimidos sendo colocados no chão.

"Dois de cada." Instruiu a voz de Yuna. Duas mãos voltaram a pousar no rosto de Itachi. "Escute-me, você precisa tomar esses comprimidos, Itachi. Você consegue?"

"Sim..." Porém, sua cabeça voltou a girar e mais sangue invadiu sua boca, impedindo-o de respirar. A dor atingiu seu ponto máximo, o jogando na inconsciência.

Ele sufocaria até a morte nesse ritmo.

...

Vazio.

O tempo ameniza superficialmente as feridas, mas não apaga a dor. Itachi tentou superar o passado e tenta viver o seu presente. Apesar de estar extremamente feliz com a possível volta dos Uchiha, o shinobi ainda se sente, de certa forma, inseguro. Como se algum dia, esse sonho de viver tranquilamente e em plena paz possa acabar e o pesadelo retorne a acompanhá-lo, prometendo noites mal dormidas e a dor de ser assombrado pelos fantasmas da sua família.

Os fantasmas se foram quando ele se juntou á Sasuke mais uma vez.

"Respire...!"

A quem pertencia essa voz, que insistia tanto em pertubar o canto tranquilo de Itachi? Quem era que o puxava para um canto de dor e desespero? Para o inferno?

"Vamos lá, Itachi! Respire!"

As vozes foram ficando irritantemente mais nítidas, pertubando a sensação de entorpecimento que Itachi sentia. Era como se estivesse em um mar furioso que insistia em derrubá-lo. A realidade era um mar furioso que Itachi não aprendera a nadar. Ele começava a mostrar sua força, o engolindo em sua imensidão, o alto mar não era indolente. E Itachi desistiu, desistiu naquele momento de lutar. _Tinha chegado a hora. _ A hora que Itachi trabalhara tanto durante meses.

Sua morte.

Se deixou mergulhar e ser puxado pela água. Não se pode tentar afogar-se. Mas o mar não o deixaria voltar. Ele o tinha provocado. Ele o tinha feito engolir um pecador assassino sangue frio. Ele o levaria para longe.

Então, vários fantasmas apareceram na escuridão. Sua mãe. Seu pai. Seus primos. Sua namorada. Seus tios. Seus sobrinhos. Sasuke. Yuna. Sua família aparecera. Todos estendendo as mãos e sorrindo, num silencioso convite para continuar lutando. Itachi levantou as mãos e tentou alcançar os dedos de sua mãe - a pessoa que mais sentia falta.

A mão dela era macia. Quente.

"Continue lutando." Disse sua mãe, sorrindo para o filho com doçura, como se estivesse reverenciando um Deus. "Você não pode morrer, meu filho."

"Mãe..." Tentou dizer Itachi. O que falaria? Pediria desculpas por assassiná-la. Sim. Era a primeira coisa. "Me desculpe."

"Você não tem do que se desculpar, meu filho. Fez o que tinha de ser feito." Tranquilizou Uchiha Mikoto, passando os dedos pelo rosto do filho mais velho, sorrindo. "Cresceu tanto... Tornou-se um ninja tão forte, tão bonito, tão corajoso... Estou orgulhosa de você. Mas você não pode deixar Sasuke sozinho. Você prometeu que ia cuidar dele, não prometeu?"

"Prometi."

"Cumpra sua promessa, meu filho... Proteja seu irmão... E sua prima..." A voz de Mikoto foi se tornando cada vez mais distante, assim como sua imagem estava desaparecendo, como se fosse feita de névoa. "Eu te amo... Cuide de Konoha... Cuide de Sasuke... Por favor..." A voz dela sumiu.

Vazio.

E, enquanto uma parte muito grande do coração de Itachi se enche de alegria e felicidade com essas declarações, a outra parte chora de dor, de saudades de sua família.

Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Uchiha Itachi despencou em lágrimas.

...

Quando seu corpo clamou por oxigênio e seus pulmões doeram, sentiu uma agonia mais poderosa que a anterior o sufocar. Itachi abriu os braços, abraçando sua vida. Ele não iria morrer. Quase imediatamente, uma luz branca o ofuscou. Foi puxado violentamente para fora do mar, o despertando daquela letargia. Itachi tossiu e arfou.

Oxigênio.

Conseguia respirar de novo. Seu corpo imediatamente arqueou contra a luz, buscando o máximo de oxigênio que permitia inspirar. Sua respiração voltou a ficar extremamente rápida de superficial. Sentiu que conseguia mover seus dedos, abrir seus olhos, mexer as pernas, pensar.

_Estou vivo._

Olhando ao redor, focalizando as figuras pálidas de Yuna e Sasuke, ambos suados e assustados, com as mãos tremendo levemente. Itachi não tinha percebido que estava segurando os pulsos de Yuna com uma força desnecessária. Lentamente, ele foi afrouxando o golpe, deixando a pele alva de Yuna vermelha com a excessiva força que colocara. Yuna não se queixou, observava Itachi com puro terror nos olhos, que foram ficando cheios d'água á medida que o silêncio se prolongava.

_Ela estava chorando._

A kunoichi fechou os olhos e lágrimas grossas e quentes escorreram pela sua bela face, se juntando ao suor. Sasuke se aproximou de Itachi, com uma expressão muito semelhante á de Yuna.

_Ele também estava chorando._

_De felicidade, porque ele, Itachi estava vivo._

Apenas agora, Itachi percebeu que o fato dele estar vivo era uma coisa tão encantadora e maravilhosa, tão perfeita que o fez querer viver mais e mais.** ¹**

* * *

_Comentários sobre o capítulo_: Como eu prometi para vocês, estou editando todos os capítulos, modificando - pelo que espero ser pela última vez - erros de ortografia e acrescentando cenas que eu não tinha percebido que deixei de fora. Eu juro, prometo para vocês de que essa será a última revisão geral dos capítulos, porque ter que fazer tudo sozinha e sem beta não é trabalho fácil.

Esse capítulo deixou muito claro de que Yuna e Sasuke não irão medir esforços para salvar Itachi de sua própria doença. Uma coisa que indica isso é o fato de Sasuke estar engolindo o orgulho, coisa que quase nunca faz. Yuna, como está muito evidente, não tem paciência. E eu entendo o ponto de vista dela, kkkkkk. Foi o capítulo mais fácil e mais longo que eu já escrevi. As palavras simplesmente fluíram, como deveria ser. Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo a respeito do capítulo anterior. Mas essa dificuldade é bom. É o que me faz querer crescer como escritora.

_**¹**__**- **_Frase retirada do dorama _Ichi Rittoru No Namida_ (Um Litro de Lágrimas, **br**). Conta a história de uma garota chamada Aya, que foi diagnosticada com uma doença incurável. Por causa disso, Aya começou a escrever num diário até que não pudesse mais segurar uma caneta. A frase "_O fato de eu estar viva era uma coisa tão encantadora e maravilhosa que me faz querer viver mais e mais._" foi a última escrita por Aya em seu caderno. Adaptei para Itachi, que está lutando contra uma doença igualmente sem cura, que deseja continuar vivendo, assim como Aya.

A revisão dos capítulos continuará, e deve terminar nesse dia: (16/12). E tenho a felicidade em dizer que teremos uma surpresa no ano novo. Just wait.

Reviews é o que inspira um escritor a continuar escrevendo.

**Satsuki**


	3. Capítulo III: Surpresas

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo III**  
Surpresas**

_Não olhe para mim com olhos negros odiosos. _

_Eu sou a lágrima que vive com a dor.  
__Eu percebi a dor gritante bem alto no meu cérebro... _

_Mas eu estou indo em frente com essa cicatriz  
_

_..._

"Estou bem. Sério." Disse Itachi pela milésima vez para uma teimosa Yuna.

"Você disse isso dois dias atrás e acabou quase morrendo. Volte para dentro, Itachi." Ordenou Yuna.

"Quero ficar aqui."

A chuva estava forte em Konoha. Não se era possível ver a lua crescente devido á densa camada de nuvens que cobria o céu. Grossos pingos beliscavam seu rosto, deixando-o encharcado da cabeça aos pés, mas ele não queria sair da chuva, principalmente do tronco que estava sentado. Ele gostava da chuva. Era como se o lavasse por dentro, expulsando _temporariamente_ todos os seus problemas, frustrações e preocupações. Deixando com a consciência limpa.

_Temporariamente._

A sensação de ardor surgiu em seu peito, onde o vírus atacava o tecido cardíaco, apodrecendo-o aos poucos. Itachi podia sentir seu corpo tentando lutar contra, perdendo miseravelmente. Os diversos remédios que tomava apenas retardava a ação da enfermidade, não o erradicava. Sua única esperança era que Tsunade descobrisse uma cura á tempo.

_Sete meses..._

Esse era o seu prazo final.

Fazia dois dias que Itachi não se comunicava com ninguém, exceto com Sasuke e Yuna. Ele permanecia preso naquele apartamento vinte e quatro horas por dia, era irritante. Acordava extremamente cedo - força do hábito - e não conseguia voltar a dormir. Procurava, então, livros para retirar o tédio. Itachi já leu tudo que tinha no apartamento mais de cinco vezes. Não duvidava que já tinha decorado todas as letras dos livros.

Então, almoçava o que Yuna trazia e, ás vezes, praticava com Sasuke no quintal. Movimentos leves, porque não poderia dar brecha para reabrir as suturas, ainda que sejam ínfimas chances. Toda vez que ele se ocupava, a dor em seu peito sumia. Já fazia dias que ele não cuspia sangue. Um milagre, considerando que toda hora ele costumava tossir uma quantidade considerável nos meses anteriores. Era sábado. Na verdade domingo, considerando que era madrugada, e o ex-Akatsuki estava sozinho, sentado numa árvore em frente ao esquadrão ANBU que o vigiava. Anotando regularmente em um pedaço de pergaminho cada movimento dele. Sasuke ainda estava dormindo - Itachi conseguia escutar seus roncos leves - então não se zangaria com a atitude de Yuna.

"Sabe porque o irmão mais velho nasce primeiro...?" Perguntou Yuna, suspirando cansada, como se já tivessem tido aquela discursão várias vezes. Apenas agora Itachi percebeu que ela estava do lado dele, com shorts, uma blusa regata preta e descalça. Em pouco tempo, ela ficou molhada com a chuva. Segundos depois parecendo que saiu de uma piscina, tamanha a tempestade que estava.

_De certo modo, bonita._

Itachi suspirou, fechou os olhos e tentou mais uma vez, já com a voz sufocada pelas insistentes lágrimas que queriam escapar dos seus olhos, ao pensar na sua família e na alucinação que tivera quando sufocava até a morte. "Por favor, Yuna."

Ela se aproximou, ignorando o protesto de Itachi, e sussurrou. "É para proteger... Os irmãos e irmãs que vêm depois dele. Estar sozinho e estar por conta própria são duas coisas diferentes. Eu e Sasuke estamos aqui para garantir que você não fique mais sozinho..."

_"...Apesar da sua ferida nunca cicatrizar completamente... Porquê não colocar um curativo nele, para evitar que se abra de novo?"_

Assim que Yuna completou a frase, Itachi a abraçou. Um gesto involuntário, quase inconsciente. Talvez porque Yuna lembrava Uchiha Mikoto, a sua mãe. Tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Acalmou o shinobi ao inspirar o odor inocente e embriagante de seus cabelos negros.

"Eu não sou tão forte assim, Yuna." Continuou Itachi. Agora que a tinha abraçado, o que estava preso em sua garganta desde que Sasuke se negara a matá-lo estava saindo como um jorro de palavras imparável. "Eu acho que você não sabe o quanto dói, porque você não precisa ver as cicatrizes. Se você soubesse o quão mal me sinto com isso..." Ele não completara a frase.

"Só o fato de você sentir isso - arrependimento pelo que fez, o torna um homem maravilhoso." Sussurrou Yuna, envolvendo Itachi com os braços, fazendo a cabeça de ambos ficarem apoiados na curvatura dos pescoços. Yuna estava com a cabeça na curva do ombro de Itachi, ele na de Yuna. Era uma posição confortável. De repente, o frio sumiu do corpo do shinobi. Sentiu-se quente de imediato. "Não são todos que admitem seus erros, e mesmo que os reconheçam, procuram fugir deles. Você está encarando o problema com a cabeça erguida, Itachi. É o que mais admiro em você."

As lembranças são traiçoeiras. Por mais que sejam esquecidas, em um simples descuido elas voltam.

Ambos permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, sem se incomodar com o vento gelado ou os pingos de chuva em seus rostos. O calor do corpo de Yuna era muito reconfortante. Aconchego. Carinho. Compaixão. Tudo isso passou a dominar nos dois, criando uma pequena eletricidade. Abraçou-a levemente mais forte, sentindo uma felicidade indescritível, como se tudo de repente tivesse se encaixado no seu devido lugar.

No momento, tudo era perfeito. Nada doía.

"Sei que não sou íntima sua, porém prometo sempre estar aqui quando precisar." Falou, se desvencilhando do abraço de Itachi com habilidade, sorrindo com adoração. Sua pele formigou quando ela segurou seu braço por um instante. E Itachi não gostou desse formigamento. "Agora você precisa entrar, ou vai pegar um bom resfriado."

"Minha força está na solidão." Respondeu Itachi, a voz mais rouca que o habitual, baixa como um sussurro. "Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem de grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite."

"Ficar com esse pensamento na sua cabeça não vai te trazer nenhum benefício, Itachi." O shinobi percebeu que ela não usava nenhum sufixo. "Até Sasuke-chan amadureceu um pouco, dando valor ao que tem. Sabia que agora ele está se preocupando com você, te considerando um verdadeiro amigo e irmão? Eu sei que você sempre se preocupou com Sasuke, mas... Pare de desperdiçar o pouco tempo que te resta se isolando de todos. Proteja Konoha. Proteja Sasuke... Faça o que quiser, mas não perca seu tempo achando que não o possui."

Itachi assentiu. Yuna tinha razão, porém...

"Danzou vai me procurar, não vai?" Perguntou Itachi, olhando para Yuna com as sombrancelhas suavemente arqueadas.

Isso era óbvio. Danzou ia querer informações sobre os Akatsuki, e, principalmente, porque ele contara para Sasuke do ocorrido. Da real razão da chacina dos Uchiha. Aos olhos dele, Itachi certamente era um traidor, mas um traidor com tesouros na mente. Ele sabia que Danzou não poderia fazer nada contra Itachi, não enquanto Tsunade e vários outros - entre eles, Yuna - estiverem protegendo-o debaixo da capa. Ele poderia até tentar algo contra Sasuke, porém precisaria de mais influência para tal.

Algo que Itachi está disposto a evitar á todo custo que aconteça, ainda que significasse virar um Nukenin Rank-S de novo, agora plenamente justificado.

"Não tenha dúvidas." Respondeu ela sombriamente, fechando o rosto. "Ibiki também vai te procurar para um interrogatório, com a desculpa de que faltava informações no relatório. Talvez..." Ela perdeu a linha do raciocínio, o olhar ficando vazio.

"Talvez...?" Encorajou Itachi, curioso.

"Talvez eles peçam para você virar espião." Completou a kunoichi, falando clara e cuidadosamente.

Itachi pensou por um segundo.

"É possível." Concordou o shinobi. "Embora eu não esteja com vontade de atuar novamente, principalmente na sede da Akatsuki. Cansei desse jogo."

Yuna contraiu os lábios, como se estivesse o censurando por pensar dessa forma silenciosamente, mas não disse nada. Parecia em um conflito interior.

"Porquê não tenta virar um jounin?"

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

Era verdade que já pensou nessa possibilidade para se instalar definitivamente em Konoha, mas sua ficha o impedia e o acusava de seu passado. Que tipo de Hokage aceitaria um jounin que matou a própria família, ainda que a mando dos superiores? Que tipo de Hokage deixaria um antigo Nukenin prestar o exame?

Itachi só conseguia pensar em uma.

"Já pensei nisso, Yuna, mas..." O shinobi hesitou. "Quero dar um tempo dessa vida de ninja."

Era uma meia-mentira. Ele não queria mais lutar, mas também não queria deixar a vila desprotegida. E o único modo de proteger Konoha era lutando. Queria fazer alguma coisa para mantê-la segura, ainda que custasse sua vida. Tudo por Sasuke. Ele se preocupava demais com o irmão para ter tempo para si. A perspectiva de ele, Sasuke e Yuna viverem em paz no apartamento que estava na frente dele era agradável. Tentadora, até. Mas precisava antes organizar a bagunça que Madara havia feito e a que provavelmente ainda ia fazer.

"YUNA-SAMA!" Gritou um ANBU que os vigiava. Itachi olhou para o homem com as sombrancelhas suavemente arqueadas. Yuna - que, por sinal, estava completamente molhada pela chuva, fazendo com que sua blusa e shorts colassem em seu corpo, revelando que possuía um físico feminino invejável, que Itachi olhou com uma certa satisfação, olhou para o membro do seu esquadrão, as sombrancelhas franzidas pelo excesso de barulho na silenciosa noite. E então, o ANBU materializou-se - literalmente - na frente dos dois, de joelhos.

"Diga, Haruko-kun." Falou Yuna, o tom de voz adquirindo o timbre de capitã e líder. "Algo aconteceu?"

"Detectamos a presença de um Akatsuki nos arredores." Falou o shinobi, com a respiração rápida e superficial. Provavelmente não estava os vigiando, e sim saíra agora do escritório da Hokage. "É apenas um, porém o seu chakra é anormal. Revelou possuir controle absoluto do Suiton..."

_Chakra anormal...? Água...?_

"Relate á Hatake Kakashi tudo sobre o Akatsuki." Ordenou Yuna, se levantando e avaliando a situação com rapidez. "Danzou está informado?"

"Creio que não, Yuna-sama. Fui orientado pela Godaime de lhe informar qualquer movimentação a respeito da organização Akatsuki, sejam pequenos detalhes ou não." Arfou o shinobi. "Irei fazer isso."

"Não." Ordenou Yuna, a voz firme. "Não alerte á Danzou sobre isso, e é uma ordem. A Ne¹ não está confiável no momento."

"Entendido."

Usando o selo de tigre, o ANBU sumiu. Deixando folhas de carvalho no lugar onde estava.

A kunoichi se levantou.

"Presumo que seja Hoshigaki Kisame." Comentou ela, olhando para Itachi com uma sombrancelha levantada. Itachi suspirou e assentiu.

"Provavelmente quer saber como estou."

Fato.

"Sei que é uma pergunta idiota, mas como ele te encontrou tão facilmente...? Tantos lugares que você poderia estar, e é aqui que ele inicialmente procura...?" Yuna perguntou cautelosamente, avaliando a reação de Itachi. Provavelmente pensando que fora o ex-Akatsuki que o chamara. Uma suspeita tola.

De certo modo, Itachi esperava que Kisame o encontrasse mais cedo. Esse era o principal motivo de ainda usar o anel da Akatsuki. Quando Pein distribuiu o anel para os membros, a primeira coisa que o shinobi deduziu era que continha um Jutsu de Rastreamento para encontrar os membros encontrarem os outros caso resolvessem trair a organização. Kisame era um excelente rastreador. Encontraria Itachi onde ele estivesse. Não tinha pontos negativos á respeito, exceto que enfureceria certos conselheiros. Porém Itachi precisava ficar atualizado a respeito de Madara e Pein.

Yuna mordeu seu polegar com força, fazendo um pouco de sangue fluir. Realizando os selos necessários com uma rapidez impressionante, ela usou o _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Um pequeno cão marrom com a bandana de Konoha no alto da cabeça apareceu, logo também ficando completamente encharcado devido á força da chuva.

"Yuna!" Reclamou o cão, fazendo Itachi franzir a testa.

_Um cão falante?_

"Que diabos aconteceu com você?" Acrescentou, olhando para as roupas da mulher.

É, meu filho. Somos dois.

"Pakkun, eu preciso que você ache o Kakashi-san." Pediu a capitã, ignorando os protestos do cão raivoso, que começava a rosnar com o frio que Itachi nem sentia. "Se ele estiver com a Ayumi-chan, diga para ele deixá-la na casa de Kurenai. Não dá tempo para protestos!" Ela alterou o tom de voz, porque o cão latiu furioso para ela. "Avise para ele que Hoshigaki Kisame está em Konoha."

Com a última frase, o cão parou imediatamente de latir. Encarou Yuna com os olhos negros vazios, e assentiu uma vez. Finalmente compreendendo a situação.

Com uma pequena fumaça, o cão birrento desapareceu. Itachi se levantou do tronco que sentava, começando a ficar incomodado com o frio.

"Quem é Ayumi?" Perguntou o shinobi, levemente curioso.

"Nossa filha." Respondeu, pulando da árvore para o chão. Como já tinha pulado de alturas maiores, uma árvore de cinco metros não era problema para a kunoichi. Mas Itachi ficou hipnotizado com a graça que ela pulou. Foi elegante e perigoso como uma pantera. "Minha e de Kakashi, caso não tenha entendido." Acrescentou ela, avaliando a expressão de Itachi.

"Vocês são casados?"

"Não." Murmurou. Itachi esperou que ela esclarecesse o que ela era de Kakashi, mas como ela não falou mais nada, ele pulou da árvore - não tão graciosamente quanto Yuna - e foi para o seu quarto, entrando pela janela que Sasuke esquecera aberta, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

...

Hatake Kakashi estava sentado em seu apartamento tranquilamente com uma criança em seu colo. A pequena Ayumi brincava com algumas armas ninja sem pontas ou lâminas cegas. Ás vezes Kakashi parava de ler o seu precioso _Icha Icha_ para impedir Ayumi de engolir alguma coisa acidental ou demasiadamente pequena e perigosa. Ás vezes sorrindo quando a face da criança se contorcia em concentração, tentando sentir a textura do objeto que segurava.

Ayumi não era sua filha biológica, embora ele e Yuna a considerem como uma. O casal tinha encontrado a criança em uma missão em Suna, ordenada pelo Kazekage Gaara. Ayumi estava encolhida em um canto, escondida entre jarros, com visíveis sinais de agressões físicas. Talvez psicológicas. A partir daquele momento, Kakashi e Yuna se sentiram responsáveis por ela. A adotaram e a acolheram quando ela falou que seus pais foram mortos. Pouco tempo depois perceberam que a menina era cega. Isso aumentou ainda mais a responsabilidade que Kakashi e Yuna decidiram carregar. Tinha aparência de uma criança de dois anos, mas possuía três. Ainda não falava.

Apesar de não admitir, Ayumi era muito parecida com Yuna. Tinha a mesma beleza delicada, suave. Porém ao contrário da mãe adotiva, os cabelos de Ayumi eram cacheados e estavam na altura dos ombros, ao contrário dos lisos e longos da sua mãe. Mesmo tendo os olhos brancos, não escondiam o brilho caloroso e infantil que transparecia com facilidade, encantando a todos ao seu redor. Com o passar do tempo, a sua filha foi ficando cansada... Cansada... Até dormir com a cabeça no ombro do pai.

Kakashi ficou subitamente alerta. Sentiu a presença de um chakra forte se aproximando em velocidade alarmante. Calculando a velocidade que o inimigo se aproximava, teria dois minutos, no máximo, para se preparar. Um para esconder Ayumi. Colocou-se de pé imediatamente, colocando a máscara e pegando suas armas, ele escondeu Ayumi em um pequeno canteiro do apartamento do clã Hatake.

E então, ele reconheceu o maldito chakra, e ficou confuso.

"Pakkun!" Exclamou, e o cão apareceu. Kakashi continuou olhando para o pequeno cão que cuidara desde recém-nascido, até que a ficha caíra. "O que aconteceu?"

"Yuna me mandou pra cá." Falou, muito mal humorado, o cão. "Ela ordenou que você deixe Ayumi-chan na casa de Kurenai e também mandou avisar que Hoshigaki Kisame está em Konoha. Outro ANBU está vindo para cá para dizer a mesma coisa. Agora posso voltar ao sossego da minha casa?"

Aquelas informações tiveram um duro impacto sobre o jounin. Se levantando, examinando aquelas palavras, Kakashi compreendera a mensagem subliminar.

"Droga!"

_..._

"Tem alguma noção de onde ele deve estar?" Perguntou Yuna, correndo com Itachi pelas árvores. A ANBU tinha trocado de roupa, colocando sua usual armadura do esquadrão de assassinos. Itachi trocara de roupa também para uma mais eficaz contra o frio, mas queria ter tomado um banho quente nas fontes termais, porém seria irrelevante com a chuva, que não dera trégua nem por um segundo. Estava começando a sentir dormência na ponta dos dedos e nos pés, porém nada com extrema relevância na situação.

"Não tenho ideia." E foi sincero. "Estou apenas seguindo o chakra dele, que aponta nessa direção. Se não confia em mim e quiser mudar a rota, fique á vontade."

"Hmph." Ela pareceu contrariada, mas não protestou e nem gritou, o que Itachi agradeceu mentalmente.

"Cuidado." Falou o shinobi quando passaram por um canteiro de árvores particularmente perigoso e espinhento. Yuna não expressou nenhuma reação, apenas seguiu o caminho com uma indiferença que beirava a ignorância.

"Vamos lá. Eu te trato como uma rainha e ganho isso em troca? Pode ser um pouquinho gentil, por favor?

Páre de reclamar. Pelo menos ela não está gritando. Pelo menos você não está preso.

Isso mesmo. Uma vantagem e dez mil desvantagens. Que justo.

Quero conhecer Ayumi-chan."

A última frase apareceu sem querer na cabeça de Itachi. Ayumi, a filha de Kakashi e de Yuna. Como será que a criança seria? Com certeza especial, pelo brilho dos olhos de Yuna ao mencionar a filha para Pakkun. Será parecida com a mãe, ou com Kakashi...?

"Está sentindo...?" Ambos os ninjas pararam bruscamente, camuflando-se cada um em um galho, o raciocínio veloz e o instinto shinobi começando a dominá-los.

"Não é apenas um. São quatro." Concluiu Yuna com serenidade na voz, uma pequena nota de irritação no tom. "Incompetentes."

...

_" Eu queria poder dizer a verdade. Dizer que só fiz aquilo para evitar que os Uchiha entrasse em guerra com a Vila, que fiz aquilo para protegê-lo da guerra, que o faria ver vários cadáveres, traumatizando-o mais profundamente. Queria poder pedir seu perdão. Mas não podia. Porque sabia que seria apenas uma vã tentativa de amenizar a dor que corrói o seu peito, Sasuke. _

_No momento, o máximo que eu posso fazer é estar do seu lado no pequeno tempo que me resta. Fazer os últimos meses que estarei vivo os melhores da sua vida, meu amado irmão mais novo. Você é puro demais para ver uma guerra. Puro demais._

_Eu só estou agindo como um irmão mais velho._

_Perdoe-me._

_Uchiha Itachi."_

Uchiha Sasuke rasgou o papel que o irmão tinha escrevido o pequeno texto que acabara de ler e o jogou o resto na lareira recém-acendida. Acordara com frio da janela aberta. Preocupado com o silêncio absoluto da escuridão, e não encontrara Itachi nem Yuna em lugar algum.

Seu primeiro instinto foi procurá-los, porém o rastro levava para a floresta Kitsune, utilizado apenas pelo clã para treinos secretos.

Ele já tinha perdoado Itachi, mas não ia deixar ele morrer. Ele era seu único parente, o único que se importou verdadeiramente com sua família mesmo no mais profundo inferno. O único shinobi digno de ser chamado de Uchiha. Os sentimentos que agora estavam no corpo do mais novo estavam longe do ódio. Afeição, afeto, carinho, proteção. Se alguém merecia estar vivo, esse alguém era seu irmão.

Sasuke tomou sua decisão. Pegou a sua Kusanagi e partiu em busca do rastro fresco de Itachi.

Você me salvou das trevas. Agora é minha vez, nii-san.

...

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou Yuna ao pequeno grupo de shinobis que apareceram na frente dela e de Itachi.

O primeiro usava o manto comum da Akatsuki. Suas características eram inconfundíveis pela pele azul do homem. A gigantesca espada Samehada nas mãos. Os outros três eram familiares, porém nada que constava na lista dos criminosos do ANBU. Ou dos alvos que ela deveria assassinar.

"Itachi-san, vejo que está bem." Começou Hoshigaki Kisame ao irmão mais velho de Sasuke, que assentiu para o Akatsuki.

"Sim. Estou bem melhor."

"Onde está Sasuke? Diga!" Exigiu uma kunoichi. Yuna virou o rosto e percebeu que os cabelos da ninja eram cor de fogo. As roupas únicas denunciavam que era parceira do Orochimaru. O outro shinobi ao lado dela também carregava uma espada de um ninja conhecido da Vila Oculta Da Névoa, Zabuza Momochi.

"Relaxe, Karin." Falou Suigetsu. "Qualquer coisa a gente tortura ela."

O outro shinobi, silencioso até então, era familiar para Yuna. O espécime que originou o Selo Amaldiçoado do Orochimaru. Jyuugo.

_O bando de Sasuke viera procurar por ele._

"Torturar...?" Yuna quase riu com o que Suigetsu tinha dito. Sequer conseguiam se infiltrar em uma Vila sem serem detectados e vão tentar me torturar? Que piada. O shinobi em resposta estreitou os olhos e levantou a espada...

Para acertar a si mesmo. Um corte profundo surgiu no braço direito dele, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Yuna sorriu. Genjutsu.

"Maldita..." Gemeu Suigetsu.

"Quem é você?..." Ofegou Karin, olhando para os Uchiha como se tivesse visto fantasmas.

"Isso é irrelevante." Falou a kunoichi, se aproximando do grupo de nukenins. "O que vieram fazer aqui?"

Kisame deu uma pequena risada.

"Vim apenas conversar com Itachi-san..." Respondeu, indiferente. "Porém esses cachorrinhos resolveram me seguir para procurar por Sasuke-kun."

"Vão embora." Falou categoricamente uma voz.

O pequeno grupo inclinou a cabeça suavemente para o lado, para ver o visitante inesperado.

E, para a surpresa de Yuna, estava Sasuke, acompanhado de Kakashi.

...

Sasuke olhou para os seus antigos companheiros do time Hebi com um desprezo profundo no olhar. Eles eram completamente dispensáveis agora que cumprira seus objetivos - não de matar Itachi, e sim de se vingar, se purificar. Eles viraram seres descartáveis e insignificantes quando descobrira a verdade sobre seu irmão mais velho. Encontrara Kakashi no caminho do rastro fresco de Itachi, ambos preocupados com os invasores.

"Eu dei ordens para vocês permanecerem lá!" Rugiu Sasuke para uma surpresa Karin e um irritadiço Suigetsu.

"Olhe, foi mal aí." Tentou se desculpar o shinobi com a espada de Zabuza. "Mas eu achei que você tinha matado Itachi. Isso significa que o time Hebi está de pé, não é?"

"A situação mudou." Falou Sasuke com azedume. "Não preciso mais de vocês. Vão embora de Konoha agora."

"Então agora você é fiel á eles?" Sussurrou Karin, sua voz se elevando a cada palavra. "É fiel á Konoha? A vila que fez seu irmão passar por esse sofrimento? O irmão que você jurou odiar pelo resto da sua vida?" Itachi estremeceu levemente com aquelas palavras, mas ninguém percebeu. "Você é um hipócrita, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pela primeira vez Sasuke sentiu vontade de bater em uma garota.

"A situação mudou." Repetiu, ainda com uma calma que dava sinais que ia desaparecer a qualquer segundo. "Quero que saiam daqui, antes que a ANBU apareça."

"Não temos a intenção de causar uma guerra. Ou melhor, antecipar uma." Acrescentou Kisame, falando com sua voz irritante. "Itachi-san me pediu para atualizá-lo a respeito das movimentações da Akatsuki, e aqui estou."

"Pode começar." Falou Itachi pela primeira vez, apoiando o corpo ferido num tronco de árvore. "Sou todo ouvidos."

...

Itachi escutou tudo que Kisame tinha a dizer com uma atenção incrível. Ficou atento a qualquer informação, por mais ínfima que possa parecer aos outros e exigiu os pequenos detalhes que o parceiro tanto insistia em descartar. Será que ele não entendia que a alma de uma conversa está nas pequenas coisas?

"Então Pain só vai atacar Konoha depois? Porquê ele adiou o ataque, se queria tanto a Kyuubi?"

"Vai primeiro em busca da Hachibi." Respondeu Kisame."Todos acham que você morreu. Incluindo Madara." O parceiro também era atualizado das informações que Itachi sabia. "Acho provável que ele e Zetsu irão atrás do jinchuuriki Killer Bee antes de partirem atrás de Naruto-kun."

"Madara está interessado em Sasuke?" Perguntou Kakashi, falando com Kisame pela primeira vez, que sorriu.

"Com certeza. Madara está convicto de que o garoto não sabia do passado de Itachi-san," Falou o homem de pele azul. "e planeja mudar isso para manipulá-lo contra Konoha, já que acha que você morreu." Acrescentou, olhando para o antigo parceiro da Akatsuki.

Itachi se enrijeceu. Aquele maldito não ia nem encostar em Sasuke.

"Mas como nii-san está vivo," Completou Sasuke, seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Yuna. "Não tem como ele me manipular contra Konoha. Apesar de tudo que essa maldita vila me fez sofrer, não se compara á dor que passei por pensar que Itachi estava morto."

Kisame sorriu, como se a resposta o fizesse feliz internamente.

Apesar das palavras tranquilizadoras e amáveis do seu antigo aluno, Kakashi estava preocupado. Durante toda a noite ficara pensando em seu futuro, o que faria daqui em diante com o enfim completo Time 7. Tudo isso com uma intensidade que não lhe era habitual. Normalmente calmo e calculista, Kakashi estava, de algum modo, emocionalmente envolvido. Como se aquilo fosse uma questão pessoal para ele. Naruto e Sakura estavam em puro júbilo ao saber que Sasuke iria proteger Konoha ao invés de se voltar contra ela, tudo por causa de Itachi. Mas ainda tinha a possibilidade de Madara conseguir manipulá-lo.

"Sem ofensas, meu irmãozinho, mas sua mente é como uma tela em branco." Respondeu Itachi com uma certa frieza para Sasuke. "A pessoa certa pode pintá-lo da cor que quiser. Madara pode facilmente te manipular."

"Madara não é a nossa maior preocupação." Retrucou Sasuke para o seu irmão. "Quem é esse Pain?"

Kisame olhou divertido para Itachi, que permaneceu inexpressivo.

"Eu achava que você já tinha contado tudo para eles."

O Uchiha mais velho deu de ombros.

"Apenas Yuna sabe sobre tudo." Quando estava no hospital, Itachi resolveu falar tudo que ele sabia sobre Madara, a Akatsuki... Todos os seus conhecimentos também eram de Yuna, e vice versa. A própria capitã também alertada á Hokage e o seu esquadrão sobre as novas informações. Tudo estava em um relatório conferido por Itachi antes de ser entregue. Era por esse motivo que o grupo de interrogatório não o buscara no Complexo Uchiha ainda.

Todas as informações já foram dadas.

"Pain é o líder da Akatsuki." Disse Yuna para Sasuke, que assentiu levemente.

"Uma invasão do próprio líder." Kakashi balançou a cabeça. "Não estamos preparados para algo desta magnitude. Haverá muitas mortes."

Exatamente o que Itachi não queria.

"Isso já não é problema meu." Murmurou Kisame. "Vim apenas atualizá-los. O corpo de Jiraiya foi jogado no rio de Amegakure. Eu não consegui localizá-lo. E eu também soube..."

"Já deciframos o código." Avisou Yuna. "E também sabemos que Jiraiya confrontou contra Pain. Naruto está treinando senjutsu com o mestre do seu mestre agora. Pain não conseguirá localizá-lo."

"Vocês não tem a menor chance contra Pain, garota. Nem você, Itachi-san. Ainda está fraco pela doença..." Falou o parceiro, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

"Não tem que se preocupar comigo." A morte não era mais ansiada, apenas indesejada. Não ia deixar o líder destruir sua Vila. A Vila que ele dera tudo para proteger. E principalmente Sasuke. Queria estar do lado dele até o fim. Nunca mais iria abandonar o irmão.

"Vai ficar aqui?"

Itachi assentiu.

"Sim. Não vou deixar Pain atacar Konoha. Madara não irá fazer nada comigo vivo."

"Mas ele não sabe que você está vivo." Argumentou Kisame. "Embora ele vá atrás da Hachibi agora, ele certamente tentará algo contra Konoha, principalmente agora."

"Duvido muito." Retrucou Itachi, mas não dera maiores explicações. "Danzou e Pain é com o que devo me preocupar no momento."

"Vai mesmo lutar?"

"Não tenho opções, tenho?" Nunca que ia deixar Sasuke enfrentar Pain.

O parceiro suspirou. Já estava acostumado com o jeito do seu amigo de não dar explicações. Pegou sua Samehada e colocou nos ombros.

"Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Já o informei de tudo, Itachi-san. Vou partir." Falou o mesmo, recuando alguns passos, a capa da Akatsuki farfalhando nos tornozelos. "Não darei visitas frequentes."

"Faz bem." Concordou o Uchiha. "Tome cuidado."

...

"Vai lutar?" Perguntou Yuna assim que correram de volta para o Complexo Uchiha. Kakashi e Sasuke ficaram para trás para cuidar do time Hebi.

"Não tenho escolhas. Você e Sasuke não tem a menor chance contra Pain. Nem mesmo eu." Falou, fechando os olhos, se lembrando da demonstração de força que o líder da Akatsuki fez para os membros... "Mas preciso tentar. Preciso aprimorar meu Sharingan e ficar vigiando Danzou. Tenho certeza de que ele tentará um Golpe de Estado quando Konoha for invadida."

Yuna prendeu a respiração com essa revelação, mas não havia motivos para escondê-la. Demorou um tempo até que ela voltasse a falar.

"Para quê, exatamente?" Disse Yuna, olhando com profundidade para o rosto de Itachi. "Sua resistência é abaixo do normal, Itachi. Pain é invencível."

"É exatamente por isso que eu preciso conseguir o Shironaya e Kuronaya. Os doujutsus que devem me libertar desta doença e elevar minha resistência."

...

"Vão embora." Falou Sasuke com rancor para Karin, Suigetsu e Jyuugo. Seu antigo time que usou para chegar em Itachi, com êxito. Não havia mais motivos para permanecer junto deles agora que precisava cuidar de Itachi.

"Não entendo!" Explodiu Karin com Sasuke. "Você poderia fazer o que Itachi queria - proteger Konoha ou poderia ter sua vingança contra ela! Porquê não escolheu vingança? É muito mais a sua personalidade do que ficar treinando para proteger a vila que jogou seu irmão para a jaula!"

"Nenhum Uchiha vai morrer, exceto Uchiha Madara." Disse com sussurro ameaçador. Seu sangue começou a circular com força pelo corpo. "E Danzou. O mundo estará melhor sem lixos como aqueles vivendo miseravelmente ás custas do sacrifício de Itachi. Estes serão os que perecerão, sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Esse é o meu modo de me vingar de Konoha pelo destino que determinaram para meu irmão. Tirarei a nojenta impressão que colocaram nos outros de que os Uchiha são apenas sedentos de poder."

Kakashi olhou para o seu aluno com uma afeição paterna no olho destampado. Ele estava crescendo. Lentamente, mas estava. Só o fato de não culpar Konoha inteira pelo que aconteceu á Itachi era um grande avanço. Estava descobrindo que não era o destino dele buscar vingança eternamente.

"Nós ajudaremos, Sasuke." Falou Suigetsu. "Cara, largamos tudo para te ajudar. Dê uma forcinha."

Sasuke não respondeu, só estava deliberando a proposta, mas quem respondeu foi Kakashi.

"Escondam-se em um lugar seguro na floresta Kitsune." Respondeu o jounin de cabelos brancos. "Lá tem um abrigo com todas as provisões necessárias. Treinem para se fortalecerem. Caso precisem de ajuda, é só irem para o Complexo Uchiha. A floresta fica exatamente ao lado do apartamento em que Sasuke, Itachi e Yuna estão morando no momento."

Sasuke olhou para o seu antigo professor com uma surpresa no olhar negro. Ele não estava sozinho...

"Mas não tem ANBUs o vigiando?" Perguntou Jyuugo.

Kakashi sorriu levemente debaixo da máscara.

"Tsunade retirou o esquadrão. Itachi não é mais um nukenin, e sim um cidadão de Konoha, assim como Sasuke agora. Todas as acusações feitas contra eles foram absolvidas."

"Mas eles não tinham uma pena a cumprir?" Disse Karin com uma voz estridente que incomodou Sasuke. Odiava aquele timbre irritante e impertinente. "Não-sei-quantas horas de serviços comunitários? Sem uso de chakra?"

"Isso ainda permanece, porém Yuna está importunando Tsunade para livrá-los disso, já que seremos atacados em pouco tempo. Itachi e Sasuke são incríveis shinobis, acredito que trabalhando em conjunto consigam superar até mesmo o Pain. E também." Acrescentou, levantando a mão. "Está na hora do Time 7 voltar á ativa de verdade."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Quem é aquela Yuna? O que diabos ela fazia com o Itachi?" Falou Suigetsu. "Por acaso é amante dele ou algo assim?"

Kakashi suspirou.

"Yuna é uma Uchiha. Prima de Sasuke e Itachi. Ela foi a pupila do Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime, que também foi meu professor. É a kunoichi mais talentosa que eu já vi."

"Como assim?" Interrogou Sasuke, olhando para o seu professor. "Yuna era aluna do Yondaime?"

"Você não era nascido ainda, mas sim. Ela era."

"Talentosa...? Mas o que tem de especial! Só é uma ANBU!"

"Errado." Discordou Kakashi, olhando para Sasuke com desaprovação no olho. "Ela foi a única que conseguiu ativar o Shironaya com perfeição, um dos doujutsus mais fortes do clã Uchiha."

Karin prendeu a respiração. Suigetsu e Jyuugo olharam para ela com dúvida na expressão. Ambos não entenderam nada, mas Karin dava sinais de que sabia muito bem o que era o Shironaya.

"Shironaya...? Eu nunca ouvi falar." Resmungou o Uchiha. Kakashi sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

"Digamos que está lado-a-lado com Susano'o, a técnica mais poderosa de Itachi. Shironaya é capaz de restaurar qualquer ferimento, curar qualquer órgão destruído... Mas apenas do usuário, e nunca de terceiros. Aumenta muito a resistência do shinobi em batalha, fazendo-o praticamente invencível. Combinado com o Susano'o..." O jounin não completou a frase. Caso usasse o Susano'o e Shironaya, o shinobi jamais cairia em batalha.

Shironaya foi o doujutsu que fez Yuna ser tão forte, superando Jiraiya, porém ainda sendo inferior ao seu mestre. Ninguém era capaz de superar Namikaze Minato, o gênio.

Ninguém exceto Naruto.

"Mas tem um porém." Acrescentou Karin. "Shironaya gasta uma quantidade absurda da visão, deixando-o muito nebulada depois do uso. É como se tivesse uma película escura após o uso. Mas é uma coisa facilmente prevenida pelo Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Yuna já o tem. Ela é quase invencível em batalha."

"Esse Shironaya..." Interrompeu Sasuke, pensando em voz alta. "É capaz de curar a doença de Itachi?"

Era evidente que, apesar de todos os problemas que o atormentavam, continuava a querer ajudar Itachi com todas as suas forças. Kakashi hesitou por um instante antes de responder a pergunta do aluno.

"É possível, sim."

"Isso é tão improvável!" Gritou Karin, apontando para Kakashi e onde Yuna desaparecera nas sombras. "A doença é fatal, incurável!"

"Pela última vez, cale essa boca, Karin." Falou Suigetsu, bocejando. "Sua voz está me irritando cada dia mais."

"Quietos." Ordenou Sasuke entredentes quando Karin abriu a boca, e ambos voltaram a silenciar. "Kakashi," falou num sussurro urgente. "Itachi tem chances de desenvolver o Shironaya?"

Ele hesitou antes de responder a pergunta do aluno, pensando em cada palavra que iria dizer, e acabou respondendo lentamente.

"Com muito treino e uma supervisão, é possível."

* * *

_Comentários sobre o capítulo:_ Outro capítulo realmente fácil de desenvolver. Foi a partir daí que resolvi deixar o drama um pouco de lado para abrir espaço ao verdadeiro universo de Naruto. Não é uma tarefa fácil - em meu caso, preciso contar com o fato de Itachi estar vivo, o que faz uma significativa diferença em relação aos acontecimentos - estou me referindo aos causadores. Acrescentei mais uma cartada. Resumindo: É um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto.

Agradeço, de coração, ás leitoras e leitores que mandaram reviews para mim. Eu juro que fico agindo como uma criança quando vejo uma review, porque é sinônimo de que alguém perde tempo para ler um trabalho meu. É isso que faz crescer como escritores. Não fazem ideia do quanto seu incentivo e comentários colaboram com a inspiração e criatividade.

Mantendo a tradição: Review é o que inspira os escritores a continuarem seus trabalhos!

**Satsuki**


	4. Capítulo IV: Decisões

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo IV  
**Decisões**

___Estava prestes a cometer um erro do que se arrependeria amargamente. Porém eu te salvei.  
Eu só agi como um irmão mais velho._

___...  
_

_Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e rancor,  
__Abra seu coração para mim... mais uma vez.__  
_

_..._

Itachi tinha certeza de que nunca esqueceria desse momento.

Pouco tempo depois dele chegar no Complexo Uchiha, houve um estrondo, uma explosão reverberante e, no mesmo instante, um clarão de luz amarelo-alaranjado entrou pelo vidro da janela e do telhado. Ficou tudo tão escuro como noite. Um golpe de vento atirou-o no ar e, a seguir, no chão contra as pedras, madeiras e cimento. A dor estava apenas brotando quando o prédio começou a ruir em torno dele.

Aos poucos o ar se aclarou e Itachi conseguiu sair dos destroços, atônico com a súbita explosão. No caminho para um dos centros de Konoha, ele viu muita confusão. As ruas estavam tão quentes que queimavam os pés. Casas ardiam, os trilhos de bonde irradiavam uma luz sinistra e no local de um templo pessoas se amontoavam. Algumas respiravam, a maioria estava imóvel. No pronto-socorro chegava gente correndo, as roupas rasgadas, chorando, gritando. Alguns tinham o rosto ensanguentado e inchado, outros tinham a pele queimada caindo aos frangalhos de seus braços e pernas. Em um canto, Itachi viu fileiras de esqueletos brancos e corpos mutilados. Havia também os ossos de pessoas que tentaram fugir da súbita explosão.

Konoha tinha se tornado num verdadeiro inferno.

O shinobi caiu de joelhos, incapaz de acreditar. As mãos de Itachi se transformaram em punhos, agarrando a terra insuportavelmente quente, os músculos se contraíndo.

Não era possível. Uma explosão dessa magnitude... As chances de sobrevivência... Quase nulas...

Itachi juntou ar para os pulmões, e soltou um grito de pura angústia e temor.

"SASUKE!"

...

Em algum canto desconhecido, Uchiha Sasuke também gritava de dor. A razão era o corpo imóvel e pálido encima de um pequeno lençol branco. Sasuke reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, mesmo ferido e inerte do jeito que estava.

O rosto de um anjo caído.

...

Yuna acordou subitamente do pesadelo. Seu corpo estava suado e tremendo. Olhou rapidamente em volta, tentando se localizar.

Ainda estava no Complexo Uchiha.

Olhou para a janela. As ruas estavam desertas e iluminadas pela lua crescente. Alguns vândalos caminhavam uma hora ou outra, porém tudo estava calmo.

Tudo estava inteiro.

Foi apenas um pesadelo. _Nenhuma bomba vai atacar Konoha e você não vai morrer._ Yuna desabou nos lençóis de volta, encolhida de frio. Mas porquê ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que aquilo era uma premonição? Em seguida, descartou a possibilidade. Estava levando uma brincadeira da sua mente á sério demais.

_Isso é falta de missões._ Concluiu a kunoichi, fechando os olhos._ Amanhã vou pedir uma Rank-S._

...

"Bom dia." Falou um alegre Sasuke para uma carrancuda Yuna e um cansado Itachi. O shinobi tinha dormido muito mal, e os pronunciados embaixo dos olhos estavam mais longos que o de costume. Os dois mais velhos responderam com um simples ''_dia_''.

Yuna, em um estado de quase sonambulismo, foi logo para a cozinha preparar _qualquer prato. _Sasuke, anormalmente contente com algo, sentou-se perto da mesa, esperando seu irmão mais velho sair do quarto para começar a contar o que tanto ansiava.

"Porque _estou_ fazendo missoshiru?" Indagou Yuna para si mesma ao olhar para a pequena panela. Estou enlouquecendo.

"Não é porque eu gosto?" Perguntou Sasuke, sentindo o cheiro ótimo do dashi.

"Eu não sei de que comida você gosta, Sasuke. Aliás, eu quase não sei nada sobre você, exceto do que consta nos relatórios." Retrucou Yuna, pacientemente.

Sasuke sorriu levemente, fazendo que sua semelhança com Itachi se acentuasse.

"Eu gosto de missô, onigiri e tomates. Contente?"

"E do que desgosta, para informações futuras?"

"Bem... detesto nattô e doces." Falou, amargamente. "Agradeceria se não os fizesse."

Yuna suspirou.

"Não sei fazer nattô, então acho que você está salvo." Suspirou ela, mais uma vez. Estava fisicamente exausta, e nessas condições Tsunade não lhe daria uma missão. Muito menos Rank-S. Precisaria mostrar um rosto mais convincente de saúde.

"Algo errado?" Perguntou Sasuke, franzindo a testa. Yuna sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixá-la clara.

"Pesadelo de noite. Nada de relevante."

"Esse cheiro é de missoshiru?" Perguntou Itachi, aparecendo na pequena cozinha do complexo Uchiha com as suas roupas habituais - uma calça preta e blusa azul-marinho. Olhava para a panela com uma mistura de divertimento e curiosidade. A única mulher do aposento assentiu.

"É. Estava com vontade de fazer." Murmurou, quase na grosseria. O humor dela não estava o dos melhores, realmente. Itachi levantou as sombrancelhas.

"Esse tom de voz é desnecessário." Afirmou categoricamente, se sentando na cadeira sem pés. "Algo de errado?"

"Já disse que está tudo bem!" Gritou Yuna, girando o corpo para encarar um inexpressivo Itachi. Já estava no limite de sua pequena paciência. Nunca foi conhecida por ser calma. "Não preciso que você se preocupe comigo, Uchiha."

...

Essa garota tem dupla personalidade? Pensou Itachi olhando os orbes negros ardendo com uma fúria inexplicada. No dia anterior, ela estava o tratando perfeitamente bem. Até o abraçara, mas o shinobi percebeu que se enganara em relação aos sentimentos de Yuna, mais uma vez. E só havia uma conclusão que ele poderia tirar - com altas chances de serem falhas.

_Estressada._

Foi a primeira palavra que Itachi pensou para definir Yuna.

Ela não estava contente. Sequer satisfeita de ficar presa no Complexo Uchiha e sair apenas para cumprir suas responsabilidades como capitã do ANBU. Obviamente, nenhum shinobi ou kunoichi gosta de ficar parado sem missões por dias á fio, cuidando apenas de terceiros. Ainda mal humorada, Yuna colocou a tigela de missô na sua frente com uma desnecessária violência e estava se servindo. Meio inseguro que ela tivesse acrescentado algum veneno mortífero no seu prato, Itachi imitou Yuna e se serviu.

Para a sua surpresa, estava ótimo.

"Está muito bom." Elogiou Sasuke, com os pensamentos em linha com os de Itachi. "No almoço, pode fazer um sukiyaki?"

Yuna assentiu, sem abrir os olhos e tomou outro gole do missoshiru. Estava deliberando a proposta dele.

"Talvez." Concordou. "Vou pedir uma missão hoje."

Sasuke e Itachi pararam, no mesmo instante, de tomar um gole do missô. _Como era?_

"Pensei que tínhamos combinado que íamos treinar hoje." Comentou o mais novo, olhando para Yuna com os olhos estreitados, a censura evidente em seu rosto.

"Necessito de uma missão." Seu olhar deixou claro que não ia mudar sua opinião. "Pedirei uma Rank-S."

"Mas porque uma missão logo agora?" Interferiu Itachi. "Você precisa se cuidar, não está em condições para realizar uma Rank-S, principalmente depois do pesadelo...-"

Yuna se levantou adruptamente, seu chakra circulando com força pelo corpo e as mãos fechadas em punhos. _Ele escutou a minha conversa com Sasuke?_

"O que faço, deixo de fazer e penso em fazer não é da sua conta, Itachi. Para a tua informação, eu sou independente e não preciso de alguém para ficar me vigiando. Tive um pesadelo sim, porém é apenas mais um. Nada de relevante. Seu dever agora é cuidar de si, e não de mim." Com essa fala, ela dirigiu-se para o quarto, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

_Estressada_, pensou Itachi mais uma vez. Serviu-se de mais missoshiru e não falou mais.

...

Os dois homens e uma mulher estavam sentados em silêncio dentro de sua tenda com um chakra especial que tem a função exclusiva de proteção contra tempestades. Do lado de fora, um vento gelado açoitava o abrigo, como se quisesse arrancá-lo de seus tirantes. Os homens pareciam não se importar - todos já haviam passado por situações bem mais arriscadas do que aquela. A tenda, totalmente branca, tinha sido montada em uma ligeira depressão do terreno, para que não pudesse ser vista à distância. As armas shinobi, os pequenos pergaminhos e os kits de Primeiros Socorros estavam todos afastados em um canto. O líder do grupo respondia pelo codinome Asano. Era um homem musculoso e ágil, com um olhar tão desolado quanto a paisagem à sua volta, refletindo sobre a missão arriscada que era necessário ser cumprida. Sua máscara de lobo, tatuagem e armaduras singulares denunciavam a organização que solicitara a ajuda do shinobi.

Pelo bem da ANBU e da Raíz.

Era hora. Outra vez, de questionar porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Por enquanto não havia atividade alguma fora da estrutura. O verdadeiro teste, contudo, dizia respeito ao que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Asano retornou à tona e falou com os outros companheiros naquela missão.

"Eles podem nos matar."

Os dois assentiram. A única mulher do grupo, Shion, abriu um pergaminho e colocou as duas mãos ao redor dos símbolos que lá havia. Posicionando-se eretamente, ela começou a pronunciar palavras desconexas para alguns, mas exatamente precisas para os ANBU ali presentes.

"Estamos cientes, porém é a nossa missão." Falou a mulher. "Não podemos falhar."

"Sei disso, Shion." Respondeu a terceira figura, silencioso até então, que se identificava por Akira. "Mas não acha que conspirar contra a nossa própria capitã vai além dos limites?"

"Isso é irrelevante." Afirmou Shion, sem se deixar abalar. Estava convicta de sua decisão e não voltaria atrás. "E não vamos conspirar. Estamos apenas reunindo informações para ações futuras de ambos. Relatórios que apenas Danzou sabe."

"Ela e os outros dois podem nos matar." Asano sacudiu a cabeça escondida pela máscara. "Principalmente a ANBU lá dentro."

"Eu, francamente, duvido muito. Ela, superior ao Uchiha Itachi? Aquele que nos causou uma série de problemas anos atrás? Ela, mais forte que ele?" Falou a ANBU-Ne, cética. "A força dela não pode ser superior da que consta nos relatórios da Raíz."

"Yuna superou o próprio Sannin lendário, o Jiraiya-sama." Comentou Akira, deitando em um pequeno saco de dormir. "O seu nível é superior ao do Akatsuki."

"Mentira." Disse Shion, olhando para o companheiro com desaprovação.

Suspirando, Akira vasculhou a sua bolsa, deixando para lado as armas ninjas e pergaminhos. Retirou sua mão, agora segurando um pequeno livro. "Bingo Book."

"Danzou me deu isso. Procure os nomes dos nossos alvos aí." Orientou, oferecendo o livro para Shion, que o pegou com repugnância como se estivesse segurando algum objeto digno de desprezo. Folheando com desnecessária força e impaciência, achou o primeiro. Ao lado das informações procuradas, havia uma foto do alvo. Uma mulher jovem com cabelos negros e olhos de cor igual e vazios como a noite.

Uchiha Yuna  
Estado: Sob vigilância.  
Sexo: Feminino  
Aniversário: 05 de Julho / Câncer  
Altura: 1,60cm  
Peso: 60kg  
Idade: 20 anos  
Tipo Sanguíneo: AB+  
Clã: Uchiha  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.  
Rank: Jounin Especial / ANBU / Antiga ANBU-Ne  
Graduação: Genin (8), Chunin (9), Jounin (13), ANBU (14), ANBU-Ne (15), ANBU (Capitã) (16 Até atualidade)  
Afiliação: Konoha. ANBU. ANBU-Ne.  
Chakra Elemental: Katon, Fuuton, Raiton.  
Professor: Namikaze Minato (Yondaime)

Apresenta vestígios de futuras traições. Vigilância extremamente confidencial até segunda ordem.

Ninjutsu: 5.0  
Taijutsu: 4.0  
Genjutsu: 5.0  
Inteligência: 5.0  
Força: 3.5  
Agilidade: 5.0  
Estamina: 4.5  
Selos: 5.0  
Total: 37.0

Rank-S: 32  
Rank-A: 93  
Rank-B: 150  
Rank-C: 45  
Rank-D: 67  
Total: 387 Missões Concluídas

Shion leu e releu as informações várias vezes, com uma incômoda sensação crescendo no estômago.

"Sim, é verdade." Cedeu Shion, fechando o Bingo Book com violência e entregando para Akira, agora se sentindo humilhada. Podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho, e agradeceu por estar coberto pela máscara de tigre. O nível do Akatsuki era de 35,5. Yuna possuía 37,0.

"Se tem uma luta que eu quero ver de verdade, é a de Yuna e o Akatsuki." Suspirou Asano, observando Shion com orgulho nítido no olhar. "Não sei dizer quem ganharia, por que ambos são poderosos."

"Aqui tem as informações de Uchiha Itachi?" Aproveitou Shion, olhando as demais folhas. Parou quando reconheceu um homem de cabelos longos e pronunciados sobre os olhos.

Uchiha Itachi  
Estado: Sob vigilância.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Aniversário: 09 de Junho / Gêmeos  
Altura: 1,78cm  
Peso: 58kg  
Idade: 21 anos  
Tipo Sanguíneo: AB+  
Clã: Uchiha  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.  
Rank: Jounin Especial / Antigo Missing-Nin S-Rank  
Graduação: Genin (7), Chunin (10), Jounin (13), ANBU (13)  
Afiliação: Konoha, Akatsuki  
Chakra Elemental: Katon, Fuuton, Suiton.  
Professor: Suspeita-se de Uchiha Madara

Vigilância extrema.

Ninjutsu: 5.0  
Taijutsu: 4.5  
Genjutsu: 5.0  
Inteligência: 5.0  
Força: 3.5  
Agilidade: 5.0  
Estamina: 2.5  
Selos: 5.0  
Total: 35.5

Rank-S: 1  
Rank-A: 0  
Rank-B: 134  
Rank-C: 153  
Rank-D: 53  
Total: 341 Missões Concluídas

Shion, aproveitando-se da temporária distração de Asano, continuou a ler o Bingo Book.

Uchiha Sasuke  
Estado: Sob vigilância.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Aniversário: 23 de Julho / Leão  
Altura: 1,68cm  
Peso: 52kg  
Idade: 16 anos  
Tipo Sanguíneo: AB+  
Clã: Uchiha  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan  
Rank: Genin  
Graduação: Genin (12)  
Afiliação: Konoha, Orochimaru  
Chakra Elemental: Katon, Raiton  
Professor: Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru.

Vigilância.

Ninjutsu: 5.0  
Taijutsu: 5.0  
Genjutsu: 5.0  
Inteligência: 4.5  
Força: 4.5  
Velocidade: 5.0  
Chakra: 4.5  
Selos: 5.0  
Total: 38.5

Rank-S: 0  
Rank-A: 6  
Rank-B: 2  
Rank-C: 1  
Rank-D: 7  
Total: 16 Missões Concluídas

"Deixando de lado os dois, que tal nos concentrarmos no maldito trabalho?" Falou Akira, olhando para a floresta. Contrariada, Shion fechou o Bingo Book. "A nossa capitã não é tola, e pode perceber a nossa presença caso falarmos mais algo."

...

Yuna ficou alerta. Sentia a presença suave de alguma pessoa escondida nas moitas. Deixando de lado o pergaminho, começou a observar atentamente a densa floresta Kitsune que envolvia todo o Complexo Uchiha. Tudo parecia normal - folhas balançavam de acordo com a vontade do vento, pequenos seres viviam suas vidas normalmente. Tudo estava comum e como deveria ser.

Mas... aquela antiga dor ainda não desapareceu.

_Minato-sensei... _

De acordo com o dicionário, chorar é derramar ou verter lágrimas. _Mas, na verdade, é muito mais do que isso_, pensou Yuna. Chorar é a maneira mais fácil de começar a livrar-se das angústias. A morte de Minato e Kushina - duas pessoas queridas, formaram um trauma intenso. Ela sabia que isso jamais acabaria. Minato-sensei se foi para nunca mais voltar, deixando apenas o seu pequeno tesouro chamado Naruto na terra. Na verdade, sentia-se culpada pela morte deles, apesar de ser completamente irracional. Só soube da morte de Minato e Kushina graças ao Sandaime, que teve a gentileza de_ atualizá-la_ quando retornou de uma missão na Vila da Rocha. Sentiu repugnância da atitude fria de Danzou quando o mesmo pronunciou:

"Ele foi desta para melhor. Supere."

Tomada pela fúria, ódio e dor, ela retrucou:

"Não, não vou superar," falou Yuna para Danzou, se levantando bruscamente e tirando a máscara da Raíz.

Por que foi Minato o meu anjo salvador.

A partir deste momento, ela abandonou o esquadrão da Raíz, voltando a ser uma ANBU e trabalhando com Hatake Kakashi, o único homem que poderia entender como uma pessoa se sentia perdido sem seu guia, mestre e condutor para ajudar. Os dois se sustentaram, os dois se levantaram, e os dois recuperaram a vontade de viver.

A porta do quarto abriu-se com um estrondo, e Yuna desviou seus pensamentos para ver quem era a figura que resolvera atrapalhar seus pensamentos - embora ela não lamentasse. Era Sasuke. Ignorando a presença masculina no quarto, voltou a arrumar a mochila para sair na missão, os pensamentos agora coerentes e livres de sofrimento; _Pergaminhos, kit médico individual, armas, bombas venenosas, bombas de gás sonífero, veneno para bestas, o ninjato..._

"Você vai solicitar a missão mesmo?" Perguntou o homem, olhando para a mochila que Yuna preparava com concentração.

"Sim." Falou Yuna, agora procurando roupas limpas pelo quarto bagunçado. "Caso Tsunade não me solicite uma, eu vou sair de Konoha. Para treinar." Acrescentou, porque o olhar de Sasuke ficou cheio de reprovação. "ANBUs tem permissão para isso, e Itachi pode comprovar o que digo."

"Mas você pode treinar aqui." Tentou o mais novo, se aproximando de Yuna. "Tem campos de treinamento."

_Isso vindo de alguém que abandonou Konoha para treinar com Orochimaru_, pensou a ANBU, indo procurar kunais que não achou no seu baú de armamentos. Como o baú estava vazio, começou a vasculhar o ambiente inteiro.

"Você não entende." Murmurou, agora procurando pelo chão. "Preciso de um lugar calmo, para pensar."

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas pegou um punhado de roupas e as levantou. Embaixo delas, tinha as kunais que Yuna procurava com tanta aflição.

"Obrigada." Falou ela, estendendo a mão para pegar suas armas, mas Sasuke não as entregou. "Me dê, Sasuke."

"Essas kunais..." Disse Sasuke lentamente, observando-as. Eram de três pontas, extremamente peculiares. "São do seu professor, o Namikaze Minato, não é?"

As palavras tiveram um duro significado sobre a jounin. Fechando o rosto, tomou-as da mão de Sasuke e as guardou silenciosamente na mochila, sem responder.

"Seu silêncio confirma." Disse, voltando a se sentar. "Porque não fala dele, apesar dele ser seu professor?"

"Porque ele morreu, Sasuke." Cedeu ela, sem dar maiores explicações. "Não vou falar sobre isso contigo."

"Kakashi me disse que você era muito íntima dele. Presumo que a morte deles foi o verdadeiro motivo de você ter ativado o seu Mangekyou Sharingan, e não a morte do seu irmão."

Yuna sentiu vontade de espancar Kakashi. _Aquele linguarudo._

"Não tem a menor razão para você mentir para mim, Yuna." Resmungou Sasuke, cruzando os braços no peito musculoso. "Eu passei as mesmas coisas que você passou. Talvez mais. Sei muito bem o que você sente quando perde alguém querido demais para você, a ponto de pensar suicídio. Mas... _Não minta para mim_, por favor. Só tenho você e nii-san para confiar agora e, me sinto bem com isso." As mãos de Sasuke se fecharam em punhos. Desta vez, quem ia chorar era ele. "Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estou feliz e sinto que isso irá durar bastante, porque enfim recuperei o meu irmão mais velho e o verdadeiro caminho a seguir."

...

Do outro lado da porta, Itachi ouvia silenciosamente o pequeno pronunciamento de Sasuke. Sorrindo para o vazio, ele começou a ficar eufórico de forma igualmente silenciosa, embora significativa.

...

"E então?" Perguntou Sasuke, quando Yuna terminou de arrumar a mochila. A expressão fechada da ANBU não tinha abrandado um segundo sequer. Já o Uchiha mais novo não tinha relaxado em sua posição. Tudo bem se ela queria uma missão, porém ele queria treinar.

Yuna não precisou perguntar para saber do que Sasuke estava falando. A kunoichi não tinha mais desculpas.

_Aliás, um pequeno treinamento não fará mal algum, certo?_

"É possível um pequeno treinamento antes da missão." Concordou Yuna.

Sasuke deu um enorme sorriso. Yuna sentiu o mal humor se desfazer diante daquele sincero sorriso. E foi incapaz de conter o seu em resposta.

...

"Compreendo..." Falou a Godaime para o ANBU que lhe entregava um relatório. Estava impecável como sempre a respeito das atividades de Danzou e da Akatsuki mais recentes. Tudo organizado e perfeitamente claro. "Bem, excelente trabalho." Suspirou, guardando o papel na pequena pilha ao lado da sua escrivaninha, porque a mesma já não cabia mais nada. "Está dispensado até tempo indeterminado."

"Sim." Murmurou a voz, automática e sem emoção como um robô, e sumiu, deixando uma pequena fumaça.

Sem a presença de terceiros, Senju Tsunade pode pensar com clareza.

Porém, felicidade dura pouco. Duas batidas ritmadas na porta denunciavam que mais dores de cabeça estavam por vir. A Godaime sussurrou um 'Pode entrar' cansado e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos. Para a sua surpresa, entrava Yuna. Para a sua maior surpresa, acompanhada de Itachi e Sasuke.

"Yuna, eu já avisei para você não-"

"Você sabia que a Raíz estava nos espionando?" Começou Yuna, cruzando os braços.

_Bom início de conversa._

"O quê?" Perguntou Tsunade, convicta de que escutara errado.

"Eu mandei um bunshin na floresta do Complexo e vi uma pequena tenda." Quem falou foi Sasuke. "Estava indo treinar, quando a vi. Quase invisível, mas ainda assim, tenda. Com o símbolo da Ne."

"Desde quando Danzou está nos espionando?" Aproveitou Yuna, olhando fixamente para Tsunade.

Tsunade sacudiu a cabeça, já extremamente irritada.

"Danzou e eu não somos melhores amigos, para a informação de vocês três. Qualquer questão, resolvam com ele, e não comigo."

"Quero permissão para atacar a Raíz." Yuna foi ao ponto.

"Você enlouqueceu de vez?" Gritou Tsunade, batendo o punho na mesa e provocando um barulho intimidador. A Godaime teve certeza de que qualquer pessoa num raio de um quilômetro escutaria os berros dela. Mas, naquele momento, era tudo sem a menor importância. "A última coisa que precisamos é de uma revolta interna com a provável aparição da Akatsuki em pouco tempo."

"Tem uma boa chance de Danzou ter se aliado com Pain para dar um golpe de estado." Refletiu Itachi. "Você, como Godaime, deve saber mais do que ninguém. Se você for incapacitada durante a invasão da Akatsuki em Konoha, as probabilidades de Danzou virar o Sexto Hokage são imensas, devido a influência com os outros Kages."

Tsunade sacudiu a cadeça.

"Isso é ridículo."

"Isso é _provável._" Corrigiu Itachi.

"Isso é _realidade_." Completou Yuna, cruzando os braços satisfeita. "Quero permissão para atacar a Raíz."

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke, o único que não tinha se posicionado claramente, estava com a coluna apoiada na parede e observando silenciosamente o desenrolar da história. Embora tivesse várias brechas para se meter, ele optou o mais sábio: Ficar em silêncio. Tsunade passou a mão pela testa pálida, que agora estava grudenta de suor. Aquela semana definitivamente não era dela. Primeiro a morte de Jiraiya, segundo a revelação de Uchiha Itachi, terceiro o aviso da invasão da Akatsuki... Ela ia acabar em coma daquele jeito.

_Não é a ironia quase a sufocando?_

"Não vou permitir isso." Falou Tsunade, por fim. "Se eles querem começar uma rebelião, que seja. Mas não deixarei nenhum ANBU, ex-ANBU e _Genin_." Acrescentou, olhando para Yuna, Itachi e Sasuke, respectivamente. "Atacarem uma organização extremamente perigosa. Essa rebelião pode ser um impulso para a Quarta Guerra."

Yuna xingou baixinho.

"E como todo líder, não irei permitir que qualquer coisa que possa incitar uma Quarta Guerra se manifeste." Terminou Tsunade, dando um fim definitivo á conversa. "Permissão negada."

...

Yuna saiu do escritório de Tsunade como um furacão. Não podia acreditar que ela negou o pedido para atacá-los. Mas como assim? Aquela maldita organização estava os espionando sabe-se lá para quê, e ela tinha que ficar parada e assistindo tudo sem sequer reagir?

"Relaxe." Falou Sasuke, observando cada movimento dela.

Yuna não percebeu que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

"Me desculpe, mas não tem como relaxar." Dizendo isso, ela tornou a suspirar. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo doente, pois se sentia muito fraca. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Estava tão calmo e pacífico... Tão diferente da sua cabeça agora, que explodia com perguntas. "Não sei mais o que fazer."

E ainda por cima, tinha esquecido de pedir a missão para Tsunade. Yuna sentiu mais ódio de si, se é que é possível.

...

"O que você acha disso?" Perguntou Sasuke de repente.

O mais velho assentiu. Estava óbvio no que Sasuke se referia, e suspirou assim mesmo.

Itachi estava sentado no chão, no lado de fora do Complexo Uchiha. A noite estava linda - uma incrível ironia, e ele podia escutar cada mínimo movimento das folhas nas árvores, cada pequeno ser vivo que lá habita. Era um dos lugares mais calmos que ele conhecia, podendo pensar, assim, sem interrupções.

Não que ele estivesse aborrecido com Sasuke. Perder tempo longe do seu irmão era tolice.

"Tsunade tem razão." Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com ela mais cedo. "Porém Danzou - tenho certeza - suspeita de você, e principalmente dela de agirem de forma suspeita. Se não, não teria colocado sentinelas. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda aqui."

"Como assim?"

"Danzou não quer que eu fale sobre... Você sabe, o verdadeiro motivo da Chacina." Itachi deu de ombros, porém o assunto começava a incomodá-lo mais do que transparecia. "Ele vê isso com uma traição á Konoha. Provavelmente quer me silenciar, já que você não fez o trabalho para ele."

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

"Porque nós não simplesmente... atacamos eles?" Falou o mais novo, sentando-se ao lado de Itachi, ignorando certas frases que o irmão mais velho falava. Aquele assunto também o incomodava. "É só agir silenciosa e cautelosamente que Danzou jamais ficará saben- _O que é?"_ Interrompeu-se, porque Itachi balançou a cabeça.

"Eu nunca participei da Raíz, mas no esquadrão ANBU, nunca é um único grupo para realizar uma missão. É sempre dois grupos; O principal e o reserva. O reserva - como o nome já diz - é para garantir que a missão não falhe. Quando o grupo principal percebem uma atividade suspeita, emitem um sinal de chakra que atingem o grupo reserva. Então a Raíz..-"

"Eu não sabia que a ANBU e a Raíz trabalhavam em conjunto."

"Trabalharam por um tempo." Falou Yuna, intrometendo-se na conversa e sentando-se perto deles. Estava com uma aparência de doente, e sua pele parecia translúcida á luz da lua. "Havia muitas divergências de ideias entre o Sandaime, Yondaime e Godaime. Atenuou-se no curto período do Yondaime, claro. Mas a antipatia voltou a subir quando Tsunade assumiu o posto de Godaime. Ela preza mais a... como posso dizer... _diplomacia_. Já Danzou reprime os adversários usando a força bruta. Não surpreenderia-me se a morte de alguns Raikages e Mizukages não tenha sido ordenadas por Danzou. Os países suspeitam, mas cadê as provas?"

"E o fato dele ordenar a nossa vigilância significa que, em breve, sofreremos um bom ataque?" Interrogou Sasuke. Yuna assentiu.

"Não tenho dúvidas. Ele deve querer que Itachi não fale sobre o que realmente aconteceu na Chacina, o que foi completamente desnecessário." Acrescentou ela, amargurada.

Uma pequena luz acendeu-se no cérebro de Itachi.

"Se não foi Danzou, como vocês sabem da Chacina? Quero dizer, da verdadeira história?" Quis saber Itachi.

Sasuke e Yuna trocaram um breve olhar, e foi ela que respondeu:

"Não entrei na Ne porque gostava de Danzou. Só fui lá pela menor oportunidade de arrombar o arquivo de documentos ultra-confidenciais e li, em detalhes, o que aconteceu."

"E Danzou nunca ficou sabendo?" Zombou Sasuke, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

"Se ficou, nunca fez nada." Anunciou Yuna, sorrindo. "Sempre achei aquela sua desculpa de_ testar o poder_ meio idiota."

Os três riram. Apesar da gravidade da situação, o riso conseguiu atenuá-la temporariamente. Quando o som sumiu na escuridão da noite, o clima de cautela e nostalgia voltou a reinar majestosamente.

"De qualquer modo, você não devia ter contado para Sasuke." Voltou Itachi, o rosto novamente inexpressivo.

"Porquê?" Protestou o irmão mais novo, o rosto contraído. "Eu mereço saber, Itachi."

Itachi sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela conversa ia demorar bastante, e já sentia o peso nas suas costas e sua fadiga aumentar consideravelmente.

"Os riscos de você se rebelar contra Konoha são enormes. Eu sequer deveria permitir que esse risco existisse...-"

"Se você estivesse morto" Interrompeu Yuna, olhando para o mais velho atentamente, observando suas reações com cautela. "Isso sequer estaria acontecendo. Mas Sasuke hesitou em te matar. Se não fosse tal ato, Sasuke já seria um ninja fugitivo S-Rank. E quem seria obrigada a caçá-lo? Eu. Mas você sobreviveu, Itachi. Milagrosamente, mas sobreviveu. Creio que um futuro diferente do que seus olhos previam nos aguarda a partir de agora."

Havia muita verdade no argumento de Yuna para contrariá-la. O shinobi preferiu apenas o silêncio, que parecia se extender infinitamente, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Itachi não conseguia pensar em nada. Estava tudo entorpecido. Poderia ter passado-se segundos, minutos ou horas até que algum dos três voltasse a falar. E quem voltou primeiro foi Sasuke.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Yuna?" Falou calmamente, deliberando a garota.

Ela assentiu, na defensiva.

"O seu pesadelo hoje... Posso saber o que era?" Sasuke rezava para que a pergunta não a deixasse irritada. Mais do que já era naturalmente.

Não tinha o menor sentido esconder isso. Meio relutante, Yuna contou aos dois o seu pesadelo - a explosão desconhecida, o corpo de Minato, Itachi e Sasuke procurando um pelo outro... Após o seu pronunciamento, Itachi e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio por dez minutos. Quase podiam sentir as ondas de tristeza que emanavam dela. Era quase palpável e visível. Sasuke não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, mas Itachi conseguiu, ainda que poucas;

"Você realmente ama Minato, não é?" Perguntou o shinobi.

_Que pergunta idiota_, pensou Yuna.

"Sim, mais do que minha vida." Respondeu mesmo assim, o rosto inexpressivo.

"Quantos anos você tinha quando ele... faleceu?" Prosseguiu Itachi.

"A mesma idade que você tinha quando Sasuke nasceu."

Itachi não quis mais escutar sobre aquele dia fatídico, e tentou focar sua atenção em outra coisa - qualquer outra coisa. Para a sua surpresa, foi a própria Yuna que prendeu a sua atenção. Avaliou-a atenciosamente. Sua pele estava mais pálida e havia círculos arroxeados ao redor dos olhos. Os lábios finos estavam um pouco ressecados e sua testa brilhava de suor, apesar do frio de Konoha. Itachi apenas tirou uma conclusão: Ela estava doente, apesar de negar com veemência.

...

Yuna percebeu um par de olhos negros como obsidianas a fitarem e virou-se cautelosamente. Sabia que estava entre familiares, mas ela não consegue relaxar. Suas costas estavam eretas e seus olhos sempre sondavam a floresta Kitsune em busca de ameaça - qualquer ameaça.

Porém não conseguiu sentir nenhum chakra, exceto o próprio, o fraco de Itachi e o normal de Sasuke.

_Mas porque aquela sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer?_

...

Sete pessoas apareceram subitamente no local onde dois shinobis faziam a guarda. Os dois jounins sequer tiveram tempo de reagir ao perceber que não estavam sozinhos - a vida já tinha ido embora. A única coisa que denunciava que algo estava terrivelmente errado era um origami afiado como navalha cravado fundo no peito dos shinobis.

O origami perdeu o chakra e virou um simples papel.

_Konoha estava á poucos quilômetros._

...

* * *

_Comentários sobre o capítulo: _Epa, esse deu um trabalho para escrever que vocês não tem ideia. Foi aí que eu finalmente resolvi colocar as cartas de Danzou na mesa, enquanto Pain inexoravelmente se aproxima. Deu trabalho, mas eu gostei do resultado. Mais uma vez eu gostaria de agradecer ás reviews recebidas. Eu fico pasma com as pessoas atenciosas e carinhosas que vocês são! Eu queria tanto conhecer cada um de vocês, porém o tempo está curto para eu continuar meus trabalhos, sem falar que ando com uns probleminhas que realmente exigem a minha absoluta atenção. Mas nada que eu não possa superar.

Me desculpem pela falta de tempo! Tentarei tanto escrever, tento tanto... Mas tem aquele idiota bloqueio de escritor, e foi o que me atingiu nas últimas semanas. É vergonhoso, eu sei. Mas quem _não tem_ dificuldade em desenvolver uma história?

**Aviso:** Aumentei a censura porque desenvolvi umas cenas... bem... nada adequada a menores. Não será nada explícito, porque eu juro que leio e releio a maldita cena mais vezes do que posso contar, a procura de possíveis coisas realmente desnecessárias. É uma das cenas que eu mais gosto e uma das mais longas, porque toma exatas dez mil palavras. Não sei dizer quando é que essa cena vai aparecer, mas se virem um capítulo giga - mais de dez mil, tenham certeza de que é o capítulo que mais amo.

Reviews é o que mantêm um escritor a continuar seus trabalhos.

**Satsuki**


	5. Capítulo V: Reflexão

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu!)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo V  
**Reflexão**

_______Eu tenho vivido uma mentira.  
__Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo_

_______...  
_

_Há um lado de você que eu nunca conheci,  
E tenho medo de me apaixonar se conhecer _

_..._

_As mochilas emergenciais estão prontas_, pensou Yuna com cansaço. A noite estava com pequenos feixes azul claro, e ela ainda não tinha dormido. Logo ia amanhecer, e ela não tinha descansado nem por um segundo. As mochilas continham de tudo - ienes, comida protegidas por um plástico antidecomposição, armas, roupas limpas e um pergaminho selado.

Tudo para ser usado em caso de emergência, porque ela estava com a impressão de que uma hora ou outra, precisariam fugir rapidamente.

_É necessário precaução, não é?_ Pensou ironicamente, fechando as mochilas.

...

Itachi arfava.

Havia mais de três horas que ele estava tentando ativar com perfeição o Shironaya. O doujutsu, mais complicado do que o shinobi havia previsto, causava um cansaço puramente mental, e não físico. O corte em seu dedo ás vezes fechava, ás vezes abria mais, ás vezes cicatrizava, mas logo reabria. Resolveu treinar na floresta Kitsune - seu refúgio de muitos e muitos anos. Estava tudo incrivelmente tranquilo.

Yuna havia dito que precisava espalhar o chakra pelo corpo inteiro e mantê-lo, mas só focar em uma única parte era um esforço absurdo. Pelo corpo inteiro seria impossível.

_Vamos lá, mais uma vez... _

Ativando seu Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan_, _tentou espalhar o chakra igualmente pelo corpo e _o segurar_. Passado dois segundos, em média, uma sensação de paz, tranquilidade e despreocupação tomou conta de Itachi, fazendo-o esquecer seus problemas - sua doença, o ataque de Pain, Madara, tudo. Essa sensação era o que Yuna descrevia para estar na metade do processo.

_Mas... porquê manter o chakra? Não é necessário se preocupar mais com nada._

Segurar o chakra estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, e sua cabeça começou a latejar barbaramente. Em contrapartida, a dor em seu peito estava sumindo. Lentamente, mas estava. Podia também sentir a pele de suas cicatrizes se regenerando automaticamente.

_Mantenha o chakra. Mantenha a porcaria do chakra._

...

Sasuke observava Itachi com os olhos arregalados. Sua pele normalmente pálida - porém um pouco mais escura em comparação á de Yuna - estava com um brilho prateado. Uma aura prateada o envolvia, uma aura que o curava de tudo. Até mesmo de sua doença.

A expressão de Itachi estava vazia. Os olhos fechados e um leve vestígio de sorriso nos lábios.

_Sei muito bem o que você está sentindo._ pensou Sasuke, inclinando a cabeça para ver as cicatrizes de Itachi sumirem. _Toda as suas preocupações sumiram, não é? Tudo é tão idiota que parece sem importância. Foi o que pensei quando te recuperei, nii-san.  
_

Era impressionante que Itachi estivesse tão avançado no Shironaya. Yuna tinha confidenciado para Itachi, que contara á Sasuke, que levara mais de dois meses para entrar no estágio em que o irmão se encontrava, e foi necessário mais uma semana para as cicatrizes sumirem e o doujutsu ser completado. Por causa disso, o seu irmão estava pouquíssimo otimista a respeito do novo jutsu.

Mais um erro.

Uchiha Itachi era, de fato, um gênio. Pacífico demais para ser um shinobi. Porém sua calma foi, ironicamente, a razão pela qual ele teve de viver como um shinobi. Sua visão sobre a vida e a morte vem do longo e duro caminho que ele teve que percorrer. Alguém que desejava a paz tanto quanto Itachi não merecia sofrer desse jeito. Matar seus irmãos, sua amada, seus pais... Mesmo no mais profundo inferno, ele foi obrigado a viver. Ele se sacrificava demais. Incondicionalmente.

_Viver por Sasuke._

Vila e clã. Razão e emoção. Trabalhar para uma causa maior ou salvar a honra de poucos? Ele era atormentado por muitas crenças contraditórias.

_Itachi é a pessoa que mais merece viver no mundo_, pensou Sasuke, sorrindo.

...

Itachi abriu os olhos, e o extenso céu cor azul se revelou. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer sensação de paz e tranquilidade ainda predominava. Somente quando ele baixou os olhos foi que viu que sua pele brilhava fracamente. Era um... branco, prata? Não sabia dizer. Mas o efeito era belíssimo na sua pele. Mirou fascinado.

Aos poucos, aquela aura surreal sumiu, levando suas dores e preocupação consigo.

"Shironaya." Sussurrou.

Seu peito não doía mais. Sua dor de cabeça desaparecera. Nem mesmo seus olhos doíam, o que era incomum mesmo com o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ativado com perfeição, devo acrescentar." A voz de Yuna, perto dele.

Itachi se virou, sorrindo. Yuna estava sorrindo, mas ainda com aparência de doente. Logo atrás, na porta de entrada do apartamento, Sasuke também o observava. Meio admirado, meio assustado.

"O Shironaya será automaticamente ativado quando você estiver entre a vida e a morte." Informou Yuna para Itachi, observando o braço do shinobi. "É... Todas as suas cicatrizes sumiram mesmo. Sente dor?"

"Muito pelo contrário." O sorriso de Itachi se alargou. E o de Yuna em igual sintonia.

"Isso é ótimo, mas quer parar de tentar absorver meu chakra?" Perguntou em tom casual, como se estivessem comentando sobre o tempo.

"O quê?" Itachi se confundiu. _Ela enlouqueceu?_ "Não estou fazendo nada."

"Olhe novamente para sua pele."

Obediente, Itachi observou. Agora o que tinha era um brilho negro, como pó de obsidiana.

"Kuronaya." Falou. "Absorve o chakra do inimigo - ou de quem estiver mais próximo, como é meu caso - para você. Ativado logo depois do Shironaya." Assentiu a kunoichi. "Ao contrário do Shironaya, é ativado quando você mais precisar de chakra, porém nem é sempre seguro, porque precisa ter uma pequena quantidade de chakra para absorver _mais ainda_, se é que faz sentido. Porém meus parabéns! Dois doujutsus de uma vez só e no mesmo dia é um grande feito."

Itachi estava entorpecido. Mas... já? Simples assim?

"Minha doença...?"

O sorriso de Yuna sumiu. Havia tocado num assunto particularmente espinhoso para os três. Itachi percebeu que Sasuke se mexeu, desconfortável.

"Hoje de tarde vamos no Hospital de Konoha verificar isso. Você precisa descansar porque o Shironaya e o Kuronaya pegam muito de sua força física quando é ativado pela primeira vez. Pode desmaiar a qualquer momento."

Não deu outra; Itachi arfou novamente e caiu de joelhos, seu corpo voltando a doer como se tivesse levado uma surra de um invisível. Yuna o segurou antes que se machucasse.

"Descanse agora." Falou, num tom de voz maternal, mas autoritário. "Vai precisar. Teremos um dia turbulento."

...

Itachi estava sem camisa, sentado na sua cama com Yuna nas suas costas, checando cada cicatriz que ele indicava ter. De fato, todas tinham sumido, e nem mesmo a incômoda e onipresente queimação leve em seu peito dava sinais de 'vida'. O shinobi estava profundamente satisfeito de ter finalmente ativado os dois ansiados doujutsus. Desde que chegara no Complexo Uchiha que treinava ás madrugadas para tentar ativar, sem sucesso. Ativá-los foi tão difícil quanto o Amaterasu.

E isso retira uma antiga crença dos Uchiha; que os Sharingans tem habilidades exclusivas, que é impossível um adquirir a habilidade da outra. Itachi acabou de provar o contrário, e agora ajudará Yuna e Sasuke - principalmente o último - a ativar o Amaterasu e o Tsukuyomi. Quem sabe o Susano'o.

Porém com cautela. Sasuke não possuia o Fuumetsu.

Yuna, verificando as cicatrizes, parecia muito com a mãe de Itachi. Uma nebulada lembrança veio á tona na mente do shinobi. Lembrança que ele sequer sabia que se lembrava.

...

"Itachi!" Gritou Uchiha Mikoto, olhando para as mãos ensanguentadas do filho mais velho. Mikoto raramente gritava, muito menos no apartamento onde Sasuke, ainda com três meses, repousava. "O que aconteceu?"

"Okaa-san..." O menino tentou dizer, mas apenas gemidos de dor eram pronunciados claramente. A mãe pegou o filho no colo com muito cuidado e o apoiou sentado em seu fuuton. "Kunais..."

A mãe de Itachi suspirou em raiva.

"Já falei para você não brincar com aquilo? Eu mandei o seu pai guardar aquelas kunais em um lugar seguro!" Reclamou, caminhando pelo quarto, procurando o seu kit de primeiros socorros. "Não importa, o corte não é profundo."

E começou, então, a limpar o sangue que escorria das pequenas mãos de Itachi, que absorvia como uma esponja cada movimento que sua mãe fazia.

"Obrigado, mãe."

...

"Você lembra muito minha mãe" Itachi falou subitamente. O shinobi viu pelo canto do olho que a kunoichi levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, meio desconfiada.

"Mikoto?"

"É. Você tenta me mimar." Explicou, sorrindo levemente. Começou a tocar a pele nas costas de Itachi, fazendo com que pequenas correntes elétricas - ou assim pareceu ao shinobi - corressem pela sua pele.

"Gosto de mimar..." Yuna sorri, tirando os longos cabelos de Itachi para verificar a omoplata.

"...Mas não gosta de ser mimada." Ele riu. "Também sou assim." Admite Itachi, baixando um pouco a cabeça para ela ver a sua nuca.

"Sério?" Ela parecia cética. Ele se apressou em explicar:

"A maioria das pessoas se aproximam de mim desejando alguma coisa; meus poderes, meus olhos, meu corpo, meu coração... Mas, você e Sasuke foram os poucos... gentis comigo que não exigiram nada em troca de forma equivalente." Falou Itachi. "Eu crio uma espécie de... afeto, carinho? Não sei descrever, mas é muito forte. Um laço é certamente criado."

Yuna não respondeu. Por um segundo, Itachi se perguntou o que tinha falado de errado para ela ter se calado. Provavelmente, não deveria fazer essas confidências. Conheciam-se a apenas dois meses, mas lhe pareciam dois anos. A intimidade da amizade de ambos já era muito grande para ser considerada normal. Nesse momento de silêncio, Yuna tinha pego um pente e começado a pentear os cabelos de Itachi.

"Pare de mimar." Repetiu Itachi, mas não estava verdadeiramente incomodado com isso.

Yuna riu.

"Desculpe, é porque minha filha não está aqui."

"Ayumi-chan?"

"É." Ele percebeu que certas defesas em sua mente se ergueram com o novo assunto da conversa. E Itachi não conseguiu imaginar porquê.

"Como ela é?" Ao pronunciar as palavras, os olhos de Yuna brilharam. Um brilho muito singular.

"A pessoa mais inocente desse mundo." Ela ri novamente, e depois tentou ficar séria, sem muito sucesso. "Ayumi tem apenas dois anos, mas nunca a ouvi pronunciar nada, sequer uma palavra."

"Alguma doença?"

"Sakura e Tsunade dizem que não, mas... Eu fico extremamente preocupada com ela" Confidenciou ela para o shinobi. "E o pior é que não tenho muito tempo para gastar com ela. Tenho os relatórios que preciso enviar para Tsunade e os Conselheiros, treinar meu esquadrão, realizar missões A-Rank e S-Rank. Quem fica mesmo cuidando da minha filha é Kakashi."

"Mas você fica com que frequência, mais ou menos?" Itachi, de modo inconsciente, desvia levemente o rumo da conversa, sem querer que o assunto seja Kakashi. Aquilo o incomodava mais do que sentia confortável em dizer.

"Finais de semana ou quando tenho minhas folgas." Responde Yuna. "De qualquer forma, não é na frequência que eu gostaria que fosse. Kakashi tem mais tempo disponível porque é apenas jounin especial. Estou pensando seriamente em virar novamente uma jounin para liberar um pouco de tempo."

Uma pequena luz acendeu-se no cérebro entorpecido de Itachi com essas declarações.

"Porém, quando se entra no ANBU, já é necessário ser jounin, não?"

"É verdade." Refletiu Yuna, mas em seguida continuou. "Porém apenas mantêm o título - ou seja, tem permissão para treinar genins e chunins - se renovar a licença anualmente. Tem cerca de dois anos que eu não renovo a minha, então sou apenas uma ANBU. Os shinobigashiras¹ ficam me pertubando para renovar a licença, mas só dei ouvidos agora." Ela dá de ombros. Não parecia estar arrependida. "Estou cansada do ANBU."

_(¹- líderes que organizam Konoha e outras vilas em Naruto)_

...

_Você não pode cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. A segunda vez que você fizer, não será mais um erro, e sim uma escolha._

...

Desde a Chacina dos Uchiha, Itachi adquiriu o hábito de deitar e ficar horas olhando o teto ou o céu, a mente exausta e vazia. Fazia muito tempo que não fez isso. Apesar do chão meio empoeirado, era estranhamente confortável a madeira. Fragmentos de memória lhe ocorrendo e lembranças há muito reprimidas voltando á tona.

...

_"Ele deu uma olhada ao redor da área e ficou doente. Mesmo este lugar pacífico não tinha sido poupada: litros de sangue pingavam no chão e tinha se transformado a terra em lama, corpos e membros e vísceras só tinham sido espalhados por todo o lugar, o rio tinha tomado uma cor vermelho fraco, não era muito difícil adivinhar o porquê. O cheiro de sangue e morte colocou o menino sobre a borda. Quase desmaiando. Quase caindo. _

_Era o inferno._

_A noite poderia ter sido tão bonita! A lua estava tão cheia e brilhante que a paisagem, a grama, as árvores, as casas, foram embebidos em uma luz suave, branca e prata. O luar iluminado a escuridão e refletiu sobre finos fios, cordas de prata de comprimento e os fez brilhar. A noite poderia ter sido tão silenciosa, nenhum pássaro estava gritando, nenhum vento fez o farfalhar das folhas._

_Tal paisagem quebrada apenas pelos corpos e o cenário de guerra. O garoto gritou._

_Ele sentiu-se mal, com os pés insensíveis. Em frente de seus olhos ele viu o nevoeiro, as silhuetas, ele ouviu uma voz de mulher gritando seu nome. Sua mãe? Tias? Depois o silêncio. E a sombra na sua frente cortada em dois. Um corpo. Uma cabeça. E cadeias de pontos escuros e apareceu. Líquido. Alastrando sangue. Uma paisagem pavimentada com corpos. O som de um rio que flui. E uma luz penetra a neblina. Brilhante. Atordoante."_

..._  
_

_"Sayuri." Falou Itachi para a sua médica, sentada na cadeira e tomando notas. Estava em algum lugar perto da Vila da Nuvem. Talvez até próximo demais, mas a dor no peito de Itachi era grande demais para ele se preocupar com o fato. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto e descia para a blusa roxa, mas á muito custo conseguiu se manter sentado. "Tem como você fazer outro remédio?"_

_A médica suspirou, parando de tomar notas. Sua médica era pequena em comparação á Itachi. Com os cabelos curtos e olhos muito verdes, parecia uma fada. Uma fada extremamente mal humorada."Já terminou aquele que fabriquei para você? Isso não é bom, Itachi-san."_

_"A dor só está piorando." Tentou justificar o Akatsuki, a dor se intensificando a cada palavra. "Você disse para dobrar a dose toda vez que piorar."_

_Ela revirou os olhos."Tudo bem, mas saiba que as ervas medicinais não são fáceis de se conseguir. 'Produto Não-Negociável Classe A.'"_

_"Estou ciente." Dinheiro não era problema para Itachi. Tinha um pequeno fundo no seu esconderijo, suficiente para uma vila de porte médio de sustentar por décadas._

...

_"Pode ser... você não consegue lembrar muito daquele dia, não é?" Shisui suspirou. Eles estavam deitados como Itachi estava deitado agora. Observando o teto. Shisui, com seus cabelos rebeldes, encarando Itachi. "Deve ser bom... ser capaz de esquecer todas as lembranças ruins..."_

_Itachi deu de ombros._

_"Eu realmente quero lembrar... quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais ela me incomoda."_

_"Não deveria se preocupar com isso. Os ANBUs estão te pressionando demais. Qual o problema em não se lembrar de um dia de missão? Você realiza várias." Shisui riu. "Não é muita surpresa para mim, honestamente. Ei!" Ele se levantou, fitando Itachi como se nunca tivesse visto o amigo antes. "Você pode se lembrar sim!"_

_"Como?" Perguntou Itachi ansiosamente, também se sentando de pernas cruzadas. Mais uma ideia de Shisui._

_...  
_

Itachi se apoiou nos cotovelos, levantando-se do chão, agora forçando o cérebro com uma pequena dose de chakra no lobo temporal - bastante insensato, porque isso resultaria numa bela enxaqueca daqui a algumas horas. Naquele dia, Shisui havia dito algo importante... O que Shisui tinha falado...? Os dois não tinham segredos. Eram amigos, irmãos, parceiros.

Estava tudo muito estranho. Mais até que o normal. Tentando lembrar o dia em que conversava com Shisui, teve um clique em sua cabeça. Alguma coisa estava faltando. Sentia que alguma coisa importante estava escondida, mas no seu rosto. De tão óbvio, ele não sabia. Como você quer dizer alguma coisa, mas você simplesmente não consegue se lembrar da palavra. Você sabe que é um lugar em sua cabeça, é na ponta da língua, mas você simplesmente não consegue alcançá-lo. Ele tinha a sensação de que era muito importante.

O que eu estou escondendo?

O que faltava?...

Itachi apenas fechou os olhos, injetando mais chakra no lobo temporal, deixando sua mente trabalhar.

...

_"Não deveria se preocupar com isso. Os ANBUs estão te pressionando demais. Qual o problema em não se lembrar de um dia de missão? Você realiza várias." Shisui riu. "Não é muita surpresa para mim, honestamente. Ei!" Ele se levantou, fitando Itachi como se nunca tivesse visto o amigo antes. "Você pode se lembrar sim!"_

_"Como?" Perguntou Itachi ansiosamente, também se sentando de pernas cruzadas. Mais uma ideia de Shisui._

_"Quero dizer." Seu amigo logo hesitou, vendo o olhar do outro. "Você pode se lembrar futuramente. É só começar a registrar em um caderno tudo que se passa com você a partir de agora."_

_"Um diário?" Itachi franziu o cenho._

_"É isso aí." Shisui parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Só precisamos..."_

...

Itachi se levantou do chão, agora sabendo o que estava faltando. Parecia que o chakra também havia injetado uma boa dose de adrenalina em seu corpo, porque nunca se sentira tão nervoso, com medo e ansioso.

_Eu escrevi um diário com informações ultraconfidenciais,_ pensou Itachi com desespero. _Se isso cair em mãos erradas... Porém apenas Shisui sabia da existência, entretanto havia mais possibilidades. Madara, talvez...? Não, eu preciso pegar primeiro. Está no meu esconderijo. Perto da Vila da Nuvem._

Perto de Konoha. Mais ou menos uma hora.

"Yuna!" Gritou Itachi, correndo atrás dela, agora verdadeiramente preocupado. "YUNA!"

...

"Deixe-me ver se entendi." Disse Yuna cansada, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Vestida com a armadura ANBU e fazendo comida para os primos, ela estava aborrecida por ter sido interrompida. "Você quer que eu vá numa corrida até a Vila da Nuvem...-"

"Perto da Vila Da Nuvem." Corrigiu Itachi entredentes. Cada segundo perdido era precioso.

"Que seja." Yuna lhe lançou um olhar de secar planta. "Para recuperar documentos supostamente perigosos? Como saberei que não é invenção sua?" Ela brandiu a colher para Itachi, que ficou realmente chocado com isso.

Sabia que não possuía completamente a confiança de Yuna, mas ele realmente não esperou uma investida direta dessa forma.

Yuna sabia que Itachi não era como haviam descrito quando seu Esquadrão fora incubido de caçá-lo internacionalmente. Claro que não. Apenas não imaginava que ele fosse daquele jeito. Tão incondicionalmente preocupado com Konoha e com sua família. Aquele shinobi era irrevogavelmente diferente de um assassino simplório procurado e temido por todos. Ao contrário, mesmo não tendo convicção do que isso significava, Itachi parecia que, de fato, era o oposto do que parecia ser. Itachi estava fisicamente vivo. Emocionalmente morto.

Um exemplo.

Yuna não pertencia ao mesmo mundo que ele._ Aquilo estava virando loucura, no que fora se meter?_

"Yuna, tente entender." Insistiu Itachi mais uma vez. Ele gesticulava com as mãos, realmente irritado com o fato de não possuir confiança necessária para ser levado a sério por ela. "Esses documentos não são simplesmente rascunhos. É tudo que aconteceu comigo. Todas as informações que recebi. Simplesmente tudo. Sobre Danzou, Shisui, Sasuke, as missões, a Akatsuki, Madara... Você precisa compreender que o resgate desses documentos é vital. Se isso cair em mãos erradas, não é apenas Konoha que estará absurdamente fragilizada, e sim todos cujos nomes foram citados nos documentos._"_

_"Para quê_ você foi colocar isso num pedaço de pergaminho, para começar?" Era Sasuke. A voz do irmão estava disfarçadamente despreocupada, tentando tranquilizar, em vão, os dois mais velhos. Itachi sacubiu a cabeça.

"Devido á minha doença, eu tinha... momento de insanidade, digamos assim." Murmurou Itachi, estremecendo ao relembrar. "Esquecia com facilidade. Resolvi anotar tudo para não esquecer, óbvio."

Yuna suspirou. _Ele só sabe me dar trabalho?_

...

Meia hora depois, Uchiha Yuna saía pelos portões de Konoha, xingando todas a gerações dos Uchiha. Enquanto o ar frio dava as boas-vindas para Yuna, a cabeça dela se clareou da raiva. Percebeu que tinha deixado o seu ninjato² lá no Complexo Uchiha, mas não queria voltar depois da cena que passou-se com Itachi, então começou a correr.

_(² - Espada utilizada por ANBUs. Atualmente usada por Sasuke)_

A floresta estava silenciosa enquanto ela mergulhava atrás dos galhos e dos troncos retorcidos, as mãos fechadas em punhos, o alerta constante. Pulou de galho para galho, aprofundando-se cada vez mais, distanciando-se de Konoha, distanciando-se de seus quase-irmãos, distanciando-se da segurança.

Estava tudo silencioso aqui, quebrado apenas pelos seus passos suaves batendo na relva úmida, e o vento suave que vinha do norte.

Estava silencioso até demais, mas Yuna só queria terminar aquele compromisso logo.

...

O esconderijo de Itachi era um local pequeno, discreto e confortável. Quase sem mobílias, só tinha o suficiente para uma cozinha, banheiro e quarto. Com cores claras e sutis, foi feito apenas para ser seu refúgio. Ao passar para o quarto de Itachi, Yuna percebeu que, de fato, tudo pertencia a ele. Roupas estavam separadas e dobradas numa pequena gaveta, que estava ao lado de uma montanha de papéis. Itachi avisou que precisava de todos os papéis que ali se encontrava.

Porém havia muitos papéis. Muitos. Espalhados no chão, pela cama, nas prateleiras, em todo canto. Até mesmo no canto separado da escrivaninha reservado apenas para remédios haviam aquelas parafernálias brancas.

_Meu Deus... O que diabos esse homem fez aqui?_

_Esquece, eu não quero saber._

Vários minutos depois recolhendo papéis, xingando e colocando num pergaminho selado, programado apenas para ser quebrado com o chakra dela, Yuna congelou no meio de um passo, levantando a cabeça.

Um terror irracional se apoderou.

Sabia que podia sentir a presença de um shinobi a um raio de duzentos metros, por ser uma primária sensitiva, dando-lhe dois minutos de vantagem. Porém era estranho que, de todas as pessoas no universo, ela tombaria logo com eles.

_Todos os dias no ano. Todas as horas, e eles resolveram aparecer logo hoje?_

Reconhecia aquele chakra, e esse fato a apavorou.

Fez vários selos de mãos, tentando controlar a adrenalina que agora corria pelo seu cérebro, fazendo-o trabalhar mais depressa. Aquele jutsu era para ser usado apenas em casos de extrema emergência, devido ao fato de paralisar um músculo no braço, impedindo o shinobi de realizar outros jutsus e causando dor extrema. Porém aquele era um caso de emergência mortal.

_Técnica de Camuflagem Absoluta._ O jutsu, desenvolvido pelos espiões da ANBU, permitia ao usuário apagar o seu chakra, tornando-o inlocalizável por três horas e invisível para todos, mesmo com um doujutsu, por meia hora. Apesar disso, não apagava as evidências mais fundamentais; ainda era possível, se chegassem perto o bastante, escutar a respiração do shinobi. Era absurdamente útil, e já ajudara muitos membros descuidados do esquadrão, apesar da dor paralisante no braço quando os efeitos passam. Yuna teria meia hora para fugir. Uma hora para ficar em segurança em Konoha. Dois dias de dor no braço.

Yuna espalhou kunais por todos os lugares.

_E apenas dois minutos para ficar escondida e quieta._

...

Sakura estava atordoada, olhando para o resultado dos exames e para o homem completamente saudável na sua frente. Os olhos, espantosamente verdes, pareciam refletir a mais profunda confusão. Sasuke resolvera acompanhar Itachi para os exames rotineiros. Em parte, porque não havia outra coisa para fazer. Outra parte, porque queria ficar com seu irmão.

"É... é incrível! Seu coração está completamente curado." Falou, como se fosse a coisa mais impossível de se acontecer.

De fato, era.

"Preciso ainda tomar esses remédios?" Itachi pegou dois frascos e os agitou, mostrando que alguns comprimidos ainda tinham sobrevivido. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

"É desnecessário." Concordou ela, pegando-os. "Não sei como aconteceu, mas fique aparecendo aqui em meses, só para ter certeza de que está tudo bem com o seu organismo."

"Sem problemas." Itachi assentiu. "Ah, você tem um remédio para enxaqueca?"

Algum tempo depois, que incluiu um bocado de perguntas desnecessárias e uma pequena discursão com Sakura e Sasuke, Itachi levantou-se e saiu daquele hospital, com Sasuke ao seu lado. Era tudo o que queria, já que a única pessoa que lhe fazia viver era seu pequeno irmãozinho.

_Shisui o entenderia. Shisui apoiaria seu amigo. Shisui também não o abandonaria._

Itachi se lembrou do período em que ele e Shisui costumavam dormir no mesmo quarto. Shisui tinha um sono tão pesado que era quase impossível acordá-lo. Podia entrar no quarto, gritar, revirá-lo, sacudí-lo e ele sequer se mexeria da cama. Talvez fosse a segurança de estar em casa. Talvez fosse a alegria por poder repousar. Talvez fosse o fato de confiar sua vida á Itachi, e vice-versa.

No entanto, no dia seguinte, Danzou Shimura havia roubado um dos olhos de Shisui, enquanto ele ainda estava vivo. Shisui então confiou o seu outro olho para Itachi, dizendo-lhe para proteger Konoha e evitar conflitos por causa do egoísmo dos Uchiha.

Depois disso, nunca mais tivera notícias de Shisui. Ele fizera uma carta de suicídio, um testamento. E desaparecera com o corpo.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntou Sasuke para Itachi, observando a testa franzida do irmão mais velho. Itachi sacudiu a cabeça.

"Pensando em Shisui."

"Ah."

Por outro lado, Sasuke também estava imerso em pensamentos.

Tinha feito tantas coisas à Itachi, e nem ao menos acreditava que ele tivesse sido capaz de se sacrificar tanto por ele. Enquanto Sasuke só repetia que queria matá-lo. Itachi ficava repetindo para sobreviver por Sasuke. Só esperava que Itachi o perdoasse pelo que fizera. Por tudo. Recomeçaria. Por ele, começaria de novo. Voltaria à estaca zero, sem sofrimento por fazê-lo. Ao contrário, satisfeito em apagar toda a dor de seu passado, e continuar a viver. E, principalmente, nunca esqueceria de seu irmão. Por todo o incondicional sacrifício que fizera.

Por Itachi, iria viver. Por Itachi.

...

Yuna tentava não respirar alto, mas estava difícil. Dois homens apareceram no esconderijo de Itachi, pelo lado de fora; Zetsu, facilmente reconhecível pela aparência singular e ele. Uchiha Madara. O manto da Akatsuki sacudindo no vento e a máscara laranja nada sutil._ É, um comitê de recepção incrível._ Yuna estava tentando calcular suas chances contra Madara - eram minúsculas. Microscópicas. Sentiu sua respiração acelerar e teve de morder o lábio com força para se controlar.

Segundo Sasuke, ele usa uma ténica de tempo-espaço, assim como Yuna, que precisava admitir; ele é bem rápido. Isso já era visível na forma em que ele se movimentava. Parecia uma cobra, sempre pronto para dar o bote. Madara não era um inimigo qualquer, e isso já estava estampado no rosto.

Teve o poder de controlar a Kyuubi, sua técnica de tempo-espaço é superior á do Nidaime, sem falar na mentalidade perigosa. Se eu não conseguiram cuidar dele, é porque não nasceu ninguém apto. Madara causará cada vez mais discórdia, coisas ainda mais problemáticas. Precisa ser parado.

"Uchiha Sasuke ainda está em Konoha, mas eu não sei informar seu paradeiro..." Era Zetsu, que tinha uma voz rouca.

"Não quero saber." Madara o cortou, as mãos fechando-se em punhos. "Infiltre-se no alto escalão do ANBU, se necessário. Quero saber o que está acontecendo lá. Não sei porque aquele idiota levou o corpo de Itachi para lá. Talvez para transplantar os olhos. Mas, sem eu convencer o Sasuke, o plano vai atrasar cada vez mais."

_Era incrível,_ pensou Yuna. _De todos as pessoas no universo, tinha que ser logo eles dois. E ainda por cima um Uchiha Madara furioso, possivelmente mais forte e inquestionavelmente mais revoltado. A sorte realmente é minha aliada. Como eu sou idiota.  
_

Yuna, depois de uma longa deliberação, resolveu não atacá-los. Havia uma pequena chance de que eles não reparassem na presença dela - seja pelo jutsu ou pelo fato de estar nas folhas, escondida em uma particularmente densa.

"... Porém Itachi está morto." Falou Madara, meio preocupado, meio relaxado. "Não temos mais pedras no sapato. O acordo de 'Não atacar Konoha' está revogado."

"Até que enfim." Suspirou Zetsu.

"As coisas precisam andar conforme os planos... a demora era necessária. Tenho certeza de que Itachi deixou alguma última armadilha no Sasuke. Talvez o Amaterasu." Refletiu o Uchiha.

"Mas se Itachi nem desconfiava de que você sabia da verdade, porque ele faria isso?"

Madara riu, e o som fez Yuna estremecer.

"Porque, para Itachi, a vida de Sasuke era mais importante que a própria. Ele foi o meu melhor pupilo, sempre me surpreendendo." Era impressão dela ou havia um certo tom de orgulho na voz dele? "Porém aquela doença o pegou de jeito. De qualquer modo, ele não queria que eu alicie o Sasuke."

"Acha melhor passar em Konoha primeiro?"

"Sim. Mas não agora. Vou esperar Kisame voltar com a Hachibi antes de dar o próximo passo. Graças a Itachi, estou precisando tomar desvios."

De repente, Madara ficou com as costas eretas, como se tivesse sentido algo. Foi tão súbito que o coração de Yuna praticamente acelerou. _Ele sentiu a minha presença?_ O medo se apoderou dela.

Tão rápido quanto a luz, Madara pegou uma kunai e tentou cortar o rosto de Yuna. Ela teve pouquíssimo tempo para reagir - desviou do golpe assim que percebeu o que ia acontecer. Foi por pouco que ela não teve o rosto cortado, mas Madara conseguiu cortar uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Yuna, ainda com adrenalina á toda, usou o selo de mãos para reaparecer onde havia deixado sua kunai, logo do outro lado do campo.

Tudo isso durou menos de um segundo.

"Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo alguém tão rápido. E eu usei o Hiraishin¹ nível dois." Madara parecia aprovar. Ele voltou á posição original - cerca de dois metros separava Yuna de Madara - e sacudiu o pó da capa.

_(¹- Técnica do deslocamento do Deus Do Trovão. Utilizado por Minato.)_

Ela encarava-o sem pronunciar uma palavra, apenas ofegando em busca de ar. A adrenalina ainda estava presente - o susto que ela levou fora imenso. Itachi a precavera de não usar o Sharingan caso tivesse algum inimigo indesejado. Exceto em situações de vida ou morte.

_Por enquanto, dá para aguentar._

Madara avançou novamente, os movimentos sinuosos. Yuna também avançou, a kunai em mãos. Quando ela tentou atacá-lo, a kunai não o acertara - simplesmente o atravessou, como se ele fosse feito de névoa. Rapidamente, essa névoa se solidificou, atingindo Yuna no estômago. Por causa da força, ela foi arremessada mais de cinco metros. Ela sentiu o seu braço dar um estalo nauseante quando atingiu a terra, e a dor foi inacreditável._  
_

Yuna se levantou, a mão boa no estômago e o ódio fervendo nas veias. Detestava ser pega de surpresa. _Como diabos não funcionou? _Ela não tinha má pontaria...

Tentou formular alguma coisa baseada no que aconteceu. Qualquer coisa que a ajudasse._ Meus ataques físicos não tem efeito contra ele,_ pensou, observando Madara._ Mas para me atacar, ele tem que voltar a sua forma sólida, ou seja, eu tenho tempo para atacá-lo._ Lembrou de como ele se solidificou e virara névoa realmente rápido._ Mas ele deve saber que ao me atacar ele se arrisca a levar um contra-ataque... Terei então poucas chances..._

..._ Porém, considerando o tempo que Pain deve atacar Konoha, ele também deve querer acabar com isso rápido para poder aliciar o Sasuke. A vitória será determinada para quem for milésimos mais rápido._

Yuna arremessou uma kunai e correu até Madara novamente, juntando chakra nos punhos e tentando atacá-lo. Não deu outra - a mão dela simplesmente atingiu o ar, como se não tivesse nada ali. A kunai passou inofensiva pela máscara._ Mais alguns milésimos..._

Tão rápido que Zetsu não pôde acompanhar, Yuna se teletransportou para o local onde a kunai estava e atingiu Madara em cheio nas costas com um chidori. O barulho semelhante a mil pássaros voando encheu o campo de indignação e surpresa.

_Experimente esse Hiraishin nível três, idiota._

Yuna, exausta, recuou alguns passos, satisfeita por ter atingido o seu alvo uma vez. Ela pegou o pergaminho e correu o máximo que pôde de volta á Konoha.

...

Madara estava lívido por ter sido atingido. Mais do que isso; estava incrédulo pela coincidência esmagadora. A garota possuía um estilo de luta idêntico - se não mais avançado - que o Yondaime. Mesmas armas, jutsus. A batalha também fora impressionante. Levantando-se e sacudindo o pó pela segunda vez, virou-se para admirar a kunai de três pontas.

Zetsu estava igualmente sem palavras - optara por não intervir na briga.

O mais inacreditável: Percebera que a mulher usava um colar de três aros de ferro, dado apenas aos melhores do ANBU. Isso significava que Konoha estava buscando a verdade sobre Itachi e o clã Uchiha. A versão do Massacre estava com furos imensos, evidentes demais para serem ignorados. Estavam investigando todos os lugares em que Itachi permanecera enquanto vivo, na esperança de ter alguma pista concreta.

Ele relaxou. Itachi estava morto. Não havia como o garoto sobreviver áquela doença. Os melhores médicos dos mundo lhe disseram isso de forma inexorável. Se Itachi estava morto, nada poderia lhe atrapalhar. Se Itachi estava vivo... Bem, Pain não perdoa traições. Mataria-o na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse. Não havia nada lá que pudesse apontar os planos dele. O plano _"Olho Da Lua"_ estava a salvo. Nada ali poderia preocupá-lo.

...

Enquanto saía do hospital e de seus corredores superlotados, um shinobi mascarado entrou, carregando uma mulher inconsciente. Itachi ficou um pouco confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela sangrava muito, e parecia ter corrido quilômetros. Mesmo nessa distância conseguia ver um ombro deslocado. O shinobi gritou várias ordens, e logo apareceram vários médicos e enfermeiros com uma maca.

Ao colocar a máscara de oxigênio na mulher, o estômago de Sasuke revirou. Itachi prendeu a respiração.

Ver Yuna como uma boneca quebrada e maltratada fez crescer uma sensação completamente desconhecida em Itachi. Era uma espécie de afeto misturado com preocupação e ódio. Não sabia porque aquele sentimento o atingiu com tanta força naquele momento, mas foi capaz de imaginar quem seria o shinobi apto a machucá-la dessa maneira.

_Madara..._ As mãos de Itachi se fecharam em punhos, e ele foi até onde estava a maca.

"Onde ela foi encontrada?" Perguntou ao ANBU que a carregara.

O shinobi estreitou os olhos.

"Perto do portão de entrada."

"Ela está praticamente sem chakra." Sasuke desligou o Sharingan, cruzando os braços. "Lutou recentemente?"

"Já estava inconsciente quando a encontrei." Retrucou o shinobi. "Com sua licença, preciso informar a Godaime." E desapareceu.

A respiração de Itachi falhou, e ele precisou de um segundo para se recompor. Ou ela fora atacada na entrada ou estava fugindo do atacante, o que explicaria a falta de chakra. Sasuke colocou a mão no ombro do irmão.

"Yuna ficará bem." Tentou tranquilizar ele, sorrindo um pouco para o irmão. "Teimosa do jeito que é, não vai morrer."

Itachi assentiu. Também acreditava nisso. Ultimamente ele estava muito estressado; a combinação de treinamento noturno, junto com a prisão domiciliar e combinado com o fato de, quando saía, a população de Konoha começava a apontar para ele e falar em sussurros urgentes, comentando que o famoso traidor da vila fora estranhamente inocentado, colaboram com sua irritação. A sua personalidade naturalmente voltaria, quando tudo se estabilizar.

...

Tsunade apareceu na frente dos dois, uma expressão extremamente carrancuda. Más notícias.

"Ela teve várias fraturas, mas nenhuma grave. O braço dela foi deslocado e está sem chakra. Como isso foi acontecer?" Rugiu para os irmãos. Sasuke percebeu que Itachi se encolheu levemente. "Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão para ela sair de Konoha!"

"Foi um favor que ela fez para mim." Suspirou Itachi, decidido a contar a verdade. Tsunade o encarou com frieza e hostilidade.

"Quero vocês dois em meu escritório, _agora._" Falou decidida, pisando com força por onde passava.

Itachi suspirou novamente. Era o preço a se pagar por Yuna quase morrer por sua culpa? Sasuke tocou o ombro do irmão.

"Vamos."

Relutante, Itachi seguiu o caminho para o escritório da Hokage, se preparando psicologicamente para a punição que iria receber por usar de forma estúpida um dos melhores ANBUs de Konoha para salvar míseros pergaminhos.

...

* * *

_Comentários sobre o capítulo: _Foi difícil de escrever. Eu planejava fazer ultrapassar oito mil palavras, mas empaquei em sete. Não gosto desse capítulo, porque fui forçada a fazê-lo. Não podia parar a fanfiction agora, então quis fazer. Por sorte, apenas essa parte que eu realmente não gosto. O próximo capítulo está fluindo com mais facilidade, e isso é bom. Pode ter ficado um pouco confuso, mas no próximo capítulo eu estarei voltada mais á estratégia do que a ação imediata, se é que vocês conseguem entender o que se passa em minha cabeça louca. Pain está chegando, está muito perto de Konoha. (_"poucos quilômetros"_) E isso resultará em várias mortes inevitáveis, mas quais...?

Agradeço novamente ás reviews. Juro que foi o que me compeliu a terminar essa droga - desculpe, capítulo - em um tempo aceitável. O próximo já está saindo até, no máximo, dia (20/12). Falta algumas duas grandes cenas particularmente espinhosas e complexas, e quero fazer o melhor trabalho que posso nelas.

Reviews são o que motiva os escritores a continuarem seus trabalhos, digo e repito!

**Satsuki.**


	6. Capítulo VI: Problemas

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu!)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo VI  
**Problemas**

_A solidão não está mais me matando.  
Estou mais forte que ontem. _

_______...  
_

_É incondicional, lembre-se disso._

_..._

_Enquanto estamos sob o mesmo céu, silenciosa e forte.  
Para esse dia eu espero._

_..._

Era difícil acreditar no quão bem Yuna parecia, considerando que apenas quatro horas antes ela estava próxima da morte, com o rosto tão pálido quanto as paredes e três médicos-nin trabalhando simultaneamente nela. Difícil de acreditar que ela esteve inconsciente enquanto bolsas e bolsas de sangue eram inseridas em suas veias.

Itachi esteve lá o tempo todo; foi contra as regras do hospital, mas não havia nenhum shinobi naquele hospital todo de quem ele tivesse temeroso e nenhum pareceu disposto a confrontá-lo. Então ele ficou. Não fora até essa manhã, depois que ela havia se estabilizado da cirurgia e transfusões, que colocaram seu braço de volta no lugar - havia sido deslocado com algum impacto. Ela ainda estava em situação crítica, então ele ainda não havia usado as horas de visita. E não poderia se forçar a ir embora antes que ela abrisse os olhos. Então ele esperou, sentado na cadeira de metal dura e desconfortável, com um Sasuke teimoso lhe fazendo companhia.

Quem saberia o que passava pela cabeça dele? Mas Itachi ainda estava lá. Exausto, com frio, sentado, _com medo_. Com medo de que algo desse errado, algo fosse esquecido e ela morresse. Com medo de que houvessem a anestesiado demais e ela não voltasse. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa podia dar errado, e ele não poderia descansar até saber que nada aconteceu. Sasuke seguia essa mesma ideia de Itachi quase religiosamente.

Então, algum tempo depois que colocaram o braço dela de volta no lugar e Sakura cortou a anestesia e a desentubou, Yuna acordou. E quanto Itachi viu os olhos dela se abrindo, olhando-o, reconhecendo-o, sentiu-se inundar de alívio de uma maneira que nunca havia sentido antes. Mais forte que quando viu Sasuke vivo._ E como podia sentir aquilo? Como poderia ficar mais preocupado com o destino dela do que com o de seu próprio irmão?_

Então Itachi aguardou até que Sakura saísse, até que parecesse que ninguém apareceria por um tempo. Yuna estava bem; falando, comendo e fazendo piadas, sorrindo. Tranquilizando os shinobis que apareciam para verificar se ela estava inteira, dando algumas ordens para o esquadrão, conversando com Kakashi a respeito de alguns relatórios sem sentido e até brincando com Sasuke.

Itachi apenas esperou até que o ambiente estivesse vazio. Felizmente, Sasuke compreendeu o desejo de Itachi e deu uma pequena ajuda nas circunstâncias.

"Kakashi." Falou Sasuke, empurrando-o. "Preciso que você venha comigo até o Complexo."

"O quê?" A voz de Kakashi, normalmente mais baixa que a dos outros, subiu alguns tons pela surpresa. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Tem algumas coisas que preciso pegar. Por exemplo, roupas e comida." Sasuke indicou Itachi pela cabeça. "Os dois devem estar famintos de tanto cumprimentar as pessoas."

"Ah, está bem..." Kakashi baixou os ombros, derrotado mas ao mesmo tempo feliz em ter a oportunidade de ajudar Sasuke. "Não vamos demorar!" Avisou para Yuna.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Itachi agradeceu mentalmente á Sasuke. Ia dever mais essa. E, graças a ele, tinha pelo menos uma hora disponível, talvez mais, para conversar com Yuna, sem enfermeiras ou shinobis interrompendo quando finalmente decidia começar. Era melhor iniciar desde já. Levantou-se da cadeira - com as costas rígidas de tanto tempo sentado sem movimento - e a pegou, colocando lado-a-lado com a cama de Yuna. Voltou a se sentar e suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Preciso saber o que houve lá no esconderijo." Pediu Itachi, juntando as mãos. "Por favor. É realmente importante."

Yuna nada respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando Itachi, repassando mentalmente tudo que lhe tinha acontecido nas vinte e quatro horas anteriores. Parecia até irreal cogitar a possibilidade que isso havia acontecido, considerando que ela estava perfeitamente segura no hospital.

Então ela contou. Cada detalhe, cada ação e reação do que realmente tinha acontecido lá no esconderijo. Ele era um bom ouvinte - apenas acenava, encorajando-a a prosseguir. Quando ela dava uma pausa tentando se lembrar de detalhes, ele não a pressionava. Apenas a tranquilizava, murmurando que não deveria ter pressa.

Quando chegou na parte de Madara, Yuna percebeu que as mãos dele tinham se fechado em punhos, os tendões se sobressaindo na pele clara. Ele estreitou os olhos quando Madara mencionou que pretendia aliciar o Sasuke antes da invasão de Pain á Konoha, e que ele fora em busca da Hachibi. Aqueles eram detalhes já conhecidos por Kisame, mas, de alguma forma, mais preocupante ouvindo por Yuna.

Quando ela terminou de contar, Itachi permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo, refletindo.

"Desculpe-me." Ele disse, depois de quase cinco minutos de silêncio. "Foi uma tolice expor você dessa forma. Uma completa irresponsabilidade."

"Bobagem." Yuna quase sorriu. _Ele estava se culpando pelo estado dela._ "Eu quis ir, você não me forçou."

"Eu a pressionei." Insistiu Itachi, convicto.

Ela balançou a cabeça. _Está começando a parecer Minato, com uma calma inabalável e uma péssima mania de tentar assumir a culpa._

"Eu arrisco minha vida todo dia. Entro nesse hospital quase uma vez por mês e fico em piores estados. Repito: Isso não foi nada. Esqueça." O tom da voz de Yuna era firme, do tipo que não permitia discursões ou contradições.

Itachi suspirou. Ela continuava irredutível como sempre. Se ele não podia lamentar - que certamente era o que queria fazer, só havia outra coisa que precisava desabafar.

"Obrigado. Por arriscar sua vida para recuperar pedaços de papel." Acrescentou, vendo o olhar indagador dela. Ele conseguiu formar um sorriso. "Não sei como te agradecer."

"Parando com essas conversas melancólicas seria um ótimo início." Brincou Yuna, jogando um travesseiro nele - ela tinha cerca de três. "Daqui a pouco vem fantasmas falando sobre piratas ou coisas do gênero, tamanha a melancolia."

"Sasuke sempre acreditou em fantasmas." Itachi disse com um sorriso triste. Aquela pequena informação sobre o seu irmão saíra de modo completamente inconsciente. "Quando ele tinha pesadelos ou quando ele pensou ter visto um fantasma, Sasuke sempre corria pelo corredor e acabava em minha porta. Ele hesita por um momento antes de bater. Eu acabo o convidando a vir dormir comigo, eu nunca tive muito sono também..." Itachi deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios antes de olhar nos olhos de Yuna. "Vá dormir. Eu vou proteger você."

"Não tenho medo de fantasmas." Ela disse, embora seu lábio tremesse um pouco, como se estivesse se lembrando de coisas desagradáveis. "E você já protegeu gente demais durante toda a sua vida. Deixe que eu protejo você dessa vez, ok?"

"Não sou eu que estou numa cama de hospital." Itachi lembrou, apontando para a cabeceira metálica. Ela comprimiu os lábios.

"Talvez." Concordou. "Mas se não fosse por mim, certamente estaria. Sabia que estava tendo um problema com o sangue estocado? Você tinha usado praticamente todo o AB+ disponível." Ela aplacou a dureza das palavras com um olhar e sorriso materno. "Vá dormir. _Eu protejo você._"

Cansado para discutir depois do longo e exaustivo dia de sucessivas preocupações e temores, Itachi encostou a cabeça no colchão de Yuna. Não era uma posição confortável, mas se sentia melhor assim, sabendo que estava a milímetros de distância dela, podendo até sentir o calor quase tangível que emanava de seu corpo.

Era irrefutável: Yuna se tornara tão fundamental em sua vida quanto Sasuke. Não sabia porque esse fato atingira Itachi com tamanha força no momento, mas ele pode realmente apreciar. Era muito fácil ficar na companhia dela. Ele sentiu uma mão quente acariciar seus cabelos e percebeu que era Yuna que estava acariciando-o, num ato que ninguém mais fez na vida de Itachi com a exceção de sua mãe.

Ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu.

Um pouco tempo depois, Sasuke retornou ao quarto, depositando as três mochilas em um armário destinado ao paciente guardar seus pertences pessoais - como livros e outros objetos. De certa forma, os mais velhos preferiram assim. Não ficava óbvio demais que haviam uma forma de escapar rapidamente.

A guarda não foi baixada nem por um segundo, apesar dos protestos. Um a um, eles foram adormecendo e Itachi permitiu-se relaxar.

...

Havia uma movimentação incomum no prédio do Hokage, Itachi percebeu, enquanto andava pelas ruas. Vários shinobis entravam e saíam com uma frequência alarmante. Parecia preparativos para algo.

Enquanto estava na Akatsuki, o shinobi aprendeu logo cedo que otimismo, na maioria das vezes, não passava de uma ilusão. Que era necessário aceitar os fatos como eles são, e não distorcê-los por pessimismo _ou_ otimismo. Deveria sempre estar pronto para o pior ou o melhor. Mas, de acordo com a sua experiência, as coisas raramente estavam bem.

Era extremamente incomum. Itachi estreitou os olhos para os novos dois shinobis que entravam. Planejavam algum ataque ou defesa com a chega iminente de Pain? Era provável. Mas logo lembrou-se que havia a possibilidade de serem membros da Raíz, e suspirou.

Yuna tinha, como ele reparou no hospital, recuperado-se do ataque e do susto de uma forma invejável. Visivelmente mais saudável do que _antes_ do ataque, ainda conservava aquele brilho materno no olhar que fazia Itachi, muitas vezes, ficar olhando como um idiota. Fazia muitos anos que não encontrava uma mulher de personalidade tão... _inquietante_. Tudo o que fazia influenciava-o. Pensando bem, era bastante semelhante ao que sentia em relação á Sasuke. Mas, vindo dela, Itachi ficava preso nas expressões pensativas de Yuna, tentando decifrar o que acontecia em sua mente, intimamente desejando acompanhá-la, ou até mesmo quando ela sorria - seja de modo sarcástico ou genuíno.

_Era normal, não era?_

Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber da resposta.

Ao chegar no destino - uma barraca que os shinobis geralmente escolhem na hora do almoço, uma mulher veio lhe atender com um sorriso e piscadela desnecessários. Itachi pediu os três yakissobas e o missôshiru e aguardou a entrega sentado no banquinho, refletindo.

Sua vida havia mudado radicalmente nos últimos dois meses. Descobrira que cometeu mais um erro naquela inexorável noite. Não tinha matado a única Uchiha fora de Konoha. Fosse isso ou não, sequer conseguiu imaginar_ porque_ ela estava viva. Seguia uma ideologia diferente da de Sasuke, inicialmente: _Procurar sobreviventes, e não vingança. _Essa ideologia, ironicamente, possibilitou uma discrição sutil.

Mas... e se o fato dela estar vivo tivesse sido previamente deliberado...? Alguém que tivesse escolhido aquela noite, justamente por ser a única em que apenas uma, unicamente uma mulher Uchiha estivesse fora de Konoha? Apenas ela e mais ninguém? Com o único objetivo de reconstrução do clã, mais tarde...?

Talvez.

Se Madara tivesse pensado que Itachi havia decidido anteriormente manter Sasuke vivo, ele teria guardado outro Uchiha na manga, por precaução? E se esse Uchiha fosse Yuna? Isso o incomodava desde que soube de uma mulher Uchiha viva. Yuna tinha escapado por pura sorte e coincidência _ou_ alguém havia examinado cuidadosamente esse detalhe, reservando-lhe uma tarefa futura, desconhecida para Itachi?

Caso a última suposição provasse verídica, estava óbvio a futura tarefa de Yuna, o modo brutal de como seria usada, provavelmente contra sua vontade. _Reconstrução do clã_. Entretanto, a simples ideia de Madara tocando em Yuna provocou em Itachi um surto de raiva e um instinto protetor ainda mais feroz que sentia quando se tratava de Sasuke. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com seus próprios sentimentos, porque não era uma pessoa necessariamente violenta.

A mulher retornou um tempo depois com o pedido. Itachi, arrancado de seus pensamentos, não tardou em colocá-los em sacolas de plástico, também reparando que existia um bilhete encima do pedido do missôshiru, com um nome e endereço. Reprimindo uma expressão de repulsa, ele pegou a comida, entregou o dinheiro necessário e saiu, os pensamentos voltando a assaltá-lo em intervalos frequentes.

Em dois meses, tudo havia mudado. Sasuke não o havia matado. Itachi sobreviveu á doença, que tinha sido definitivamente exterminada. Outra Uchiha - Yuna entrara no jogo de modo ativo. Madara retirara sua máscara passiva e revelou seus exatos planos, aguçando o instinto protetor de Itachi. Pain atacaria Konoha, causando inevitáveis mortes e destruição. Danzou retirou suas cartas da mesa, deixando-as em segundo plano, mas ameaçando usá-las na menor margem de oportunidade que aparecesse, e o risco onipresente das bijuus serem capturadas, e tudo que conhece ter fim em um piscar de olhos.

Apesar disso, ele tinha Sasuke e Yuna ao seu lado, então sabia que tudo acabaria bem. Era só ter a paciência necessária até a hora chegar.

...

"Parece que seu apetite voltou." Comentou Sakura, observando Yuna sorrir e morder a barra de cereais - a terceira dela em apenas meia hora - e tomar um gole do suco de laranja. Era verdade; sentia fome o bastante para não pensar em absolutamente nada além. Itachi apoiou completamente o retorno do apetite dela e saiu para comprar yakissoba e sopa de missô, seus pratos favoritos, á pedido dela. Ainda não havia retornado, então Sasuke lhe fazia companhia, com um grosso livro em mãos.

"Acontece." Yuna sorriu antes de morder novamente a barra de cereal. Sakura sorriu, mas levemente preocupada e surpresa com a rápida recuperação de Yuna.

Sasuke se inclinou. Estava usando uma blusa preta de mangas compridas - é engraçado como a cor preta parece ser a cor predileta dos Uchiha - e calças sociais. Apesar de tentar disfarçar, percebia-se fundas olheiras no Uchiha mais novo.

"E quando ela terá alta?" Perguntou.

Sakura suspirou. Também estava exausta, Yuna reparou.

"Vou apenas monitorá-la por um período. Creio que, daqui a algumas horas, estará liberada, Yuna-san."

Ela assentiu, unicamente. Apesar de não demonstrar - bem, ela tentava não demonstrar, porém queria muito sair daquele hospital. O cheiro onipresente de naftalina, o farfalhar das cortinas com a brisa invernal e o barulho dos monitores era extremamente irritante, mas manifestar em voz alta seu descontentamento não ajudaria em nada. Então ela suportava em silêncio, contando os segundos que faltava para se libertar de tudo isso. Dessa prisão.

A médica anotou alguma coisa na prancheta antes de sair, carregando duas folhas e fechando a porta ao passar. Sasuke franziu a testa.

"Essa demora é completamente desnecessária. Você já se curou." Murmurou para Yuna. Ela riu e acariciou de leve o rosto dele, como gostava de fazer para tranquilizar.

"É apenas precaução deles." Prometeu ela, ainda sorrindo. "Lembre-se que foi contra Madara que lutei. Ele poderia ter deixado uma carta na manga. Tenha paciência que tudo vai terminar bem."

Sasuke sorriu com aquele modo leve que sempre a fazia lembrar de Itachi. Lentamente, inclinou a cabeça em direção á mão dela. Foi nesse exato momento que a porta se abriu - pela terceira vez e Itachi apareceu, carregando duas sacolas visivelmente pesadas. Yuna deixou cair a mão, agora preocupada. Só de observar a expressão dele, que estava com a testa franzida e a posição tensa, sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem.

"O que aconteceu?" Yuna teve dificuldades em manter a voz neutra. Imaginava as mais diversas situações que o envolvia preso, sendo torturado...

"Movimentação incomum no escritório da Tsunade." Informou ele, colocando as sacolas e franzindo ainda mais a testa ao retirar um papel - incomum em uma entrega - e amassá-lo, jogando na cesta de lixo em sua direita. "Só membros do ANBU entrando e saindo. Fiquei desconfiado."

"Pode ser uma movimentação de defesa ou estratégica." Sugeriu Sasuke, retirando o conteúdo da sacola. "Não vejo motivos para alarde."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Eles poderiam ter retornado de uma missão." Continuou.

"Estou ciente, Sasuke, porém..."

"Um chamado de emergência, talvez?"

"Só fiquei preocupado." Retrucou Itachi, agora lado a lado de Yuna. "Sei que ultimamente ando pessimista e irritado, mas é necessário precaução para o pior."

Sasuke entendia o ponto de vista, mas não ia deixar de lado a oportunidade de brincar com Itachi. Sufocou um riso.

"Desculpe. E é verdade - você precisa relaxar." Falou Sasuke, brincando com a franja do lençol fino de Yuna. Ela aproveitou:

"Estou melhor, Itachi." Ela sorriu de modo estonteante para ele, cujo cenho continuou franzido. "Desculpa preocupar todos vocês com ferimentos e sangue. Sabia que não ia trazer bem nenhum."

A voz dela estava triste, o que pertubou os outros dois. Ele, enfim, não aguentou mais e começou a desabafar.

"Eu que fui o idiota que te pediu esse favor. É por minha culpa que você está aqui. " Itachi estava_ infeliz_ com a situação. "Era eu quem devia ter ido...-"

"Não diga isso!" Ela praticamente gritou, a voz em completo pânico e desespero. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer. "E se tivesse sido você que tivesse se machucado, isso porque fui arrogante para desconfiar de suas motivações... eu não iria me perdoar. A população longe de Konoha não sabe do meu parentesco -_ ainda_ - com vocês. Apenas agora que os boatos começaram a aparecer de que você estava vivo e milagrosamente absolvido de suas acusações. Apenas agora que começaram a fluir para o exterior, porque recomeçamos a andar em público. Ainda assim, Tsunade mantêm a total cautela para que eles não saibam mais do que é estritamente necessário." Yuna suspirou, ainda apavorada. "Eu aceito esses ferimentos e até algo mais grave se for para garantir a segurança de vocês."

"Os nossos inimigos sabem perfeitamente bem de que eu faria o mesmo por vocês dois." O Uchiha mais velho cruzou os braços, tentando analisar a situação. "Agora que sabem que continuo respirando. Só não entendo como Madara ainda não soube."

"Porque, apesar de você continuar vivo, sabe que não representa nenhuma ameaça imediata." Sasuke, enfim, se pronunciou, fazendo os outros dois arquearem as sobrancelhas. Yuna falou de um modo hesitante.

"Como assim? Itachi possui informações valiosas, tanto em pergaminhos quanto na cabeça. É uma ameaça a qualquer um."

"Apesar dele ser inocentado, os outros não deixarão de perceber que ele não passou impune do Julgamento. Olhe, Madara não é estúpido - contudo aparenta ser na primeira vez que o vi, e deve saber que você pegaria sentença de morte imediata, porque eu não saberia de nada útil para inocentá-lo, e os alto escalão não iria se manifestar á seu favor. Mas, caso tivesse sobrevivido, talvez ele queira contar com o fato da invasão de Pain." Acrescentou o mais novo, agora confiante. "Mesmo que tivesse sobrevivido, não estaria nos planos de Pain deixá-lo vivo. Poderia te matar sem sujar as mãos."

"Mas é justamente o risco que ele queria evitar." Argumentou Itachi. "Que Konoha consiga pôr as mãos em mim e tente extrair informações."

"Ele não contava com o fato de que eu estava aqui." Yuna suspirou novamente. "Tenho influência com os Kages. Consegui redução para a sentença de vocês no início, e removê-las após um mês. Foi por minha causa que Itachi não pegou pena de morte, e os conselheiros estavam bastante ansiosos para isso. Mas aconteceram imprevistos; a vigilância de Danzou, visita de Pain... Você tem razão, Sasuke." A lógica no argumento dele era quase tangível. "Madara deve mesmo contar com Pain para matá-lo, caso a possibilidade chegasse aos ouvidos dele. Bem, não seria incômodo, no geral... apenas desvios." Concluiu ela, a expressão se fechando em dor.

"Eu não suportaria perder nenhum de vocês." Confidenciou Itachi, agora quase sem seu famoso autocontrole. Ia desmoronar, e precisou de apoiar na cama para manter o equilíbrio. "Nenhum dos dois. Lamento muito por tudo que causei... E pelo que provavelmente vai acontecer... Sinto muito..."

De modo meio hesitante, Yuna tocou a mão de Itachi. Não era macia, mas havia algo que lhe era estranhamente reconfortante. Uma promessa silenciosa de aceitação, tranquilidade e conforto. Os seus dedos se entrelaçaram tão naturalmente que pareciam conhecidos há anos. A dor dele tinha se tornado a dela, de um modo estranho. Sasuke, também possuído pela dor, se aproximou com cautela do seu irmão e o abraçou. Com o rosto de Itachi enterrado nas madeixas azul-escuras dele, o irmão mais velho pode perceber porque Sasuke gostava tanto de ser abraçado, apesar de inicialmente recusar por causa do orgulho.

_Com o abraço, você compartilha sua dor, tornando mais fácil suportá-la. É com um abraço que você percebe o quanto amamos uma pessoa_.

Apertou com mais força a mão de Yuna, que acariciava as costas da sua mão com o polegar. A mão dela era surpreendentemente macia, o que ele não esperava. Fazia um contraste óbvio com a mão dele, provavelmente áspera e desagradável.

O Uchiha mais jovem reparou, mas fingiu não ter visto. O momento estava ficando íntimo, e não tinha exata certeza se queria permanecer no quarto. Mas permitiu-se abraçar Itachi e murmurar as palavras que ele costumava falar quando era mais novo e indefeso.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

...

Depois de algumas horas de conversa descontraída, Sasuke anunciou que ia para o Complexo dormir, acrescentando que Yuna logo teria alta e poderia acompanhá-lo mais tarde. Itachi também tinha se levantado para ir com seu irmão, mas ele havia recusado, curiosamente insistindo que ele deveria cuidar de Yuna agora.

Itachi não protestou. Uma parte sua queria ficar com Yuna. Outra parte não queria tirar Sasuke do seu campo de visão, mas seu irmão estava tão cansado... Além disso, sabia se cuidar... Yuna havia colocado uma semente de chakra para ele enviar sinais caso estivesse em perigo... Além disso, tinha o seu pequeno grupo 'Hebi', que prestariam auxílio caso necessário.

Estaria seguro, por enquanto. Examinou Yuna quando seu irmão mais novo saiu. Definitivamente estava melhor. Olheiras menos perceptíveis, pele menos pálida e até mesmo o cabelo estava mais brilhante. Resistente a vários protestos, ela não estava usando o vestido do hospital, e sim um short - meio curto, tinha que admitir - cinza e blusa regata preta.

Um brilho no pescoço chamou sua atenção. Era um colar, que Itachi tinha reparado desde o primeiro dia que a conhecera, mas que nunca prestou atenção _de fato _nele. Era muito parecido com o seu, mas o dela tinha uma espécie de cadeado e tinha um pequeno local onde poderia ser aberto por uma pequena chave. Itachi se perguntou o que havia trancado no cadeado.

Mas, ao levantar o olhar para o rosto dela, ele viu a dor nos olhos de Yuna, e desejou não ter sido o causador.

"Está com dor?" Ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Voltou a se sentar no colchão, perto das pernas dela, frente a frente com seu rosto. Yuna sacudiu a cabeça, em negação.

"Pensando... em nós."

A boca de Itachi ficou seca, e seu estômago se revirou.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ela não respondeu. Tinha baixado a cabeça, o cabelo de obsidiana criando uma espécie de cortina. Torcia os dedos no lençol do hospital.

"É normal... eu sentir... essa..." Yuna lutava tanto com as palavras, como se conseguisse falar, mas tivesse medo da resposta. E ela nunca lhe pareceu tão atraente agora. Respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para Itachi. "_Sensação_... quando estou com você?"

Parecia que seu corpo tinha ficado entorpecido. Sequer escutava seu próprio coração batendo no peito. Itachi tentou respirar fundo, mas a respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Continuo sem entender." Mas era uma mentira. Seu estômago agora se contorcia como se tivesse engolido cobras. Durante anos, ele não tinha se sentido assim. Temeroso e ansioso por uma resposta. Só tinha se sentido assim com uma única pessoa; sua falecida namorada. Miyu.

Isso significava que...

_Ah, merda. Merda, merda, merda._

_Está de brincadeira, não é?_

Apesar de seus esforços para não se apaixonar por Yuna, tinha feito uma porcaria de trabalho. O coração de Itachi disparou quando ela o encarou, comprovando seu completo fracasso. Era absolutamente ridículo que ela o influenciasse dessa forma tão óbvia. Foi apenas _dois meses_! Dois meses e meio! Que tipo de retardado mental se apaixonava em dois meses, ainda por cima com todo esse perigo ao redor?

_Certo. _Eu. Admito.

Merda.

_Como só fui me dar conta disso agora?_ A pergunta gritava em sua cabeça, mas outra parte tentava analisar o significado por trás. A sua relação com ela já não era exatamente pacífica, e estava inexoravelmente condenada a ser mais turbulenta, agora que reconheceu os sentimentos que fervilhavam em seu corpo. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando formular uma frase, mas nada coerente saiu. Ela já deve pensar que ele era um retardado.

Eles ficaram se encarando. Ambos se recusando a desviar o olhar. Itachi, confuso com relação ao que sentia e Yuna, sem entender a reação dele.

"Algo errado?" Ela, enfim, perguntou. Tinha a testa franzida e um olhar preocupado.

"Nada." _Nada que eu possa falar_, se corrigiu mentalmente.

A testa dela se franziu ainda mais.

"Pode confiar em mim, sabe disso."

O efeito daquela simples frase em Itachi foi inacreditável. Seu mal humor, antes reprimido com as suposições sombrias de Madara, voltou á tona.

"Você duvidou de mim quando foi para recuperar os documentos." Murmurou. Não pretendia usar o tom acusatório. "Achou que eu estivesse te enganando ou algo semelhante? Que pena, porque eu não tenho o hábito de mentir para a minha família, exceto quando _não há_ outra solução. Absolutamente nenhuma."

Yuna fechou o rosto.

"Retiro o que disse, então."

Itachi a ficou encarando, sem conseguir juntar as palavras para falar; demorou cerca de dois minutos até que retomasse a conversa. Estava tão indignado que até se surpreendeu que as palavras tivessem saído coerentes.

"Eu não te entendo." Falou, enfim. "Tem momentos em que você possui uma inocência infantil invejável. outra parece que não viveu nesse século. Fica irritada com facilidade, mas só quando o tema da conversa é voltado para você, já reparei isso. Em outras horas, parece que está gravemente doente..."

Yuna não falou. Apenas aguardava, inexpressiva. Ele aproveitou a deixa para continuar.

"Por favor, Yuna..." A dor na voz de Itachi era quase tangível, ele percebeu com tristeza. "O que está te causando tanto sofrimento...? Me deixe ajudá-la. Você salvou minha vida e a do meu irmão... O mínimo que eu posso fazer..."

"Eu que não te entendo." Ela sussurrou. Sua voz tremia. Yuna abraçou seus joelhos em busca de conforto. "Fico em dúvida se você me odeia ou me aceita como eu sou."

"Odiar? Porque te odiaria? Você deixou minha vida mais aceitável, apesar de eu ter matado toda a sua família biológica. Não guarda rancor ou repulsa. Pelo menos não que eu tenha percebido. _Você_ trata Sasuke como o seu próprio irmão e filho. _Você_ conseguiu reduzir minha pena. _Você_ retirou a sentença de Konoha. _Você_ recuperou os documentos mais importantes que tenho. _Você_ me doou sangue quando eu mais precisei. _Você_ garantiu que Sasuke chegasse vivo em Konoha. _Você_ me faz lembrar de que eu não devo desistir, nunca. Você..." E parou, porque estava prestes a dizer o que não devia.

_Você me fez te amar quando eu jurava que não possuía mais coração e sentimentos. Você me fez te amar de uma forma que eu não acreditava ser possível em um período tão ínfimo de tempo._

Yuna sacudiu a cabeça. Essa conversa estava confundindo a cabeça dela. Ao invés de esclarescer pontos, eles se tornaram cada vez mais nebulados.

"Não me refiro a isso. Eu apenas não entendo o que sinto por você."

"Em que sentido?" _Você não é a única_, quase disse.

Ela murmurou algo ininteligível antes de encará-lo.

"Sinto vontade de te bater mas, ao mesmo tempo, de te abraçar. Isso não é natural. Não é saudável em um período curto de tempo. Sinto vontade de..." Ela parou, a expressão agora um misto de medo com vergonha.

_Sinto vontade de te beijar,_ ela queria dizer, mas o olhar entregava tudo. Não era simples amizade que nasceu entre eles - foi algo mais, algo que só se deram conta quando estavam cara a cara, tentando imaginar suas vidas sem o outro. Foi quase impossível. Yuna levantou a mão e colocou no rosto de Itachi. Eles agora se aproximavam. Yuna tinha sentimentos por Itachi. Essa parte era certeza, e esses sentimentos estavam atravessando a amizade, mas ela o amava? Não sabia.

Itachi não percebeu - estava completamente entorpecido - até que fosse demasiado tarde. Estava com seu rosto a centímetros do dela.

Fechou os olhos.

_Não._

Yuna merecia coisa melhor do que aquilo. Não podia deixar que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo. Simplesmente não podia. Talvez Kakashi lhe deixasse feliz como ele nunca, jamais seria capaz de fazer.

"Não posso fazer isso." Ele disse, engolindo em seco quando os lábios dela se entreabriram. "Vai gerar problemas...-"

"Ah, Kami-sama. Cale essa boca. Cale agora." Yuna quase rosnou. "Pare de pensar, por favor. Apenas faça o que seu instinto diz."

_Faça o que o seu instinto diz._

Itachi a olhou na mesma hora em que os narizes de ambos se tocaram. Yuna, involuntariamente, prendeu a respiração enquanto ele a olhava profundamente. Era como se o olhar dele a avaliasse e conhecesse seus mais profundos segredos e, mais do que isso, era como se ele a aceitasse exatamente do jeito que ela é. Lentamente. Ele a queria tanto...

Yuna sentiu ele se aproximar bem devagar, e como se ela também fosse atraída pela mesma força, também diminuiu a distância entre eles. A respiração dela batia no rosto dele e o cheiro era inebriante. Então, os lábios deles se tocaram levemente e foi como se Itachi nunca tivesse beijado alguém. Porque lábios de Yuna eram a coisa mais macia que ele já tinha sentido, em toda a sua vida. Foi um beijo casto, mas o autocontrole dele pareceu evaporar com esse breve contato. Yuna colocou a mão no rosto dele, o puxando de volta pela nuca.

O coração dela pareceu disparar quando Itachi tocou os lábios dela com sua língua. Foi tão leve que parecia fazer cócegas. Ele foi lento e tranqüilo, como se quisesse apreciar cada segundo daquilo.

A língua dele entrou na boca dela lentamente e ela estava quente e macia. Era surreal a sensação que eles sentiam. Ele queria isso tanto quanto Yuna, mas era algo difícil de acreditar. Itachi não conseguia acreditar. Estava beijando Yuna e _ela estava retribuindo_. Eles se beijaram delicadamente. Era como se estivessem se conhecendo apenas agora. Pedindo permissão, de certa forma. Yuna não encontrava forças nela mesma para parar. Parecia que cada beijo nunca, _jamais_ seria o suficiente.

Em um momento, tiveram que se separar em busca de oxigênio e se encararam. Os olhos de Itachi, já escuros, ardiam em fogo lento. Era como se ele estivesse queimando por dentro. Esse calor passava por seu olhar. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que ele voltou a beijá-la, a respiração novamente recuperada.

A amava. Isso era inegável e evidente.

...

Yuna descobriu-se furiosa quando sentiu seus lábios subitamente desocupados quando Kakashi entrou no quarto, tirando a atenção de Itachi dela.

_Ótimo, era justamente o que ela precisava. _

"Hey, adivinha!" Kakashi anunciou, contente. "Consegui... algumas..."

Ele os encarou chocado antes que um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto, oculto pela máscara que não conseguia disfarçar as linhas nos olhos.

"Devo voltar mais tarde?"

Itachi disse "sim" ao mesmo tempo que Yuna disse "tudo bem". O mais velho dirigiu um olhar para ela, tentando fazê-la perceber o quanto ele ficar _não era _tudo bem. Ela só sorriu para ele, tocando seus dedos. _Paciência_, queria dizer.

"Vocês deveriam colocar um aviso na porta!" Kakashi comentou, mas já estava atravessando o quarto e se sentando numa cadeira vazia. Ele entregou a Yuna uma pequena bolsa de tecido, e ela chacoalhou a bolsinha. Pequenas peças de madeira fizeram barulho. Peças de shougi.

"Está brincando." Comentou secamente. Era uma estupidez interromper o beijo dela com Itachi por causa de um jogo de shougi. Deliberou se deveria ela mesma matar Kakashi naquele instante.

"Sei que é menos interessante do que estava fazendo antes." Prosseguiu Kakashi, fazendo Yuna corar um pouco. "Mas eu supus que estava entediada... Se quiser, eu deixo as peças aqui para você e Itachi jogarem. Ao que parece, não há nada mais interessante além disso a se fazer aqui."

"Cuide de sua vida." Sussurrou ela, agora realmente envergonhada. "Mas aceito a oferta. Pode sair daqui."

"Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Pelo menos duas partidas?"

"Em troca, não quero que apareça por um mês."

"Feito. Mas você sabe que vai perder, não sabe?"

"Veremos."

...

"Kakashi." Itachi disse, depois de duas partidas de shougi vencidas por Yuna e meia hora de conversa insignificante. "Pode fazer algo para mim?"

"Claro."

"Vá atrás da Sakura e diga que Yuna está pronta para ter alta."

"Sei... Você quer que eu saia para vocês se agarrarem."

"Não, quero que você saia para que não _assista _enquanto nos agarramos."

Kakashi ergueu as mãos em rendição.

"Não verão mais o meu rosto,_ hipoteticamente._"

"Muito obrigado."

...

Mas ela não teve que protestar pela grosseria de Itachi com Kakashi, já que ele estava a beijando na boca novamente. E lá estava: aquele sentimento de felicidade e tranqüilidade. Ela quase não podia lidar com o quão boa a vida dela tinha ficado no último dia. Não queria que Kakashi voltasse. Queria apenas aproveitar Itachi que, de alguma forma, tornou-se parte importante de sua vida, apesar da ambiguidade dos sentimentos em relação á ele, em especial quando a beijava dessa forma. As suas bocas se separavam apenas quando a necessidade de recuperar o fôlego era torturante, mas a distância não durava mais do que alguns instantes, apesar de parecer longos segundos para eles. Itachi a beijava como se não tivesse amanhã. Como não havia beijado nenhuma mulher.

"É impressão minha ou essas foram as duas horas mais longas da minha vida?" Yuna arfou quando precisaram recuperar o oxigênio, mas Itachi se recusou que seus lábios saíssem de sua pele. Desceu os beijos para a linha da mandíbula, recomeçando o trajeto inicial, sentindo o seu leve perfume.

"Não foi apenas as suas." Garantiu Itachi, voltando a beijá-la com um sorriso. Era bem perigoso fazer isso em um hospital, com a visita frequente de enfermeiras e a chegada iminente de Sakura. Mas quem se importava? Queria que os outros soubessem de que Yuna o pertencia.

Yuna riu antes de interromper o beijo novamente, o empurrando pelo peito para ele se ajeitar. Ele não precisou advinhar o que se passava pela mente dela; alguém estava vindo, e não seria bom eles serem pegos se agarrando - ainda que não estivessem errados - em uma cama de hospital. Era tudo tão novo e recente que nem mesmo ele se acostumou. Apenas reparou que a amava algumas horas atrás, quando tentou imaginar sua vida sem ela, e Yuna sequer tinha certeza dos seus próprios sentimentos.

Mas nem se importou. Estavam juntos. Itachi estava redescobrindo a sensação de amar alguém, e gostou muito do que sentiu.

...

* * *

Esse capítulo, como deu para reparar, foi mais voltado tanto para as precauções tomadas quanto pelos problemas que estão a vir. Quis manter algo mais... progressivo, mas é tudo gradual. Tudo está pela lógica. Foi realmente difícil encontrar tempo necessário para sentar com roupas confortáveis e deixar meus dedos fluírem pelo teclado. Só consegui quando terminou as infinitas provas seletivas de fim de ano. Atualmente encontro-me de férias, sobre um ar condicionado de 16 graus, no notebook comendo miojo. Para mim, sinônimo de paraíso.

(**PS**: Continuo fazendo modificações nos capítulos iniciais. Não estou mudando o enredo - apenas alterando palavras que não me agradaram e ajeitando erros de português e semântica. Coloquei a história como _M_ porque desenvolvi algumas cenas consideradas... impróprias para menores e que, irrefutavelmente, serão postadas aqui conforme o desenvolvimento da fanfic. Yup, hentai. Mas nada muito explícito.)

_Comentando alguns trechos_; Particularmente, adoro a preocupação incondicional de Itachi a respeito de seus únicos parentes, e parece que isso conseguiu afetar eles, fazendo-os se preocuparam com o bem estar dele tanto quanto o inverso. É um avanço, considerando que tinham algumas poucas discussões, particularmente entre Itachi e Yuna. É nesse capítulo que ela finalmente percebe que os amava, independente do mínimo tempo em que tivera oportunidade de realmente conhecê-los. Mas dá para reparar uma ambiguidade em relação aos sentimentos de Itachi por Yuna. É algo que pretendo explorar, porque nos sentimos assim o tempo todo, sem certeza do que realmente sentimos, em especial com alguém que nos encontramos todo santo dia e entrou em seus pensamentos sem querer.

O beijo de Itachi e Yuna foi um descontrole da parte dele, porque ele queria saber se a amava ou não. Yuna não faz a menor ideia, mas Itachi já tem certeza, só pelo beijo. Amei escrever essa cena, e acredito que saiu na hora certa.

Gosto muito do rumo que a fanfiction está tomando. Tanto é que tomei várias linhas para comentá-la. Esse capítulo tem mais ou menos 7,400 palavras.

Agradeço a cada um em especial que leu_ Segunda Chance_ e deixou uma review. Não faz ideia do quanto ver uma nova review me deixa feliz, pois mostra que me agrado tanto quanto agrado os outros. É bom saber que há fãs alucinadas como eu por Itachi, o melhor personagem de Naruto, e que estão inconformados com a morte dele no mangá original, apesar de voltar_ like a zombie_. Quero muito e faço questão de manter contato com quem teve a coragem de perder tempo lendo minha fanfiction e ler essa pequena review do capítulo feito pela autora. Aviso que será assim a partir: Quero ter a oportunidade de dividir minha opinião a respeito dos meus trabalhos com quem a lê. Deixa cada capítulo mais digno de ser chamado de fanfiction.

Obrigada por acompanharem _Segunda Chance_!

**Satsuki**


	7. Capítulo VII: Verdades

**Nome:** Second Chance - Segunda Chance**  
Autora: **Satsuki (eu!)**  
Shipper: **... Descubram no desenrolar da história.**  
Gênero: **Angst/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san...  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo VII  
**Verdades**

_Todos os dias que vivi até hoje m__e fizeram o que eu sou hoje.  
__Apenas por não ser fácil q__ue continuo seguindo em frente_

_..._

___Mas agora eu estou mais forte que ontem.  
Não há nada que me atrapalhe no caminho._

_..._

Kakashi ainda estava atordoado com o que tinha visto ao retornar ao apartamento dos Hatake. Era simplesmente inédito: Uchiha Itachi beijando Yuna. Ou pior: Uchiha Itachi_ apaixonado_ por Yuna. O modo como ele a olhava! Apenas duas horas no mesmo aposento que eles foi capaz de comprovar o que não teriam coragem de dizer. Será que o gênio do clã Uchiha não percebia que, quando Yuna o pegava encarando-a, ele rapidamente desvia o olhar, mas logo depois fica com um franzido na testa como se tivesse se repreendendo por ter desviado os olhos dela? _Será que ele não percebia?_

Suspirou e olhou para baixo. Estava em seu apartamento agora. Ligou as luzes e retirou a máscara e a blusa, realmente incomodado com o tecido. Ao dar uma pequena volta no seu quarto, ele parou ao olhar em um berço. Caminhou mais um pouco, sentindo a raiva e o ciúmes se dissipando a cada centímetro que se aproximava de sua filha. Admirou-a. Dormia serenamente no berço que tinha sido um presente de Kurenai. A expressão de Ayumi era tão inocente e infantil que ele sentiu uma pequena pontada de inveja. Como deve ser bom não participar desse mundo tão soturno quanto o ninja... Não ter que se preocupar com vida e morte...

Era um privilégio que Kakashi não possuía.

"Descanse, minha filha." Falou antes de depositar um beijo na testa dela.

...

Sasuke não conseguia dormir, apesar da exaustão. Estava deitado na cama do seu quarto no Complexo Uchiha, descalço e sem blusa, aguardando as pálpebras pesarem. As vinte e quatro horas que havia passado no hospital ao lado de Yuna foram exaustivas mas, de certa forma, esclarecedoras.

Por exemplo, percebeu o quanto era frágil sua família. Algumas horas fora de Konoha tinham deixado Yuna inconsciente e com ferimentos internos não graves, mas que exigiam tratamento adequado e imediato. Sabia que, se não fosse por sua experiência e habilidade, teria morrido. A simples ideia o fez estremecer, embora não fizesse frio.

_Arriscando sua vida por simples pedaços de papel..._

Sasuke se sentou, não conseguindo suportar aonde os próprios pensamentos o conduziam, e foi para a cozinha tentar se ocupar com alguma coisa. O chão estava frio nos pés dele, mas facilmente ele ignorou. Após revirar cada prateleira, decidiu cortar algumas frutas que havia comprado mais cedo. Enquanto mastigava lentamente a uva, ele deixou seu olhar repousar no pergaminho que estava selado. Itachi tinha escrito naquilo. Yuna havia quase morrido por isso. O que havia de tão importante neles?

A curiosidade venceu a fome. A luz da manhã entrava pelas frestas entre as cortinas cor de sangue, oferecendo boa visibilidade. Meio hesitante - não estava seguro se deveria ler, mas pegou o pergaminho, desenrolou e pôs as mãos nos locais adequados. Ao fazer isso, sentiu outro chakra lá presente. O de Yuna.

Um caderno apareceu, junto com várias folhas desarrumadas, perigosamente empilhadas. Yuna deveria estar com muita pressa ou muito mal humor quando as 'organizou'. Ainda temeroso com o que poderia encontrar, ele abriu o caderno.

...

Sakura retornou ao quarto onde Yuna repousava, irritada e perceptivelmente furiosa. Itachi e Yuna tinham se ajeitado para ficarem em uma posição mais aceitável, mas ela ainda podia sentir os lábios quentes e todos os lugares onde ele a tinha tocado parecia formigar. E Itachi estava visivelmente se divertindo com a reação dela, porque escondia um sorriso que escapava no canto dos lábios.

"Não posso te dar alta." Informou Sakura.

O estômago de Yuna congelou e as sobrancelhas de Itachi se franziram, em total confusão. Poucos segundos depois, a perplexidade cedeu lugar para a fúria.

"Como assim?" Yuna quase gritou, e teve que se controlar para não xingar. Ela não tinha percebido que estava de pé até no momento, porque precisou baixar um pouco a cabeça para fitar os olhos esmeraldinos da sua médica. "Que diabos é isso?"

"Ordens superiores da sua visita." Ela informou secamente. "E essa visita não gosta da minha presença, então irei me retirar."

Na mesma velocidade que apareceu, Sakura saiu do quarto. Até mesmo Itachi percebia que ela batia o pé com muita força, quase marchando. Yuna tinha as sombrancelhas franzidas.

"Quem será...?"

A resposta dela veio no mesmo instante. A porta deslizou novamente.

Com a aparência de um velho frágil, sua visita entrou no quarto com seu ar de onipotência, flanqueado por dois shinobis vestidos com o uniforme do ANBU. Ainda com metade do peso apoiado a uma bengala, Danzou sempre intimidou Yuna de forma sutil. Ele ainda preservava o cabelo escuro, desgrenhado, e seu olho continuava mantido enfaixado. A cicatriz em forma de X em seu queixo, desde sua juventude, estava mais fosco. Ele usava uma camisa branca, com uma túnica marrom por cima dela cobrindo seu corpo até os seus pés, e cobrindo apenas o seu ombro direito. O manto esconde seu braço direito, que fica enfaixado. Itachi se enrijeceu quando reconheceu a visita. Ele não havia mudado nada em seis anos.

Exceto o mais absoluto desprezo em seu olhar, que parecia ainda mais acentuado ao fitar Itachi.

"Devo admitir que é uma surpresa encontrá-lo novamente vivo, Itachi."

Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram com a declaração. Yuna desejou que ele não expressasse absolutamente nenhuma reação, porque cada mínimo movimento era uma oportunidade para Danzou. Ela suspirou e se levantou, meio que se colocando na frente de Itachi para bloquear a visão de Danzou sobre ele. Era sutil demais para que eles percebessem. Os dois shinobis da Raíz se mexeram, prontos para atacarem ao menor sinal de movimento precipitado.

O clima de tensão era quase palpável.

...

_"Dia 16_

_O meu pulmão foi perfurado porque o tecido estava fino demais. Mal consigo respirar e não paro de tossir sangue."_

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com o que estava escrito no caderno. Então isso era um dia-a-dia de tudo que se passava com ele. Sasuke não queria ler - não queria saber o quanto Itachi sofreu por ele, mas não conseguiu parar. Foi pulando as folhas. Os relatórios ficavam de mal á pior.

_"Dia 25_

_É Natal hoje - uma surpresa, porque tinha perdido a noção do tempo há muito, mas foi Kisame que me disse que os festivais estavam á toda na Vila Oculta da Estrela, e só agora eu reparei. Me lembro que eu costumava passar todas as datas comemorativas com Sasuke, sempre brincando com ele. O que me leva ás seguintes perguntas: Onde ele está agora? Ele está sofrendo, ou se esqueceu disso por uma noite, uma ínfima noite?... Eu não consigo esquecer, por mais que eu tente. Os fantasmas sempre estão aqui para me assombrar e me lembrar dos pecados cometidos."_

A letra de Itachi sempre foi perfeitamente legível, mas desta vez as palavras estavam tremidas, como se fosse um esforço dos deuses segurar a caneta direito. Sasuke estremeceu, e passou para o dia seguinte. Mais uma vez a dor da saudade o afogou, como um mar de lembranças dolorosas e algumas recordações maravilhosas.

Havia palavras, mas completamente irregulares. Nenhuma palavra concreta ele conseguiu definir. E continuou assim até o próximo mês.

_"Dia 03_

_Novo ano. Mesma dor. Mesma doença. Mesma situação. Nada de novo a ser relatado."_

_"Dia 05_

_Jiraiya-sama acabou de ser atualizado. Madara insistiu que eu deveria ser o pupilo dele. Aceitei - afinal, o que havia de mais? Era só prestar atenção em qualquer movimento dele que estaria seguro, vivo._

_Vivo. Fazia tempo que não me definia dessa forma."_

No canto da página, tinha manchas de sangue. Sasuke até podia imaginar Itachi sentado, escrevendo com concentração, aquela mesma ruga que aparece na testa dele toda vez que se estressa... E o sangue. Ele cuspindo sangue indefinidamente.

Sasuke estremeceu e fechou o caderno com um pouco mais de violência que o necessário. Não queria ler mais nada.

...

"O que deseja, Danzou-sama?" Yuna falou. E ficou satisfeita em constatar que sua voz não trazia nenhuma emoção. Fria e robótica, exatamente como queria.

Ele voltou sua atenção á Yuna. Possuía tanta expressão quanto a parede ao lado.

"Temo existir irregularidades no relatório que recebi ao seu respeito."

Grande piada. Ela não estava sendo espionada. Ou...

"Que tipo de _irregularidades_?" Arriscou, ainda cautelosa. A conversa começava a se desenrolar, e Yuna estava secretamente contente em ter deixado suas mochila perto da janela. Caso partisse algum ataque, era só uma defesa com o antebraço, uma kunai para quebrar a janela e saía. A queda não seria tão alta e ela poderia realizar o Kuchiyose, talvez...

Os olhos de Danzou se estreitaram.

"Foi alertado aos Guardiões que havia sido detectado a presença de um Akatsuki nos arredores de Konoha. O interessante é o fato dele ter conseguido passar através da barreira de proteção, como se conhecesse o necessário para ultrapassá-la sem ser detectado." Disse, friamente. Yuna se sentiu congelar. _Merda_. "E também meus subordinados repararam que seu fluxo de chakra estava presente na região onde ele foi encontrado."

Yuna se xingou mais de três vezes. Tinha esquecido completamente de ficar alterando seus sinais de chakra. Foi um erro de completo amador esquecer. Itachi, como já tinha experiência com isso, provavelmente tinha feito. Sasuke e Kakashi igualmente. Mas apenas ela, capitã do esquadrão ANBU, esqueceu desse detalhe crucial para a sobrevivência de um shinobi espião. Mais ainda: Tinha se esquecido dos ratos da Raíz perto do Complexo Uchiha.

E agora pagaria por sua incompetência. Precisava inventar uma história. _Rápido._

"Fui alertada pelo meu próprio esquadrão de que havia encontrado sinais de um Akatsuki, e fui apenas verificar se as informações eram verídicas." Emendou rapidamente. Por sorte, ela tinha experiência em contar mentiras, e havia sido suficientemente convincente. "Infelizmente, não me encontrei com esse indivíduo."

"Apenas o fato de você ter saído á procura dele é suficiente para levá-la para interrogatório." Afirmou.

"Isso é ridículo." Ela respondeu bruscamente. Os shinobis da Raíz de mexeram, as mãos indo para os bolsos onde estavam suas kunais. "Esse mesmo conceito se aplicaria á várias pessoas, se fosse assim. É um ambiente público."

"Além disso." Danzou mudou o rumo da conversa rapidamente, ignorando Yuna. "Interessante saber que você não matou todos do clã Uchiha, Itachi." A voz de Danzou era fria. "Suponho ter dito a você para assassinar todos, sem exceções? Já bastava o estorvo de Sasuke. Além do seu irmão, a deixou viva também? Isso é inaceitável. Uma traição."

"Você não vai levar Itachi para a prisão." Rosnou Yuna, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente, o Mangekyou Sharingan ativo. O desenho lembrava uma flor de lótus, com seis voltas. Ela adiantou um passo. Até agora, Itachi nunca tinha visto Yuna com verdadeira raiva, e a expressão que estava em seu rosto era assassina, emanando uma aura igualmente homicida. Apenas agora que ele percebeu porque ela era capitã ANBU.

"Não é você que dita as regras por aqui." Retrucou Danzou, e Yuna fechou as mãos em punhos, pronta para atacar. Seus olhos rubros estavam estreitos, atenta ao mínimo movimento. As mãos dos ANBU iniciaram uma sequência alarmantemente rápida, que Yuna identificou como estilo vento. Várias lâminas quase transparentes e suficientemente fortes para cortar seu corpo vieram na direção de Yuna. Ela e Itachi desviaram elegantemente para a direita e esquerda, respectivamente, para não serem cortados no meio. O jutsu foi tão intenso que quebrou as vidraças, espalhando vidro para todos os cantos. Yuna e Itachi pegou suas mochilas quando os membros da Raíz preparavam outro jutsu, estilo fogo aparentemente, e se jogaram pela janela.

Ainda descendo com tudo em direção ao solo, o vento sufocando-os, Yuna agarrou o ombro de Itachi e fez o selo necessário para o Hiraishin nível três.

Menos de um nanossegundo depois, estavam no centro de Konoha, perfeitamente camuflados com o resto da multidão que sequer perceberam o aparecimento repentino deles.

...

Quando Itachi finalmente conseguiu se localizar - estavam no coração de Konoha, um dos centros mais movimentados do País Do Fogo, sua mente começou a trabalhar estranhamente depressa. Não estava nervoso. Ele estava estranhamente calmo, com os pensamentos lúcidos e coerentes. Não tardou a colocar uma estratégia em ação.

"Onde você está indo?" Yuna exclamou quando Itachi pegou seu pulso e a puxou com força pela multidão, arrancando xingamentos raivosos dos moradores. Itachi ignorou todos - estava com a mente completamente fixa no que precisava fazer.

"Precisamos nos preparar." Avisou ele quando abriram a porta de um galpão abandonado. Ao entrarem, ele trancou todas as portas e também fez um jutsu de selamento. Os portões emitiram um brilho azul quando ele terminou o fuuinjutsu. Yuna depositou sua mochila no chão e se virou para encarar Itachi. Aguardando respostas, ele percebeu.

Imitou os movimentos dela, mas acabou se sentando em uma caixa de madeira com as mãos entrelaçadas, tentando arquitetar o próximo movimento deles...

"Me explique o que Danzou queria." Yuna começou, também se sentando em uma caixa de madeira ao lado dele e cruzando teimosamente as pernas.

Itachi suspirou, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem sensata.

"Foi o que você escutou lá. Ele queria me prender por não ter realizado a missão corretamente naquele dia."

"Me explique com outras palavras."

Itachi se controlou, e explicou á sua maneira:

"A minha missão naquele dia foi matar todos vocês. Todos do clã Uchiha. Mas não consegui matar Sasuke, e não sabia que você estava fora de Konoha." Ele revirou os olhos, como se isso fosse absurdamente óbvio, como um erro de amador. "Danzou não gostou do fato do Sasuke estar vivo, mas eu o ameacei e pedi ao Sandaime para ficar de olho nele. Deu certo - ele não tentou absolutamente nada contra ele. Mas agora a sua verdadeira identidade veio á público. Ele acha que eu planejei manter dois Uchihas vivos, contrariando a missão original de não deixar absolutamente nenhum sobrevivente além de mim mesmo. Não completar a missão corretamente ou de modo incompleto é considerado traição."

Yuna sabia disso, e apenas assentiu.

"Ele acha que você me deixou viva?"

"Eu te deixei viva porque não sabia que você estava no exterior. Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu teria te matado."

Saiu mais rude do que ele pensava. Yuna prendeu a respiração e o encarou, completamente surpresa. Em seguida ela se levantou, recuando um pouco para longe dele. Apenas dois passos os separavam.

"Não vou te matar." Tranquilizou Itachi, apenas agora percebendo o seu erro. _Palavras são poderosas_, ele se lembrou de Pain dizendo. "Você me ajudou."

"Mas teria matado?" Sussurrou baixinho. Ele levantou o rosto e a encarou, e pode ver um sentimento escondido nos olhos dela. _Ela estava com medo?_

Itachi não queria responder a essa pergunta, porque a discussão desse assunto não levaria a lugar algum, mas precisou ser sincero com ela.

"Teria. Usei o tempo no passado." Ele tentou colocar na cabeça dela, mas Yuna não estava dando sinais de que estava concordando com o plano, então tentou uma abordagem diferente. "Eu não consigo sequer levantar uma mão contra você, Yuna. Por mais que eu tente."

"E você tinha tentado?" O modo de como ela perguntou foi bastante inquisitivo.

Epa. Péssima escolha de palavras novamente. Itachi se amaldiçoou por um segundo. _Porque ela era tão complicada?_

"Não. Não tentei." Sussurrou ele, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

Era a mais pura verdade.

Apesar de saber que já correu risco de morte perto de Itachi, Yuna estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Sentia-se mais segura do que tinha sentido com Minato. E isso apenas aumentou sua ambiguidade em relação á ele. Mas não sabia como dizer isso a ele. Ela queria demais, mas não conseguia pronunciar o que sentia. Era tão insanamente difícil...

Mais insano ainda era lidar com o pensamento que aparecera em sua mente nesse instante. _Posso te perder a qualquer instante, a qualquer segundo_... A inexorável verdade a invadiu com uma força brutal e cruel. Tão ruim quanto ser torturada.

_Eu o amo._

Itachi, subitamente, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Yuna mortificado, como se tivesse acabado de presenciar uma explosão.

"O que você disse?" Ele sussurrou novamente, completamente atônito.

_Eu falei em voz alta?_ Yuna imediatamente se preocupou. Mas, logo seu receio foi confirmado_. _O olhar de Itachi confirmava tudo, até o que não queria saber. Yuna desviou os olhos, voltando a examinar o chão. _Droga!_ _Não consegue pensar em voz baixa, animal?_ Pelo canto do olho, ela pode ver Itachi se levantando, aproximando para onde ela estava - _merda, merda!_ - e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, em um silencioso convite para levantar os olhos.

Quando Yuna o fez, os olhos dele transpareciam algo que não conseguiu identificar, mas só pôde ficar olhando, admirando.

"Você disse que me ama?" A incerteza de Itachi tornou a frase uma pergunta.

Era o tipo de questão que exigia uma resposta direta. Sim ou não. Branco ou preto. Nada de meio termo. Yuna queria dizer várias coisas, mas tudo que ela pode sussurrar foi 'sim'. Afinal, era inegável.

Ainda engolindo seco, ela sentiu Itachi se aproximar mais, fazendo com que seus narizes já se tocassem. A respiração de Yuna era tão intensa que Itachi poderia sentir tomando conta do seu rosto e o atordoando. Itachi queria sentir aquele hálito misturando-se com o seu. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha esse desejo, mas ele sequer conseguia pensar em Miyu por um tempo maior que um segundo. Miyu era doce e inocente. Yuna era... o oposto. Mas, de certa forma, semelhante.

Sentido? Sim, ele ainda estava procurando por isso.

A distância para ele foi enorme e vagarosa, mas depois de muito tempo, os lábios se encontraram. Ele não saberia medir a quantidade de emoção que estava envolvida naquele ato. Yuna deu um beijo leve e devagar, apenas sentindo toda a textura da boca dele, de seus lábios macios e finos. Como algo poderia ser tão viciante? Sequer começaram o beijo e já estavam querendo mais? Pouco tempo depois ela mandou sua mente para o inferno e deixou seus outros sentidos fazerem a memorização.

Itachi envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos, acariciando suas maçãs do rosto com os polegares e deu mais um beijo, dessa vez mais demorado.

Mexeu os lábios devagar, acariciando os dele com os dela, hesitando em usar a língua. Mas, contrariando toda as suas expectativas, Yuna aprofundou o beijo, sentindo seu coração disparar em resposta.

Ainda que de modo sutil, o ato foi tomando um rumo mais urgente. As mãos dele não aguentaram muito tempo em seu rosto. Desceu a mão direita pela bochecha, indo para o pescoço e caminhando até a nuca, a puxando. Os cabelos soltos de Yuna faziam cócegas na mão de Itachi, mas ele não assimilava nada do que estava acontecendo fora de seu pequeno mundinho. Nada além do beijo.

Ele não queria largar os lábios de Yuna e ela também parecia não querer parar, pois suas mãos agarraram-se na camisa dele com força, o puxando pra mais perto. Porém, do jeito que os pulmões clamavam por ar, foram obrigados a interromper, ainda que por alguns segundos. Itachi abriu os olhos, dando de cara com a visão mais bela de sua vida.

Ele não sabia nem o que falar. A vontade era de tomar o ar e beijá-la novamente, e continuar beijando enquanto fosse possível, enquanto ainda tivesse fôlego. Mas Yuna sorriu, um sorriso lindo e sincero, e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

...

Sete ninjas fitavam de modo calculista os arredores de Konoha. Após eliminar todos os guardas dos portões, uma coisa tão fácil que mais parecia brincadeira de criança, uma mulher de cabelos azuis e uma capa de nuvens vermelhas dava voltas pacientes ao redor, estudando o território. Mesmo ela que não possuía um doujutsu conseguia ver uma barreira de detecção ao redor de Konoha, sem deixar nenhuma brecha visível.

Porém, um homem com vários piercings e olhos singulares baixou levemente a cabeça, a confiança inabalada. Sua expressão era melancólica.

"Chegou a hora de levar a dor ao mundo."

...

* * *

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de deixar o meu **MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos os leitores da fanfic e á yas-chan, que me dá excelentes sugestões, além de ser uma companhia 24hrs.

_Comentários sobre o capítulo: _As cenas saíram naturalmente - uma surpresa para mim, porque pensei que ia demorar pra caramba esse capítulo. Foi bastante fácil começar e terminar. Porém eu queria iniciar logo a invasão de Pain, mas a yas-chan disse - e eu concordo - que seria melhor deixar para o próximo capítulo. Não vejo muito o que comentar, porque foi um pouco paradinho, infelizmente. Só fiquei realmente decepcionada com a quantidade de palavras: 3,7 mil. Custou muito publicar algo tão pequeno. Todavia, o próximo capítulo eu juro que superará 7 mil palavras. Vai ser minha próxima meta. Eu queria escrever mais, só que achei que seria interessante deixar o gostinho de 'I want more'.

Agradeço a todos individualmente por lerem e acompanharem Segunda Chance, embora admito que estou um pouco decepcionada. Vários faves mas poucas reviews... Isso não é exatamente estimulante...

Obrigada novamente por acompanharem essa fic!

**Satsuki**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Ataque

**Nome:** Segunda Chance**; **A Uchiha Itachi Gaiden**  
Autora: **Satsuki**  
Shipper: **... Surpresa, amores. :3**  
Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san.  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo VIII  
**Ataque**

_Todos os amigos certos nos lugares errados.  
__Então sim, nós seremos derrotados._

_..._

_O sol brilha, mas ele está longe.  
O mundo inteiro está morto. _

_..._

_Uchiha Itachi aproveitava um de seus raros momentos de descanso._

_Deitado na relva levemente úmida, ele admirava as estrelas como se elas contassem os segredos do mundo. Ele e Kisame estavam no País da Primavera, em uma missão para interceptar um mensageiro da Mizukage. A missão ocorreu sem maiores problemas e em tempo folgado, causando um período de descanso prolongado e tranquilo. Kisame tinha avisado á Itachi que ia caminhar, enquanto o Uchiha preferiu aproveitar a oportunidade em saborear a sensação de estar vivo. Procurou - depois de se disfarçar adequadamente de cidadão comum - um local pacífico. E era exatamente no local escolhido que repousava._

_Vivo... Essa era a sua definição exata?_

_"Oi Itachi!" Um grito ecoou pela campina, direcionado ao Akatsuki._

_Itachi levantou a cabeça ligeiramente, voltando-se para a fonte da voz. Encolheu-se interiormente. Ele não queria que Madara o interrompesse. Estava tudo tão sereno naquela campina estrelada... E ele procurá-lo na madrugada certamente não eram sinônimo de boas notícias._

_"Olá, Madara." Ele chamou de volta, acenando ligeiramente. Ser paciente era sua principal arma. Era questão de sobrevivência ser paciente com Madara, e tinha aprendido isso logo cedo. Apesar da vontade quase incontrolável de interrogá-lo, conseguiu conter-se. Merecia um prêmio por seu autocontrole, pensou ironicamente._

_O corpo materializou-se. Vestia a mesma capa de nuvens avermelhadas e a máscara alaranjada em espiral, carregando a mesma aura de onipotência que irritava o Uchiha enfermo._

_"Está tendo um bom descanso?" Perguntou, de modo quase paternal, e Itachi teve que reprimir o impulso de fazer uma careta. Á muito custo, manteve a inexpressividade._

_"Meu peito ainda está doendo. Não sei se poderei treinar agora."_

_"Soube que terminou a missão em tempo recorde." Ele ignorou Itachi, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Creio que está suficientemente apto."_

_..._

Após o beijo, ela começou a agir de modo estranho, na opinião de Itachi. Yuna, sem pestanejar, abriu a sua mochila e começou a retirar um conjunto de roupas que ele não conseguiu identificar quais eram. Ela se movia com uma rapidez e precisão impressionantes, apesar de suas mãos estarem tremendo. Então, sem cerimônia alguma, começou a tirar as roupas e vestir as novas. Ela ignorava completamente a presença de Itachi, que ficou surpreso com a palidez da pele no corpo inteiro. Mesmo a uma distância considerável, ele conseguia ver algumas veias arroxeadas pelo braço.

Tinha trocado de roupas, colocando o colete jounin - consideravelmente mais escuro que o da maioria, comprovando que era uma jounin especial e uma calça preta, depositando as outras na mochila. Ia colocá-la no ombro, mas parou quando viu o olhar de Itachi, e riu. Ele se perguntou como estava a sua expressão e o que ela revelava.

"Eu devia ter avisado. Coloquei umas roupas novas aí na mochila." Yuna se aproximou - ainda sorrindo e tocou levemente a blusa dele. Itachi engoliu em seco.

"O choque inicial ainda não passou, e eu estou bem com essas." Era verdade. Itachi tinha tomado o especial cuidado em se vestir confortavelmente. Blusa azul com o símbolo do clã nas costas e uma calça preta, junto com a bolsa de armamentos leves na lateral da coxa. Poderia até lutar com essas roupas, apesar de não serem exatamente boas no quesito proteção.

Mas, Kami, ele estava tão idiota... _Ela tinha um corpo lindo... Realmente bonito..._ Apesar de estar com a roupa íntima e ter se trocado muito rapidamente, ele tinha perdido a linha do pensamento quando os olhos chegaram na curva da cintura.

E então, eles ouviram uma explosão vinda do noroeste da vila, seguida de várias outras em diferentes pontos. O chão estremeceu violentamente, como em um terremoto.

Itachi e Yuna correram para fora do galpão. Após retirar o fuuinjutsu, perceberam que uma coluna de fumaça se erguia no horizonte, espantando os pássaros que nas árvores tentavam repousar. Um inseto de tamanho monstruoso subitamente apareceu no centro de Konoha, atacando tudo e todos que se metiam em seu caminho. Ainda assustados com a aparição repentina, rapidamente se prepararam para defender Konoha, compreendendo o significado.

A hora tinha chegado.

...

_"Eu me questiono, se foi uma reunião da Akatsuki, ou um elogio a alguém que simplesmente se escondeu atrás de bonecas e outros artifícios repugnantes?" Perguntou Itachi para Kisame após terminarem a reunião. Pain havia informado que seria de urgência máxima, porém nada de relevante foi relatado. Absolutamente nada, apenas o luto pela morte de Sasori. Kisame riu._

_"Itachi-san, você não tem respeito pelos mortos?" Questionou Kisame, que apenas olhou para seu parceiro. Eles estavam sentados na hospedaria Heiwa, tentando permanecerem secos com a torrencial chuva que caía fora do edifício, criando um barulho irritante. Itachi despiu as roupas, ficando apenas de calças. Era muito mais confortável assim, apesar do frio causado pelo inverno._

_"Sasori não foi digno de respeito." Respondeu ele, após terminar de dobrar suas roupas e deitar no fuuton, envolvendo-se com o grosso cobertor que criou uma espécie de casulo ao redor dele. Itachi se encolheu, agradecido com o calor. "Estou mais preocupado com Konoha. Não tenho notícias de lá há mais de duas semanas."_

_"Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. Caso contrário, os Kages ou algum shinobi teriam comentado."_

_Itachi suspirou, sem conseguir esconder seu descontentamento. Kisame era informado de tudo e, secretamente, concordava com os planos de Itachi, que não conseguia pôr em palavras o seu agradecimento pela lealdade inabalável do parceiro e os incontáveis suportes durante todos os anos. Era o que tinha mais próximo de amizade. E mais uma vez, pegou-se refletindo a respeito da necessidade que Itachi possuía de reprimir meus sentimentos quando falava com qualquer pessoa. Ele, ao contrário do que fazia, queria não possuir nenhuma reserva em expressar os seus sentimentos. Sempre gostou de deixar absurdamente claro para a sua mãe o quanto a amava. Sempre falou a Shisui o quanto ele era importante em sua vida. Sempre falou para Sasuke - quando o pequeno dormia em seu quarto - o quanto o amava incondicionalmente._

_Ele não podia mais fazer absolutamente nada disso. Cada palavra poderia ser usada para ferir os que mais amava. Itachi queria dizer mais uma vez á Sasuke 'eu amo você'..._

_"Tive notícias do seu irmão." Disse Kisame após cinco minutos de silêncio._

...

As janelas e o chão estremeceram pela terceira vez, até que Sasuke se irritou.

Tinha retornado á cama, esperando livrar sua cabeça das palavras que tinha lido. Porém elas ficaram rondando seu cérebro, cutucando sua sanidade, perturbando seu já escasso descanso, e aqueles tremores também não estavam ajudando em nada. Levantou-se bruscamente da cama, já com vários xingamentos inadequados na cabeça, quando reparou na colina de fumaça que erguia-se, potente, para o céu nublado.

Sasuke congelou. _Será possível?_

...

"Eu quero cada membro do esquadrão aqui! É um chamado de urgência máxima!" Gritou Yuna para os sete membros do seu esquadrão ANBU, que logo saíram para acatar a ordem. Após perceber que as explosões originavam-se de seis membros da Akatsuki, seu primeiro instinto como capitã foi comunicar e orientar seu esquadrão. Ela preferiu pensar que era mais uma missão Rank S, em que organização e precisão são a chave do sucesso.

Sim. Era isso. _Pense que é apenas uma missão enquanto crianças, mulheres e adultos são mortos..._

_Como naquele dia no Complexo Uchiha..._

Pare de pensar naquele dia, Yuna.

...

A hora tinha chegado, ele pensou melancolicamente enquanto colinas e colinas de fumaça arqueavam-se no horizonte de forma majestosa e inabalável. Após de vestir rapidamente para uma inevitável luta, pegou sua filha no colo - ainda dormindo, e saiu do seu apartamento, sequer dando-se ao trabalho de trancar as portas.

Tinha coisas mais importantes em jogo.

"Kurenai, eu preciso de um favor seu." Kakashi quase implorou quando chegou na casa de sua amiga jounin. Ela suspirou; tinha uma semelhança nada sutil com Yuna, fazendo-o se perguntar frequentemente se o clã Yuuhi eram parentes distantes dos Uchiha.

Kurenai revirou os olhos. Não era remotamente difícil ler os pensamentos de Kakashi.

"Cuidar de Ayumi enquanto a situação não fica calma, estou certa?"

Kakashi deu um riso nervoso, e depois se repreendeu - _não era hora para brincadeiras sem sentido._

"Sim. Preciso ir no centro ajudar Konoha o máximo que eu puder. Eu voltarei logo. Mas cuide da minha filha enquanto isso, por favor."

A jounin suspirou mais uma vez antes de pegar e aninhar a criança sonolenta no seus braços. Parecia uma pequena boneca de porcelana... Extremamente inocente e frágil. Já tinha cuidado de Ayumi em incontáveis situações, e nunca tinha sido um incômodo para Kurenai - mas um pequeno aviso prévio não faria mal.

"Planeja fazer o quê exatamente?" Ela tentou entender quando o jounin virou-se, meio que ofegando.

"Garantir que meu segundo bem mais precioso não morra na briga." Respondeu categoricamente. "Agora que o meu primeiro está a salvo."

"E o_ que_ seria? Sua coleção dos livros Icha Icha?" _Ele nunca fazia sentido, _ela pensou com raiva. Conhecia o homem de cabelos brancos há muito, só que mais perguntas apareciam a respeito dele ao passar dos anos, e nunca respostas.

"_Quem_ seria." Kakashi a corrigiu com um sorriso. "Yuna fica bastante irritada quando a chamam de objeto."

...

A invasão de Pain sequer havia começado direito, e o Hospital Geral de Konoha estava um pandemônio. Sasuke precisou fazer um esforço grande para entrar no prédio, sendo mais rude que o necessário com as funcionárias. Inúmeros feridos apenas com as invocações do líder da Akatsuki predominavam até nos corredores, pertubando os enfermos. Apesar disso, não foi difícil localizar Sakura no meio da multidão apressada. Os cabelos rosa da médica eram, de longe, fáceis de reconhecer.

"Sakura." Chamou ela, atravessando os corredores. Os olhos esmeraldinos fixaram-se no seu antigo companheiro de time, revelando pura surpresa.

"Sasuke-kun! O que houve? Está ferido?" Já adiantou-se, pegando no braço dele para ver se havia ferimentos. Ele se desvencilhou do toque dela.

"Cadê Yuna e Itachi?" Perguntou. Sakura suspirou.

"Eu não sei - eles receberam uma visita... E desde então não tenho mais notícias." Ela sequer olhou nos olhos dele ao falar. Sasuke, no fundo da alma dele, esperou que Sakura não acreditasse que ele cairia em uma mentira tão óbvia.

"Visita de quem?" Insistiu Sasuke. Será que a mentira ruiria se ele a pressionasse no nível certo?

Sakura estava em uma batalha interna. Danzou havia recomendado não informar a visita dele á Yuna para absolutamente ninguém. Informação ultraconfidencial. Ela estaria quebrando uma ordem direta informando á Sasuke e corria o risco de perder sua licença, mas ele era seu companheiro de time... Então resolveu falar, mas não falar. Uma mensagem óbvia.

"Do conselheiro da vila. Aquele que insistiu na pena de morte de Itachi. Por quê...?"

Mas Sasuke já tinha ido embora. A médica ficou parada por dois minutos inteiros, deliberando sobre o que tinha acabado de compartilhar com seu antigo colega de time, debatendo se foi uma decisão boa ter contado a verdade a ele.

...

No coração de Konoha, reinava o caos.

Itachi era frequentemente empurrado por cidadãos apavorados que tentavam fugir - alguns sem sucesso - das estranhas invocações. Apesar de todos correrem para o sul de Konoha, onde ficavam os abrigos em casos de invasão, Itachi corria para a direção _oposta_. Justamente onde jaziam os mais necessitados de tratamento médico. Alguns estavam imóveis, deitados ao redor das ruas. Outros se mexiam debilmente.

O animal monstruoso avançou inexoravelmente para a garotinha que tinha tombado no chão por causa de um corpo. Itachi sequer pensou - fez os selos necessários e soprou uma quantidade imensa de fogo no animal - até mais do que seria prudente.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou para a pequena enquanto a invocação era consumida pelas chamas do seu jutsu. Ele se ajoelhou para examiná-la. Havia um corte não muito profundo, mas sujo de terra, no rosto dela.

A menina tremia e soluçava, chamando a mãe.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Itachi tentou tranquilizar enquanto puxava um pouco do tecido de sua blusa para limpar a sujeira do corte. A garota arregalou os olhos.

"Moço, cuidado!" Gritou.

Itachi girou o corpo rapidamente no mesmo segundo que um prego mortal passou raspando pelo seu rosto, abrindo um pouco a pele do seu rosto. Como a menina estava deitada, o prego sequer chegou perto dela. Ainda ofegante, pegou a criança no colo e a carregou para longe, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer pela bochecha lentamente.

"Vá atrás de ajuda, e não pare por nada." Sussurrou para a garota, que assentiu chorosa e correu.

O Uchiha se virou, encarando Pain que o mirava com desprezo. O seu sangue escorreu pelo queixo, criando uma trilha quente pelo rosto.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sussurrou naquela voz rouca. Itachi permaneceu inexpressivo, e fez uma pequena oração para que Sasuke e Yuna estivessem seguros enquanto avançava contra Shuradou.

...

"Yuna!" O grito de Sasuke se sobrepunha com muita facilidade na gritaria dos cidadãos de Konoha. Yuna havia instruído a todos os jounins e membros do ANBU que conseguiu contatar - uma parte, curiosamente da Raíz, não havia atendido o chamado para levar as crianças e mulheres para os abrigos do Setor 10a, utilizado apenas em casos de emergência. Ordenou para os que pudessem, protegessem sua família e que não se arriscassem em vão.

Todos tinham assentido e partiram para cumprir as ordens.

Ela agora procurava por Kakashi, mas parou no meio do prédio ao escutar Sasuke gritando seu nome. Ela já imaginava encontrá-lo ferido, mas ele estava perfeitamente intacto. Obviamente, tinha escapado da ação principal para procurar por ela.

"Cadê Itachi?" Ele perguntou imediatamente, arquejando. Ele deveria ter saído com muita pressa do local que estava, para estar ofegante. "E o que diabos aconteceu para você já estar vestida? Sakura me disse que você foi atacada no hospital..."

Yuna explicou toda a situação para Sasuke, desde a visita de Danzou até o que aconteceu no galpão abandonado - omitindo a parte que ela não queria compartilhar naquela situação. Após ela terminar, Sasuke ficou inexplicavelmente furioso. Tanto que chegou a tremer.

"E porque diabos esconderam isso de mim? Porque não foram direto para o Complexo?"

A raiva dele foi a faísca que faltava para o mal humor de Yuna explodir.

"Para começar, o centro de Konoha é muito mais movimentado do que o Complexo, logo mais fácil de se esconder. Segundo, o Complexo seria um local absurdamente óbvio para um refúgio, não acha?" Retrucou com raiva, sua voz também se elevando. "Seria o primeiro local que Danzou nos procuraria!"

"E notícias para mim, que é bom, absolutamente nada!" Parecia que Sasuke ignorava os argumentos de Yuna.

"Não tínhamos exatamente o luxo de andar por aí calmamente em direção ao apartamento, certamente o primeiro local para o esconderijo de dois Uchihas fugitivos da Raíz! Pare de idio-"

Uma explosão ensurdecedora retirou o ar dos pulmões de Yuna, impedindo-a de continuar. Sasuke, em um instinto protetor, colocou os braços ao redor dela e eles se abaixaram, protegendo-a dos destroços. Os ouvidos dela pareciam entorpecidos, mas tentou falar mesmo assim. A teimosia vencia sempre, ela pensou irracionalmente.

"Essa não é a hora para se discutir isso." Ela gritou, tentando fazer a voz se sobrepor ao barulho. Outra explosão a deixou quase surda, perigosamente perto do local onde eles estavam. Sasuke passou as mãos ao redor dos ombros dela e a guiou para fora do prédio. Com aquelas sucessivas explosões, o prédio não aguentaria muito tempo.

"Discutiremos depois, então!" Ele berrou quando tiveram que dar uma freada brusca para não serem esmagados por um bloco de concreto maciço. Eles continuaram o caminho.

"Pare de insistir nessa besteira!"

"Pare de esconder as coisas de mim!" Ele retrucou, e olhou para cima. "Esse prédio vai desabar." Ele falou, de modo mortífero. Yuna levantou a cabeça, assustada.

Não deu outra; ruídos de madeira e concreto caindo repetidamente anunciaram que a estrutura ia desabar. Yuna agarrou a camisa de Sasuke com força e correu com mais velocidade, puxando-o junto. Não tinha a menor intenção de morrer_ nem_ de deixá-lo morrer com um desmoronamento, por mais teimoso que ele fosse.

...

_"Shisui, eu não quero ir." Afirmou Itachi, segurando o lençol que seu Shisui insistia em puxar._

_A situação era mais grave do que havia imaginado. O seu melhor amigo havia marcado um encontro com uma garota sem o menor consentimento de Itachi. Pior: Com a filha de Nomura, um dos mais respeitados membros do clã Uchiha. Piorando o assunto; Com duas garotas! As filhas de Nomura!_

_Shisui deveria ter batido a cabeça com muita, muita força._

_Itachi sentiu náuseas. Não queria um encontro duplo. Sequer conseguia pensar em romance em uma hora crítica como essa, com a cabeça lotada de relatórios e missões a vir..._

_"Nada disso." O seu amigo teimou, dando outro puxão violento no lençol. Ele manteve-se firme. "Precisa de distrair, e qual a melhor forma? Com pessoas do sexo oposto. Faz quanto tempo que não sai com uma garota? Vai ser a vergonha de sua vida se continuar na seca dessa forma." Shisui deu outro puxão com força, e o tecido rasgou-se ao meio._

_"Parabéns, gênio." Itachi comentou, de modo amargo. Ele deu de ombros, indiferente._

_"Não gostava desse. Mas Itachi, por favor! Não vai ser assim tão ruim! Elas são até bonitinhas."_

_Itachi se surpreendeu. Não era do feitio de Shisui implorar, exceto quando realmente queria algo. Ele suspirou, em raiva._

_"Ok. Mas quem exatamente são elas?"_

_"Miyu e Yuna." Shisui respondeu rapidamente, o olhar no seu rosto virando sonhador. "São irmãs. E que irmãs, deixa eu contar -"_

_"Uchiha Yuna?" Ele cortou, sem querer ouvir os comentários pervertidos do melhor amigo. O nome não lhe era familiar, mas uma lembrança vaga voltou á sua cabeça com a menção daquele nome. "Mas ela não era filha de Teyaki?"_

_Shisui riu alto._

_"Não. Nunca foi. Teyaki apenas a adotou. Olhe, deixa eu tentar explicar... O pai biológico de Yuna é Nomura-san. Teyaki e a esposa dele a adotaram quando muito pequena. Deduzo que ela ainda era bebê quando isso aconteceu, e nem tenha deduzido que é adotada. É triste, essa coisa de não fazer ideia de que foi adotada... Que seus pais não são mesmo seus pais... Mas enfim. A única certeza sobre ela é que ela, sem dúvida, tem sangue Uchiha. Desenvolveu o Sharingan e tudo. Miyu é filha biológica mesmo de Teyaki. Com a adoção de Yuna, elas se consideram irmãs. Elas e Nakaya são grudados."_

_"Quem é Nakaya?"_

_"Irmão de Yuna. Na verdade, irmão biológico de Miyu, mas eles se consideram demais, e parecem demais. Então...-"_

_"E como diabos você sabe disso?" Itachi não tinha certeza se queria saber da resposta. Mas seu melhor amigo deu de ombros._

_"Okaa-san fofoca demais, e bem alto. De qualquer forma, caro amigo na seca, ela não é sua prima." Ele sorriu, de modo maléfico. "Pode ficar tranquilo. Tem passe livre."_

_Itachi atirou um travesseiro nele. Não queria saber de nenhuma Miyu ou Yuna._

...

Kakashi pensou estar num pesadelo sufocante, mas conseguiu agir á tempo.

Itachi estava em uma luta quase mortal com Shuradou. Apesar de estar em sutil desvantagem, Itachi não ativava o Mangekyou Sharingan. Permanecia teimosamente no nível inferior. Seus olhos vermelhos enfeitados com três vírgulas, todavia, pareciam dar conta do recado.

Uma espécie de zombaria_. Eu não preciso do Mangekyou para te derrotar, _os olhos dele anunciavam. Shuradou atirou uma espécie de míssil, no qual o Uchiha debateu com um jutsu do Suiton. Shuradou deu uma pequena parada, observando o seu antigo companheiro de organização.

"Você é realmente um excelente ator, Itachi-san." Aprovou Shuradou. "Sua encenação foi extremamente convincente, na Akatsuki. Devo admitir que sequer desconfiei de suas intenções."

Itachi estreitou os olhos, e tentou a mais antiga técnica de todas - a diplomacia.

"Eu sei mais do que você pensa, Pain. Madara não possui as intenções que afirma ter. Ele não quer a paz através da destruição. Ele quer o controle..."

"Nenhuma palavra vinda sua é digna de confiança, Itachi-san." Pain o cortou, inclinando o corpo e desabotoando o manto da organização. Itachi flexionou os músculos, pronto para agir a qualquer sinal de movimento. "Mas, assim como eu, você conhece a dor. É apenas por intermédio da dor que as pessoas podem compreender as outras... Não há outra maneira. O mundo shinobi já testemunhou várias. Apenas essa tem garantias de funcionamento."

Com essas palavras, Shuradou retirou o manto da organização, revelando um corpo - que mais parecia uma das marionetes do Sasori. Aquele corpo possuía dois pares de braços e uma espécie de cauda com uma lâmina larga, afiada e metálica. Itachi conseguiu ver seu próprio reflexo na lâmina.

"Mas ainda não conhece a mesma dor que eu conheci."

Segundos depois, um pequeno baque ao lado de Pain indicou mais um de seus 'caminhos'. Tendou. Círculo de Deus. O corpo do Uchiha estremeceu involuntariamente. Agora sim ele estava em uma desvantagem imensa.

...

Kakashi não podia intervir, mas foi necessário quando o segundo Pain apareceu na luta. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo na terra - á muito contragosto, precisava admitir, e ficou lado-a-lado de Itachi. Não queria deixar alguém tão importante de Konoha morrer por causa da Akatsuki. E, principalmente, não poderia deixar ele morrer. Yuna o mataria - depois de uma tortura, logo em seguida se soubesse que ele não tinha intervido ao favor do Uchiha.

"Está atrasado." Afirmou o Uchiha, aliviado em ter finalmente encontrado uma certa vantagem para ele.

"Não baixe a guarda." Recomendou Kakashi, ativando seu Sharingan enquanto a lâmina de Shuradou brilhava ameaçadoramente.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi... Mas que honra." Falou Tendou, aparentemente o porta-voz dos seis Pains.

Kakashi bufou. _Podemos terminar logo com isso? Quero ir atrás de Yuna._

Itachi e Kakashi avançaram._  
_

...

Yuna encontrou o jounin de cabelos brancos escondido.

Tinha chegado ao centro de Konoha usando o Hiraishin. Sasuke, o teimoso, tinha ficado para trás para continuar procurando por Itachi, sob o argumento "De que você está mais ocupada do que eu. Cuide de Konoha que eu cuido de Itachi." E deu as costas, correndo entre os escombros á procura do seu irmão. Após controlar a raiva, ela foi ao centro de Konoha. E viu algo que a deixou de sangue instantaneamente gelado. Itachi contra dois corpos de Pain.

_O verdadeiro não está entre eles._

Ela parou no meio do caminho, de modo brusco. Yuna não entendia porque o código de Jiraiya tinha aparecido repentinamente em sua mente. Talvez, segundo Itachi... existia seis Pain. Todos eles eram igualmente poderosos e com habilidades singulares, mas fundamentais em uma luta. Os seis Pain nunca haviam perdido uma batalha, Itachi tinha lhe dito.

Mas... e se os seis fossem apenas marionetes? E se... o verdadeiro não estiver entre os seis invadindo Konoha, nesse exato momento...?

Ela deu meia volta e foi para o Centro de Inteligência de Konoha. Precisavam de uma estratégia urgente para encontrarem o verdadeiro Pain, e Yuna só confiava em uma pessoa no mundo para isso.

_Shikaku Nara._

...

* * *

**_Comentários sobre o capítulo:_** Acreditem em mim; foi MUITO difícil escrever os flashbacks da 'vida passada' de Itachi. Eu precisava imaginar como ele teria sido - em questões de relacionamento e amizade. Cara, foi inexplicavelmente difícil escrever essas cenas, mas tenho orgulho de cada uma delas. E continuará, no decorrer da fanfic, a aparecer flashbacks da vida dele. Ás vezes, bate uma vontade de escrever uma fanfic long-shot contando todos os detalhes da vida de Itachi. Desde o nascimento de Sasuke até a sua morte, com o mesmo. Talvez essa ideia saia do papel, algum dia... Essa ideia não sai da minha cabeça. Um dia a colocarei em prática. Pode ser hoje ou amanhã - não sei. Mas que vai aparecer, vai. Voltando ao assunto, Itachi não se lembrava das coisas, e tem muita coisa reprimida em sua cabeça que ele não tem a menor consciência. Agora que ele foi curado, todas as lembranças voltarão á tona. Até coisas que ele não queria saber... E que ninguém sabia...

O desenvolvimento final do arco Invasão á Konoha não está fixo ainda, por incrível que pareça. Cada mínimo detalhe nesse período da fanfic influenciará no próximo arco Reunião dos Kages. Preciso pensar e repensar cada coisa para não ser pega de surpresa lá na frente - sabe-se lá o que Kishimoto pode fazer.

O capítulo de Naruto dessa semana (574) mostrou o Itachi! Finalmente. Agora, em essência, fiquei meio temerosa em acrescentar novas informações, porque Kishimoto pode inventar alguma loucura que comprometerá todo meu desenvolvimento da fanfic. É... meu humor depende do mangá original. Como meu bebê apareceu, fiquei mais animada a escrever. Mas o que diabos ele falará a Sasuke...? Se for um detalhe novo ou que eu esqueci, eu vou ficar muito puta. Eu quero deixar a fanfic o mais parecido possível com o mangá original, alterando apenas a parte da morte de Itachi. Tudo bem que altera um monte de coisas, mas ainda assim... Tenho certeza de que alguns entenderão meu ponto de vista.

Minha vida ficou uma correria danada. Foi difícil achar tempo disponível para escrever. Estou tendo aulas de manhã e de tarde, e não ando muito bem de saúde. É umas crises de pressão baixa, mas que me deixam mal pra caramba. Enfim, demorou para sair o capítulo, mas saiu. Desculpem pela demora, mas o ritmo será lento agora com tanta coisa para fazer. E, amores da minha vida, **EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FANFIC!** Não importa o quanto demore para sair os capítulos, eu não vou desistir desse projeto** nunca!** Principalmente agora que Naruto está em sua reta final. Quero dar o meu adeus á saga com essa fanfic.

Muito obrigada para quem lê e deixa reviews! Eu juro que fico muito feliz com cada uma em especial.

Até a próxima.

**Satsuki**


	9. Capítulo IX: Morte

**Nome:** Segunda Chance**; **A Uchiha Itachi Gaiden**  
Autora: **Satsuki**  
Shipper: **... Surpresa, amores. :3**  
Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Family**  
Censura: **NC- 17**  
Notas:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama._  
Seguirei completamente o enredo de Naruto, só fiz essa pequena modificação na morte de Itachi-san.  
Feita especialmente aos fãs de Uchiha Itachi. Ele não pode morrer! :3  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo IX  
**Morte**

_Memórias mortas em meu coração...  
__Memórias mortas em meus braços._

_..._

_O meu outro "eu" se foi.  
__Agora eu não sei à qual lugar eu pertenço._

_..._

Yuna respirava com dificuldade.

Colocou a mão no peito, como se o toque aliviasse a dor que sentia nos pulmões, e se curvou em busca de ar. Apoiando a mão nas paredes do Centro de Inteligência de Konoha, o suor pingou de sua testa para o chão. Parecia que cada inspiração não era o suficiente. Mas ela não tinha tempo para isso. Precisava correr. Precisava encontrar Shikaku antes que a situação piorasse. Ela respirou fundo e continuou a correr.

Até ser interrompida.

Uma presença tinha aparecido subitamente, de modo em que ela não teve tempo para reagir. Muito menos para se defender. Ela viu apenas uma trilha de luz. Era uma arma. Uma espécie de bastão com a ponta afiada como navalha.

Essa arma deixou uma trilha de luz preta sobre o ar enquanto Pain dirigia a lâmina dentro do coração de Yuna.

...

Os olhos de Yuna voaram arregalados. Um olhar de incrédula confusão passou por sobre seu rosto; ela olhou abaixo para si mesma, onde a lâmina prendia-se grotescamente fora de seu peito – ela parecia mais bizarra do que horrível, como uma estaca vinda de um pesadelo que fazia nenhum sentido lógico.

Pain puxou sua mão para trás então, puxando a lâmina fora do peito de Yuna que do modo que ela poderia ter puxado uma adaga de sua bainha; como se ela tivesse tido sido tudo o que estava segurando ela em pé, Yuna caiu no chão. Sua kunai deslizou de seu aperto e bateu no chão, criando um som extremamente alto no ambiente silencioso.

Ela olhou para Pain em perplexidade. Yuna abriu sua boca como se fosse fazer uma pergunta, e sangue verteu sobre seu queixo, manchando seu colete jounin. Ela não tinha chakra para ativar o Shironaya, percebeu cruelmente. Esse seria o seu fim.

Yuna viu o rosto de Pain se desfazer em um sorriso enquanto fechava os olhos, e respirava pela última vez.

...

Kakashi estava preso nos escombros. Sua testa sangrava e pingava com o suor. A batalha tinha sido dura demais para ele. Sabia que não era invencível, mas queria ter suportado mais tempo na batalha, dando chances para Itachi sobreviver. Para falar a verdade, não sabia se o Uchiha estava vivo ou não. Só sabia que havia visto Pain perfurar o corpo dele com a sua arma singular, antes de jogar o corpo de Itachi, imóvel, em um canto.

E havia voltado toda a sua fúria para Kakashi, que não havia suportado. Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais para que Kakashi assimilasse direito as informações. Só sabia que, no exato momento, encontrava-se preso pelo tronco e membros inferiores, deixando apenas parte do pescoço para cima visível. Itachi estava em algum lugar por lá, gravemente ferido. Não sabia como havia sido ferido por Pain, mas havia questões mais importantes.

"Chou...ji..." Tentou falar o shinobi de cabelos brancos. Por sorte, Chouji havia escutado.

Kakashi havia descoberto informações importantes sobre Pain, e precisava de alguém para avisar a Tsunade sobre isso. Por sorte, o Kuchiyose da Godaime estava vagando perto, no ombro de Chouji. Assim tal informação não fora perdida.

Porém, um dos corpos de Pain, o mesmo que havia ferido Itachi, ainda estava com vida.

E o preço de salvar o futuro de Konoha foi a sua morte. Apesar disso, ele não estava insatisfeito. Sua missão havia sido cumprida. Com isso, Kakashi pode fechar os olhos e se entregar para a próxima vida.

...

Itachi mal conseguia respirar. Sua cabeça, assim como uma parte do seu tronco, vertia sangue. Todo o seu corpo doía, como se estivesse sendo esfaqueado diversas vezes, e repetidamente. Não sabia dizer com perfeição, já que nunca havia sido esfaqueado. Mas imaginou que a dor era semelhante.

Desativou o Mangekyou Sharingan, para poupar chakra. Não queria ativar o Shironaya. Esse tipo de ferimento qualquer ninja médico poderia curar, então ele achou desnecessário usar toda a sua reserva de chakra para isso. Só estava insatisfeito com seu desempenho irregular na luta contra Pain. Ele ainda estava com uma resistência miserável, e não foi capaz de se mover quando necessário por algum motivo que ainda desconhecia. Itachi detestou isso.

Não havia sido capaz de proteger Kakashi quando ele mais precisou, levando-o á morte devido ao pouco chakra.

Levantou-se, cambaleando com o peso de seu corpo. Suas pernas tremiam com o já exaustivo cansaço físico, e havia sido pouquíssimo tempo de luta, em comparação ás outras. Olhou ao redor - não havia sinal dos outros caminhos de Pain, exceto aquele que conseguiu destruir em parceria com o Hatake, que agora estava em completos pedaços perto do corpo do shinobi de cabelos brancos. Sua cabeça estava baixa e, assim como a maioria dos cidadãos de Konoha, sangrava. Itachi sabia que ele não estava respirando, porque não havia nenhum movimento no corpo.

Ele estava morto.

Internamente, Itachi desejou que Yuna estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse.

"Fique bem." Itachi sussurrou para o vento.

...

Todos os cidadãos de Konoha olharam para o céu. Apesar de ser difícil ver claramente devido á posição do sol, alguns percebiam um certo ponto preto nos céus, de braços abertos. Como se fosse Deus apreciando a sua obra feita na terra.

A boca dele se mexeu brevemente, apesar da população de Konoha não perceber devido á distância.

Súbita e inexplicavelmente, diversas ondas de energia pura passaram por Konoha, deixando apenas a destruição. Foi muito rápido para assimilarem com perfeição - quando as ondas se encontraram, foi criado um impulso de calor. Todos recuaram com o enorme jato de ar quente e frio.

Durou segundos, até que as ondas sumiram.

Junto com toda Konoha.

...

Tsunade fechou os olhos, e canalizou o máximo de chakra que conseguiu para o Kuchiyose. Com o selo em sua testa ativado, ela esperava que isso impedisse os cidadãos de Konoha morrerem, apesar de alguns já estarem mortos. Incontáveis baixas. Incontáveis perdas. Incontáveis sofrimentos pela frente.

_Eu lamento tanto... _

_Lamento tanto..._

_Me desculpem..._

Ela deu um gemido de dor ao sentir a cabeça latejar barbaramente. Involuntariamente, ela sentiu os mortos através do Kuchiyose; Shizune. Yuna. Kakashi. Chouza. Todos excelentes shinobis, que tinham planos e projetos pela frente. Todos eles tinham um futuro, até que a vida foi arrancada de seus corpos involuntariamente. Deixaram famílias, sonhos para trás. Em troca da paz.

Tsunade precisava honrá-los por esse sacrifício.

...

Sasuke estava perplexo com o cenário de destruição em Konoha. Prédios estavam destruídos. Construções inacabadas em chamas. Grande parte da vila era apenas areia, concreto e madeira. Os sobreviventes andaram por aí, moribundos, procurando seus familiares ou colocando os mortos em macas. Logo, era possível ver fileiras de mortos.

Sasuke nunca pensou que iria temer por Konoha novamente, mas agora provara-se errado. Mais que o temor por Konoha - estava preocupado com Itachi e Yuna. Não tinha encontrado eles antes do ataque massivo de Pain em toda Konoha, fazendo parecer que uma bomba tinha caído no extremo centro da Vila, deixando um rastro de destruição.

_Droga, Itachi! Cadê você?_

Até que alguém havia aparecido no extremo centro da Vila, possibilitando para todos um raio de esperança mais forte do que qualquer shinobi já sentiu. Até Sasuke conseguiu respirar mais facilmente com a aparição repentina do shinobi. Do canto de seu olho ele podia ver Pain em pé no que um dia, tinha sido o centro de Konoha. Mesmo naquela distância, ele percebia o sangue correndo da lâmina negra e pingando na areia, criando um contraste inacreditável. Ele imaginou de quem seria aquele sangue.

Apesar de visivelmente diferente, o rosto de Naruto parecia, incomodamente, o mesmo. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis. Mas havia uma diferença em sua expressão. Estava mais confiante, mais seguro de suas habilidades. Emanava uma aura de segurança que era quase tangível.

Poucos segundos se passaram, até que os seis corpos de Pain apareceram para Naruto.

Sasuke estremeceu. _A verdadeira batalha começou agora._

...

Itachi localizou Sasuke pouco tempo depois que a kunoichi médica havia curado a ferida provocada por Pain. Ele estava usando suas roupas habituais de combate, mas observava o centro de Konoha com estonteante atenção, levando a crer que algo realmente preocupante estava acontecendo. Ele correu para o seu irmão.

"Sasuke." Chamou. O irmão mais novo se virou ao reconhecer a voz dele, que se surpreendeu com a expressão de perplexidade em seu irmão.

"Naruto está de volta." Informou Sasuke, ainda observando o irmão mais velho atentamente. Do nada, ele ofegou. "Itachi, você está feri..."

"Não é nada. Acredite, eu estou bem." Tranquilizou ele, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Sentir o calor de Sasuke era estranhamente reconfortante e tranquilizante. "Achou Yuna?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, em negativa. "Me encontrei com ela há algum tempo. Ela disse que estava indo atrás de você."

"Não me encontrei com ela em momento algum. Estava lutando contra Shuradou com Kakashi há um tempo atrás."

"E como está Kakashi?"

Itachi não respondeu. Sasuke ficou observando o rosto do irmão, até que compreendeu o significado daquele silêncio repentino. A expressão de Sasuke vacilou para uma que seu irmão conhecia muito bem.

_Dor._

Infelizmente, Sasuke não era o único que sentia isso.

Naquele exato momento, um esquadrão emergencial chegou, carregando os mortos em macas. Eram fileiras intermináveis de pessoas carregando-as. Parecia infinito. Uma procissão de fantasmas, todos vestidos de branco. Havia os mais diversos mortos - crianças, mulheres, adultos, adolescentes, shinobis do ANBU. Pessoas comuns. O esquadrão emergencial ficou pedindo licença o tempo todo dentro dos sobreviventes, com o objetivo que reunir todos os que faleceram em um só lugar, para verificar a quantidade de baixas que Konoha havia sofrido. Alguns sobreviventes ficaram reconhecendo os corpos, soltando gritos de dor e angústia o tempo todo.

Era uma cena que ninguém merecia ver; a dor de uma família ali, exposta para todo mundo ver. Itachi desviou os olhos quando uma mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos cinzentos reconheceu a sua filha, deitada imóvel em uma maca. Lágrimas grossas caíam dos olhos de todos, sentindo a dor.

Logo atrás da menina morta, um membro do esquadrão trouxe outra maca, colocando-a ao lado da menininha. Também era uma criança, apesar de parecer bem mais nova. Tinha cabelos pretos cacheados e uma pele branca. Itachi achou-a familiar, embora não imaginasse o porque. Os irmãos Uchiha reconheceram alguns corpos - eram colegas de classe, membros que participaram do ANBU durante o período de Itachi no esquadrão de assassinos, colegas de classe do Sasuke durante o período na Academia. Muitos conhecidos, muitos amigos. Todos mortos.

...

Minutos depois, um novo corpo havia sido encontrado no Centro de Inteligência de Konoha. Era de um membro do ANBU.

...

"Achamos um novo corpo!" Gritou um membro do esquadrão de médicos para todos os sobreviventes amontoados.

"Traga-o." Ordenou Sakura, que estava cuidando dos feridos e cobrindo os mortos. Ela parecia exausta, com os cabelos rosa presos atrás por uma liga. A maioria observava a luta de Naruto. Outros fitavam os falecidos. Itachi e Sasuke estavam sentados, esperando o momento em que Yuna apareceria, xingando-os por estarem sentados. Mas realmente não havia mais absolutamente nada a ser feito. Os dois sabiam que, agora, a luta pertencia a Naruto.

Eles esperaram por minutos, até que uma maca com o corpo recém descoberto chegou.

O estômago de Itachi se revirou ao olhar o novo corpo, apenas por curiosidade, e ele jurou que iria vomitar. Ele sentia que havia perdido a capacidade de se mover. Mal podia respirar. Todo o seu corpo havia ficado dormente. Ele podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo, ouvir o arranhar de sua respiração em sua garganta seca. Sasuke arquejou ao olhar.

O corpo era de um jounin. Usava o habitual uniforme - camisa azul escura e colete verde. Tratava-se de uma mulher. Ele olhou para ela, deitada imóvel sobre a agitada e sangrenta areia. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto imóvel; se não fosse pelo talho em seu peito, ele teria dito a si mesmo que ela estava dormindo.

Mas Yuna não estava. Ela era uma kunoichi, uma das melhores de sua geração; ela tinha morrido em combate. O corpo na sua frente era a prova disso.

Itachi escutou alguém gritando. E, com um susto, havia percebido que era ele. Um grito longo, de pura dor. Ele caiu, ficando de joelhos ao lado do corpo inerte de Yuna. Não conseguiu acreditar nisso.

Tudo depois disso pareceu a Itachi acontecer muito lentamente, como se o tempo estivesse se alongando. Pain estava entoando palavras que ele não entendia, mas parecia direcionadas a Naruto. Escutou fragmentos de sons que pertenciam a uma batalha ocorrendo. Não se importou em tentar entender. Tudo estaria acabado em breve, agora que Naruto havia voltado, e ele estava quase feliz.

...

_Yuna estava morta._

_Yuna estava morta._

_Morta. Ela havia morrido._

Era apenas nisso em que Sasuke conseguia pensar.

Ele não conseguiu acreditar que era capaz de sentir a dor da perda de uma família novamente mas, por alguma ironia cruel do destino, acabou de ser provado o contrário. Ver Yuna morta e saber que o assassino dela estava muito próximo, fez crescer uma onda repentina de fúria. Era mais que isso. Era uma fúria homicida. Naquele momento, Sasuke descobriu que era capaz de matar e sentir prazer com isso.

Sua mão agarrou com força o cabo da espada, deixando os tendões sobressaídos na pele clara. Itachi observava-o cauteloso. Apesar de ter gritado de dor - puramente emocional, ele não havia chorado. Sasuke sabia que era necessário mais que isso para fazer seu irmão chorar, mas não queria testar os limites dele.

Itachi era a sua única família novamente.

...

* * *

**INFINITAS** desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo. Saiu muito mais curto do que eu previ, mas eu realmente não consegui acrescentar mais nada. Preciso dizer que a minha vida ficou extremamente turbulenta nos últimos meses, tornando-se impossível eu escrever ou arrumar inspiração para isso. Mas alegro-me em dizer que tal problema já está sendo remediado, graças aos meus anjos - leia-se amigos - que estão me ajudando 24hrs. Não sabe a felizarda que sou por ter vocês em minha vida.

_Comentários sobre o capítulo:_ Foi difícil escrever. Não arrumava palavras para começar. Anteontem, só tinha 200 palavras, só para vocês terem ideia. Foi apenas hoje (17/06) que finalmente recuperei a inspiração e escrevi tudo isso em 5hrs. É, estou surpresa também, mas não no sentido desagradável da palavra. Preferi deixar de lado as partes que já foram exploradas no mangá, para não se tornar repetitivo para vocês lerem tudo isso de novo sobre o meu ponto de vista. Como podem notar, a quase ausência de diálogos é porque não havia absolutamente nada a ser debatido, realmente. Numa guerra, não tem como você parar para conversar sobre o clima, certo?

Preciso dizer que esse capítulo _sofrerá_ alterações futuramente. Não me alegra postar essa coisa que eu chamo de capítulo no site, mas preciso lançar isso antes que eu fique doida. Editarei e deixarei esse capítulo em algo digno de ser lido no FanFiction, mas não por hora.

E não me apedrejem por ter matado Yuna. Será apenas o início das surpresas.

Enfim, obrigada de coração pelas reviews. Foi o que me incentivou a continuar, sem falar nos novos capítulos lançados de Naruto. Ansiosíssima para ver o desenrolar do último arco!

Reviews?

**Satsuki**


End file.
